The Eclipse Cards
by XxButterflyxAngelxLover
Summary: Syaoran's back after 3 years! With new cards too! What's going to happen? And who are these new 10 people? Better summary inside! Read and review please! SxS of course! Some ExT! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

_Hi everyone! This is already my fourth story I believe…he he, don't worry I still write every week for them!!! Hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Prologue**_

Kinomoto Sakura- we know the story. After opening a book in her father's library, she began a Card Captor. She met Li Syaoran, her worst enemy-turned-best-friend-turned-crush. Now they're boyfriend-girlfriend, but Syaoran's in Hong Kong on business. They keep in touch, and Sakura recently got a letter saying he was coming home after three years.

But there's more then meets the eye about why Syaoran is back. And there's more then meets the eye about Sakura. (And in here, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, and Rika know about the Card Captors)

What is one of the real reasons Syaoran is back? And what will happen when Sakura and the others meet new people (about ten of them!) and find out about a new past?

You'll have to read to find out…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you liked it!_

_-Butterfly_


	2. Chapter 1

_Here's the first actual chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Thirteen-year-old Kinomoto Sakura paced back and forth in the train station on a Sunday morning. Her old brother, now seventeen, Kinomoto Touya, sat in a chair, watching his little sister. Their father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, sat beside Touya, watching his daughter and smiling.

"You can stop pacing monster; he'll be here soon enough." Touya said

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura said, glaring at her older brother

"Yeah you are." Touya said

Sakura stomped angrily over to her older brother and stomped on his foot as always.

"Would you stop that?" Touya said, gripping his foot angrily

"When you stop calling me monster I will." Sakura said

"Still the same old Sakura," a deep voice said from behind Sakura, chuckling

"Syaoran!" Sakura said happily, turning around to see thirteen-year-old Syaoran, and ran and hugged him

"Ah, it's good to see you too Sakura," Syaoran said, hugging Sakura

"I missed you," Sakura said, digging her face into his shoulder

"I missed you too," Syaoran said, hugging her even tighter

"Alright, let go of him monster and let's get to the house." Touya said, glaring at Syaoran

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura said angrily, turning around and putting her hands on her hips

"Hello Mr. Kinomoto," Syaoran said, turning to Fujitaka and bowing

"Hello Syaoran," Fujitaka said, bowing as well

"Come on, get your bags and let's go twerp." Touya said

"Syaoran's not a twerp!" Sakura said, and kicked her brother in the shin

"Ow! Okay, enough! Stop that Sakura!" Touya said, gripping his shin

"Stop calling me monster and Syaoran twerp and I will." Sakura said, and turned to Syaoran, smiling, "Come on, let's go to my house!"

"But shouldn't I go to my house?" Syaoran said

"Just come to my house first, please?" Sakura said, doing the puppy dog eyes

"Alright," Syaoran said smiling

"Yay!" Sakura said happily

They were quickly at Sakura's house, and so as they entered…

"WELCOME BACK SYAORAN!" Yukito, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, and Rika all screamed as Syaoran entered the house

"Welcome back Syaoran," Sakura said, kissing his cheek, "Surprise."

"What?" Syaoran said

"Sakura planned a surprise welcome back party for you!" Tomoyo said happily, holding her camera up

"Sakura," Syaoran said, looking at Sakura with disbelief

"What? I wanted to," Sakura said smiling

"She even baked a cake!" Takashi said as Yukito walked out with a large cake

"It might not be too good though," Sakura said, rubbing the back of her neck

"I can't believe you did all this Sakura, thank you." Syaoran said smiling

"Of course," Sakura said blushing

They partied for another few hours, and Syaoran decided to stay after to help clean up after everyone else left except for the Kinomotos, Yukito and he.

"So are you living in the same place Syaoran?" Sakura asked

"Yeah," Syaoran said

"When do you start school?" Sakura asked

"On Wednesday," Syaoran said

"Fantastic!" Sakura said happily

Syaoran left soon for his own house, and Sakura was looking through the mail- in which she had received a letter from Eriol.

_Sakura,_

_Hello, how are you? Everyone here is fine. I hope you are doing well in school. Syaoran has told me he is returning back to Tomoedo. I hope you give him a good welcome back._

_Nakuru, Spinel Sun and I shall be returning as well soon. We are not sure of when, but we will be returning. It should be soon though; I sense something is going to happen._

_Well, wish you luck in your studies, and I shall contact you as soon as we return to Tomoedo._

_Eriol Hiiragizawa_

Sakura read the letter again, trying to find another meaning within it, as he did with many of his letters. But there seemed to be no hidden meaning she could find. She walked up to her room and sat at her desk, and Kero flew over to her.

"Hey kiddo," Kero said, "What's up?"

"Just a letter from Eriol," Sakura said, getting a piece of paper out

"Where's my food?" Kero said

"Downstairs, you could've gone down there during the party. You know everyone that was there knows." Sakura said

"I wasn't sure," Kero said, and flew out of the room

_Eriol,_

_It's great to hear from you again. Everything's been going fine here. Syaoran just arrived today, and was surprised when we arrived at my house and there was a party for him! I can't wait until you and the others get here! But I think I know what you mean by sensing something's going to happen, I've been sensing it too. I don't know about Syaoran or Yue or Kero though._

_I should go though; partying can really wear a girl out._

_Sakura Kinomoto_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran had just entered his apartment. He saw boxes were already there, no doubted having been mailed by his mother. He walked into his green bedroom, and saw that there was a book on the bed. The book was much like the Clow book, except it had a sun over laced by a crescent moon.

"The Eclipse Cards…" Syaoran said, opening the book

Inside there was a small deck of completely blank cards.

"There's nothing that big about them, there's nothing even written on them." Syaoran said

_Bring…bring…bring_

"Hello," Syaoran said, answering the phone

"Syaoran, you are home safely." Yelan said

"Yes mother," Syaoran said

"Good, has young Sakura received the Eclipse Cards yet?" Yelan asked

"No mother," Syaoran said

"She must receive them soon son," Yelan said

"I know, I will give them to her soon." Syaoran said

"You must, I sense something will happen very soon." Yelan said

"Yes mother," Syaoran said

"Alright, good bye Syaoran." Yelan said

"Good bye mother," Syaoran said, and hung up

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So what do you think??? Hope you liked it! I'll continue once a week!_

_-Butterfly_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, I hope you all like this story! Here's some more!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 2**_

The days were quick, and it was already Wednesday.

"Class, we have a transfer student. I believe many of you know him already," the teacher, Mrs. Tsuki, said, and Syaoran entered, "Li Syaoran,"

"Hello everyone," Syaoran said, bowing and smiling towards Sakura, who immediately blushed

"There's an empty seat behind Kinomoto Sakura, so you will be sitting behind her." Mrs. Tsuki said

"Alright," Syaoran said smirking, and he walked to the seat behind Sakura, whispering, "Just like old times Sakura,"

"Yes," Sakura whispered, blushing madly

Syaoran had all day with Sakura, and soon, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Takashi were eating under the large oak tree behind the school during lunch.

"So how was Hong Kong Syaoran?" Naoko asked

"Fine," Syaoran said

"Where is Meiling? Is she going to come here sometime?" Rika asked

"Yeah, she's arriving next week." Syaoran said

"Oh yeah! I got a letter from Eriol! He says that he's going to be coming back to Tomoedo soon with Nakuru and Souppy!" Sakura said happily

"Really?" Tomoyo said

"Yeah, he doesn't know when, but they'll be coming back soon." Sakura said happily

"Great!" Chiharu said smiling

The day was quick, and Sakura and the others were helping Syaoran unpack.

"Hey Syaoran, what's this?" Takashi said, holding up the Eclipse Book

"Um…nothing!" Syaoran said, quickly snatching the book from Takashi, "It's nothing…"

"Is it the letters from Sakura?" Takashi said, teasing Syaoran

"No," Syaoran said blushing, "It's something else that you don't need to know about."

"Um, alright," Takashi said

After about another hour, everyone was gone except for Sakura.

"Why are you still here Sakura? The others left and it's getting late," Syaoran said

"Syaoran…that book…why did I get a strange feeling from it?" Sakura said

"What are you talking about? What book?" Syaoran said

"The book you took from Takashi. The one that had a sun and crescent moon on it. What was it? Why did I sense something from it?" Sakura asked

"This was why I was hoping it was hidden," Syaoran said, running his hand through his already messy hair

"What do you mean Syaoran? Tell me!" Sakura said, walking over to him

"There's this set of cards called the Eclipse Cards. My mother said that the holder of the Clow Cards is also the holder of these cards. The book is for those cards. My mother is sensing that something's going to happen soon, and so am I. Eriol also told me he was sensing something is going to happen." Syaoran said, getting the book out from its hidden spot, "So here you go."

"Syaoran…" Sakura said, taking the book

"I'm supposed to help you activate them. We need to have a meeting as soon as Eriol gets back. Only magic wielders- so you, me, Eriol, Yue, Kero, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun." Syaoran said

"Alright," Sakura said, clutching the book tightly

"I'll see ya tomorrow then, right?" Syaoran said

"Yeah…" Sakura said, and left the house sadly

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry it's so short, but at least you got a look at the Eclipse Cards! And I promise, the other chapters will be longer!_

_-Butterfly_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey, hope everyone likes this! Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Sakura arrived at her house and immediately walked into her room after telling Fujitaka she wasn't hungry. Immediately after entering her room, Kero flew up and became his true form.

"What magic is in here that isn't familiar?" Kerberus said

"It's this book. Syaoran gave it to me. He, his mother, Eriol and I have all been sensing that something's going to happen soon. As soon as Eriol gets here we have to have a meeting of magic holders. It'll be you, me, Syaoran, Yue, Eriol, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun." Sakura said, "I'm supposed to be the holder of them and activate them with his help."

"Kiddo, everything's gonna work out fine." Kero said, becoming his mini version and flying over to Sakura

"Right Kero, I'm gonna go to bed early tonight." Sakura said

"Hey Sakura!" Touya said, knocking on his sister's room

"What?" Sakura said

"Dinner's ready," Touya said

"I'm not hungry tonight," Sakura said

"Did the other monster do something to you?" Touya asked

"No and don't call Syaoran a monster!" Sakura said, opening her door and kicking her older brother in the shin

"Alright, alright, but you got a phone call while you were gone." Touya said

"Who?" Sakura asked

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," Touya said and got a piece of paper out from his pocket, "He said for you to call him at this number,"

"Thank you!" Sakura said, grabbing the phone number from her older brother and running downstairs and grabbing the phone, running back upstairs and shutting the door to her room

"Hello," a soft voice said on the other line a minute later

"Hi, this is Sakura Kinomoto, is Eriol there?" Sakura said

"Yeah, it's Nakuru Sakura! It's great to hear from you!" the voice, Nakuru, said

"Thanks Nakuru," Sakura said

"Hello Sakura," Eriol said a minute later

"Hi Eriol," Sakura said, "So you're in Tomoedo now,"

"Yes," Eriol said

"Eriol," Sakura said, slightly sad

"Yes Sakura?" Eriol said

"Have you heard of the Eclipse Cards?" Sakura asked

"Yes, they are even more powerful then the Clow or Sakura Cards. How do you know of them?" Eriol asked

"Syaoran gave them to me." Sakura said, "He told me that I was supposed to activate them with his help."

"That's correct," Eriol said, "There is not much I can tell you, except that there will be an attack from a new enemy soon."

"Oh," Sakura said sadly

"But cheer up young Sakura, it will be alright." Eriol said, "We will work together and defeat it."

"Right and Syaoran says we need a magic wielder meeting. You, Nakuru, Souppy, me, Kero, Yue and him." Sakura said

"Alright, hopefully we can have it Saturday evening." Eriol said

"Yeah, I'll talk to Syaoran about it. When are you starting school again?" Sakura asked

"Friday," Eriol said

"Alright, well, I should go, so talk to you later." Sakura said

"Bye," Eriol said

"Bye," Sakura said, and they hung up

"What'd he say?" Kero asked

"Just that the Eclipse Cards are stronger then the Clow or Sakura Cards." Sakura said, "I'm gonna call Syaoran and tell him that Eriol is back and we can have the meeting Saturday as long as I make sure its okay with Yuki tomorrow,"

"Okay," Kero said, and flew out of the room, glad the Kinomoto household all knew about Sakura being a Card Captor

"Hello," Syaoran said a minute later

"Hi Syaoran," Sakura said

"What's up Sakura?" Syaoran said

"Eriol's back already. He says we can have the meeting Saturday. I have to check with Yuki first though," Sakura said

"Alright," Syaoran said

"See ya," Sakura said

"See ya," Syaoran said, and they hung up

"Sakura," Fujitaka said

"Yes dad?" Sakura said, opening her bedroom door

"Why don't you have something to eat?" Fujitaka said

"I'm not hungry dad," Sakura said

"Is something wrong?" Fujitaka asked

"No, but I have to have a meeting on Saturday." Sakura said

"About what?" Fujitaka asked

"A new set of cards." Sakura said

"You are not going out anywhere if you're gonna fight like you did three years ago!" Touya said, appearing behind Fujitaka

"I have to Touya!" Sakura said angrily

"Can't the other monster handle it?" Touya said

"No, I'm the only one the cards will listen to!" Sakura said angrily

"So?" Touya said

"Just leave me alone," Sakura said, and shut her bedroom door in their faces

"Sakura, come on…let us in…" Fujitaka said, trying to open the door, but not only had Sakura locked it, but she put a chair against it so they couldn't open it

"No," Sakura said, and laid on her bed, getting her school books out

There was suddenly a knock on her bedroom window. She looked over, and there at the window was Syaoran.

"What does he want?" Sakura asked, and walked over to her window, opening it, "What's up Syaoran?"

"I'm sorry if I got angry or anything today when you were here. I just…I don't really wanna have to fight again…" Syaoran said

"Its okay Syaoran, come on in." Sakura said, and he entered her room

"What's with the chair against the door?" Syaoran said, rising an eyebrow

"Touya says I can't use the new cards and I was kind of mad already," Sakura said, "Well, more depressed then mad."

"Why?" Syaoran asked

"Because of the way you reacted when you gave me the cards. It was like you wanted to be the one to activate them, you didn't want me to." Sakura said

"I don't, I wanna be the one to activate them so we don't have what happened when you were changing the Clow Cards to happen," Syaoran said

"IS THAT THE MONSTER'S VOICE I HEAR?" Touya screamed

"Uh-oh," Sakura said, putting a hand to her mouth

"Yeah uh-oh," Syaoran said, "You might wanna open the door and let them in."

"And let him beat you up? No," Sakura said

"Don't worry about him beating me up Sakura, but you never know what your brother might be thinking with the two of us being in here alone with the door locked," Syaoran said

"Good point," Sakura said, and moved the chair and unlocked the door

"Okay, why are you in here without anyone else monster?" Touya asked, glaring at Syaoran as he entered the room

"Stop glaring at Syaoran!" Sakura said, kicking Touya in the shin

"Ow!" Touya said, grabbing his shin

"I'm here because I wanted to say sorry to Sakura." Syaoran said, "I was kind of a jerk to her today when I was giving her something."

"What were you giving her?" Touya asked

"The Eclipse Cards." Syaoran said

"What are they?" Fujitaka asked

"Cards just like the Clow and Sakura Cards, except they're more powerful." Syaoran said

"Alright," Fujitaka said

"You'll make sure Sakura isn't hurt, right?" Touya said, glaring at Syaoran

"Of course," Syaoran said

"Alright," Touya said sighing

"Yay!" Sakura said, hugging her older brother tightly

"Hey, hey!" Touya said

"Well, I should go." Syaoran said

"Would you like to have something to eat Syaoran?" Fujitaka asked

"No thank you," Syaoran said, but then his stomach growled along with Sakura's

"I think we both need something to eat," Sakura said laughing

"If you don't mind," Syaoran said

"Of course not," Fujitaka said smiling

"Thank you," Syaoran said

After dinner, Syaoran left, and Sakura was quickly asleep.

_A thirteen-year-old girl with short brown hair with beautiful green eyes wore a long white robe. She sat on a large bed, and in the room was a seventeen-year-old man with short brown hair._

"_Is something the matter brother?" the girl asked_

"_The enemy is attacking Sakura," the boy said_

"_And I will be needed soon, won't I be Touya?" the girl, Princess Sakura, said, looking up at her brother sadly_

"_Yes," the boy, Prince Touya, said sadly_

"_Will Syaoran and the others be helping me?" Princess Sakura asked_

"_Of course," Prince Touya said_

"_Alright," Princess Sakura said smiling, "I have to train more then, don't I?"_

"_No you don't Princess Sakura," a seventeen-year-old man with long white hair tied in a ponytail near the end said appearing with a large animal_

"_Your power is already at its peak," the animal said_

"_Are you sure Yue? Kerberus?" Princess Sakura said_

"_Yes," the man, Yue, said_

"_You'll have to work on physical combat and work with a sword, but that's it." the animal, Kerberus, said_

"_Will I get my staff back?" Princess Sakura asked_

"_Yes," Yue said, revealing a necklace that had a pendant shaped like a sun with a crescent moon hiding part of the sun_

"_Thank you," Princess Sakura said, taking the necklace from Yue_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So what's this strange dream? Find out more in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!_

_Butterfly_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying this story so far! And to answer the question as to why Kaho isn't here, she'll be coming into the story later. So on with the story now!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 4**_

Sakura woke up as her alarm went off. She rolled over, and looked at the time.

"AH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Sakura shouted

She jumped out of bed, and wondered about the dream as she got changed into her school uniform. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Yukito standing there next to Touya, who was getting his backpack.

"Good morning Sakura," Yukito said smiling

"Good morning Yuki," Sakura said, grabbing a piece of toast, "Um…will you be here after school?"

"Yes, why?" Yukito said

"I wanna talk to Yue," Sakura said

"Alright," Yukito said, and Sakura ran out of the house after yelling good-bye

"You just made it Sakura," Syaoran said as Sakura sat down at her desk a few minutes later

"Phew," Sakura said and smiled at him

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, looking at her

"I just had a weird dream; I'll have to tell you about it later." Sakura said

"Alright," Syaoran said, slightly worried

During lunch, Sakura told Tomoyo that she needed to speak to Syaoran privately, and after Tomoyo allowed them to, they went to a tree near the front of the school.

"So what's with this weird dream Sakura?" Syaoran said

Sakura explained the dream she had to him, and looked at him, looking at his expression.

"Do you have any idea what it may mean Syaoran?" Sakura asked

"My mother used to tell me stories about a past princess. She said that she held the Clow and Eclipse Cards, and that she fought an enemy in order to protect her friends and family. She was only one that could control the cards, and the only one that could defeat the enemy. Apparently the princess was killed in battle along with the enemy." Syaoran said, "Eriol might be able to explain more, but that's all I know. You might be dreaming about this…and I hope what I'm thinking about why you are dreaming these is wrong…"

"Why do you think I'm dreaming about this?" Sakura asked

"Mother told me the princess's name…it was Sakura and I hope I'm wrong, but there's the possibility of you being the reincarnation of the princess, like your dad and Eriol are reincarnations of Clow Reed." Syaoran said

"Do you really think so? Then do you think Touya might be this Prince Touya in my dream? And Yue the Yue in my dreams? And Kerberus in my dream? And the Syaoran and others the Princess Sakura said…could it be you and the others?" Sakura said, talking slightly rapidly

"Maybe, we'll have to talk about it on Saturday when we meet with the others. I may have to have my mother either come with Meiling, whose arriving Saturday afternoon, or just have her on the phone Saturday." Syaoran said

"Alright," Sakura said

The couple decided to go and sit with the others, and they quickly sat down with them.

"You know what I hear?" Takashi said

"What?" Sakura asked

"We're supposed to get A LOT of new students." Takashi said

"Oh yeah! Since so many students are leaving our class," Tomoyo said

"Wow, how many?" Rika asked

"Ten," Takashi said

"Oh wow, are they all in our class?" Naoko said

"Yes," Takashi said

"When is Hiiragizawa going to start school again?" Tomoyo asked, blushing slightly

"Tomorrow actually," Sakura said

"Cool!" Chiharu said

"And Meiling's coming on Saturday," Syaoran said

"Alright," Rika said

The rest of the school day was quick, and Sakura quickly returned home, and Yukito was there.

"Kero!" Sakura said up to her room

"What?" Kero said, flying down

"Can you become your true form? Both of you?" Sakura said

"Of course," they said, and transformed- Kero into Kerberus and Yukito into Yue

"So what is it Sakura?" Yue said

Sakura explained her dream to both of them, and once she was done, they both had sad faces.

"I don't remember," Kerberus said

"Its very possible that Syaoran is right," Yue said

"We'll have to talk more." Kerberus said

"Right, Saturday there's going to be a meeting of magic people. Eriol, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon, Syaoran, us and maybe Syaoran's mom and Meiling." Sakura said

"Alright," Yue said, "Is that it?"

"Yes," Sakura said, and the other two went into their hidden forms

The rest of the day was quick, and soon it was Friday morning at school, and Sakura wasn't almost late for once.

"Class, we have another transfer student, once again I believe some of you know him." Mrs. Tsuki said, and Eriol entered the room, "Hiiragizawa Eriol,"

"Thank you," Eriol said, bowing

"You'll sit behind Daidouji Tomoyo," Mrs. Tsuki said

"Thank you," Eriol said, and took his seat behind Tomoyo, which was next to Syaoran

It was quickly lunchtime, and Sakura told Tomoyo that she needed to speak to Syaoran and Eriol before they would join them.

"What is it?" Eriol asked as Sakura walked over to him and Syaoran

"I had a dream two nights ago," Sakura said

"Explain it please," Eriol said

Sakura went on to explain it to Eriol, and when she was done, she looked up at him.

"So do you think it's a vision of the past? That's what Syaoran says," Sakura said

"I believe it is. We'll have to talk about it more tomorrow- where will we be meeting?" Eriol said

"My house- my mother said that she was going to come with Meiling after I told her about Sakura's dream." Syaoran said

"Alright, have you talked to Yue Sakura?" Eriol said

"Yes, both he and Kero think it's possible that I'm the past princess, but they don't know. They said we'll have to talk about it more tomorrow." Sakura said

"It will all have to wait until tomorrow then Sakura," Eriol said, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "That's all we can do for now."

"Alright," Sakura said sadly

--

_Sorry this chapter's kind of short, but it could've been shorter even, I ended up adding two chapters into one! Just for you all! Lol. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review._

_Butterfly_


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone

_Hi everyone! Hope you like this story so far! As to the review from :) (Anonymous)- thank you very much for you review! And I will tell you the pairings right now (or at least most of them):_

_Eriol and Tomoyo (I never really liked Kaho and Eriol together…no offense to anyone!)_

_Sakura and Syaoran (obviously!)_

_Chiharu and Takashi (Yamazaki) (probably not often or as obvious)_

_And the others are pretty much original characters together. Oh, and I am a Nakuru and Touya fan, but I might not add that pairing._

_Now, on with the story! (Warning, short chapter!)  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 5**_

Syaoran was excused from school early the next day. Yelan and Meiling's train had arrived. He led them to the house, and called Sakura after knowing that she would be home.

"Hello, Kinomoto residents, Sakura speaking," Sakura said

"Sakura, it's Syaoran," Syaoran said

"Oh! Hi Syaoran, why were you let out early?" Sakura asked

"Mom and Meiling are here." Syaoran said

"Okay! Do you want me to get Yuki and Kero and head over there?" Sakura asked

"Sure, I'll call Eriol and talk to him." Syaoran said

"Alright, bye Syaoran!" Sakura said

"Bye Sakura," Syaoran said, and hung up, calling Eriol and having the same conversation over

A short while later, Sakura, Yukito, Kero, Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel Sun were at the house and they all sat in the large living room eating tea.

"As we all have sensed, something is going to happen soon." Eriol said, "And it has something to do with not only the Eclipse Cards Sakura has received, but also her dream."

"What dream?" Yelan asked

Sakura explained the dream, getting tired of having explained it now three times.

"Yes, you are the past princess Sakura," Yelan said

"WHAT?" Syaoran and Sakura said in unison

"The auras I am receiving from you and the ones that have been given to me through the generations of Princess Sakura's are the same. You are her. The others are as you said- others that are in this life. You must train harder from now on- and you must be prepared for anything." Yelan said

"But Sakura's only thirteen!" Kero said

"She is still stronger then Clow Reed was," Eriol said

"Yes," Yelan said, "And that is where the problem is- because no one is stronger then you, Sakura, there are very few people you can train with."

"What about Syaoran, and Eriol?" Sakura said

"Those are the only two that you can train with- at least on a magical basis. I shall help you train too of course," Yelan said, "Do you understand everything Sakura?"

"I think…so I'm the reincarnation of a princess, like Eriol's the reincarnation of Clow Reed?" Sakura said

"Yes," Yelan said

"Who all is a reincarnation of a past prince or princess?" Sakura asked

"Many people- there were nineteen royal families in the past- nineteen royal kingdoms. Princess Sakura- princess of the Clow Kingdom, her brother- Touya- was the king, Princess Tomoyo of the Design Kingdom, Princess Meiling of the Fight Kingdom, Princess Chiharu of the Melody Kingdom, Princess Naoko of the Fantasy Kingdom, Princess Rika of the Cooking Kingdom, Princess Mayuko of the Physic Kingdom, Princess Shana of the Light Kingdom, Princess Resha of the Love Kingdom, Princess Anya of the Harmonic Kingdom, Prince Syaoran of the Messenger Kingdom, Prince Eriol of the Magic Kingdom, Prince Takashi of the Earth Kingdom, Prince Ryou of the Emotions Kingdom, Prince Seth of the Air Kingdom, Prince Sky of the Water Kingdom, Prince Zuko of the Fire Kingdom, Prince Adacis of the Animals Kingdom and Prince James of the Stone Kingdom.

"Those were the princesses and princes of the past kingdoms. They were best friends, and worked together in harmony and tried to help destroy the enemy, although Princess Sakura was the only one that could truly destroy the enemy. Princess Sakura held the Clow and Eclipse Cards- as you do." Yelan explained

"Wow…" Sakura said, "Do you think that the other princesses and princes might be the new students we're supposed to be having soon?"

"Its quiet possible- but it is quiet possible that none of them remember the past Sakura." Yelan said

"Alright," Sakura said

"You should go home and rest- you look pale," Yelan said

"Right, thank you very much Mrs. Li," Sakura said

"Call me Yelan," Yelan said smiling

"Okay, thank you." Sakura said standing, "Kero, Yue, come on, lets get home."

"I'll walk you home Sakura," Syaoran said

"Thank you Syaoran, but you don't have to." Sakura said

"I will anyways," Syaoran said, "I'll be back soon."

"Of course," Yelan said, and Sakura, Syaoran, Yue (after transforming back to Yukito), and Kero left

"You didn't tell her everything Yelan," Eriol said

"She will learn in time," Yelan said

"Learn what in time?" Meiling asked

"That what she thinks may be a final battle will not only be the toughest one ever, but that life is harder then she thought. And that her relationship with my son isn't as it seems," Yelan said, standing up and exiting the room

_There you go! Hope you liked it!_

_-Butterfly_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying this so far! Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 6**_

Sakura was quickly home, and Yukito had left the house. It was now 10:00 and Sakura was finally asleep.

_Princess Sakura sat on a large bed in a large bedroom. Yue stood at the doorway and Kerberus sat at the edge of Princess Sakura's bedroom._

"_Have you heard anything yet Yue?" Princess Sakura said_

"_No, Prince Syaoran will come with news when it has come to him. Do not worry princess," Yue said_

"_I cannot help it though Yue," Princess Sakura said, and Kerberus walked over to Princess Sakura, laying his head on her lap_

"_Its gonna be alright kiddo, don't worry." Kerberus said, "Why not just practice with the cards to relax?"_

"_That will only get me more energetic Kerberus, you know that." Princess Sakura said, smiling as she petted the lion's head_

"_Oh yeah," Kerberus said_

_A knock sounded at the door._

"_Yes?" Yue said_

"_It's Prince Syaoran with news for Princess Sakura," a deep voice said from the other side of the door_

"_Come in," Yue said, entering the room_

"_Finally!" Princess Sakura said as a tall thirteen-year-old boy with short brown hair and amber eyes wearing a prince's uniform walked in_

"_Sorry princess," the boy, Prince Syaoran, said_

"_So what news do you have?" Kerberus said, lifting his head up_

"_The attacks have lessened slightly," Prince Syaoran said, "But there is still a lot to recover from still. Princess Tomoyo has said she is willing to prepare clothes on her kingdom for people, Princess Meiling is willing to supply self defense classes, Chiharu is willing to help by offering help in any way possible, Naoko says she will help with books and education, and Rika says she will offer cooking. Mayuko says she will help along with Ryou to help people get over loosing someone, Shana will help rebuild things along with James and Takashi, Resha said she will help in anyway possible- preferably with ways of helping people get over loosing something or someone, and Anya has said she will help with providing entertainment and music._

"_Seth says he will help control the winds as people rebuild, and will help move things, Sky has said he will provide water for people, Zuko said he will provide warm fires for people and also help with rebuilding things as fire apparently helps that, and Adacis said that he will provide pets for the people as companions." Prince Syaoran explained_

"_Wow…that is wonderful," Princess Sakura said smiling, "And what has my brother said?"_

"_That you shall provide protection," Prince Syaoran said_

"_And you?" Princess Sakura said_

"_Communications," Prince Syaoran said_

"_What about Eriol?" Princess Sakura said_

"_He said he will help in any means possible, but is mainly going to help with protection. You may be the strongest sorceress alive, Sakura, but you still need help." Prince Syaoran said_

"_I know Syaoran," Princess Sakura said_

"_Is that it?" Yue said_

"_Yes, that is all I have to say." Prince Syaoran said_

"_Then you should leave," Yue said_

"_Understood, good bye," Prince Syaoran said bowing_

"_Its never good bye Syaoran, it's always see you later, remember?" Princess Sakura said_

"_Right," Prince Syaoran said smiling, "See you later Sakura,"_

"_See you later Syaoran," Princess Sakura said, and Prince Syaoran left_

"_You love him, don't you?" Kerberus said_

"_Yes, but Touya can't know- you know he doesn't like Syaoran at all," Princess Sakura said_

"_Right," Yue said_

Sakura woke up as she smelled food being cooked.

"Good morning Sakura," Yukito said after Sakura walked downstairs dressed

"Good morning Yuki," Sakura said, and turned to the picture of her mother, "Good morning mom."

"Dad's got that dig he's going to tomorrow so we're gonna have the house to ourselves monster," Touya said

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura said, kicking Touya

"Ow!" Touya said, gripping his shin

--

Syaoran had just gotten dressed. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother and Meiling sitting around the kitchen table. Wei, who had come in late that night, had made breakfast.

"Good morning Syaoran," Meiling said

"Morning," Syaoran said, and Wei placed food in front of him

"How is young Sakura?" Yelan said

"She was fine last night," Syaoran said, "I haven't talked to her yet today."

"Alright," Yelan said

"Doesn't Sakura need a new scepter in order to use the Eclipse Cards?" Meiling asked

"She does- her scepter will transform when the time is right." Yelan said

"Her old scepter transformed when she was judged the new Master by Yue, so shouldn't it have transformed already?" Syaoran asked

"No, when she begins her battle it will." Yelan said

"How much longer until then?" Meiling asked

"Not long at all," Yelan said

--

_Bring…bring…bring_

"Hello, Kinomoto residents, Touya speaking," Touya said, answering the phone

"Hello Touya, is Sakura there?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah, hold on." Touya said, "Monster- Tomoyo's on the line."

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura said, kicking him and then snatching the phone from him, "Hi Tomoyo! What's up?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to go shopping today." Tomoyo said

"Sure!" Sakura said happily

"Alright, I'll pick you up in a few minutes then?" Tomoyo said

"Okay, bye!" Sakura said

"Bye," Tomoyo said, and they hung up

"I'm gonna go shopping with Tomoyo!" Sakura said

"Whatever," Touya said

The day was quick, and it was quickly already the next day, and everyone was in first period when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Mrs. Tsuki said, opening the door

"We're all your new students," a thirteen-year-old girl with long raven hair in a ponytail and green eyes said

The girl was accompied by three other thirteen-year-old girls- one with long brown hair in a ponytail and light blue eyes, one with long brown hair all down and hazel eyes, and one with, oddly, long white hair and hazel eyes. They were accompied also by six thirteen-year-old boys- one with short brown hair and red eyes (not neon), another with brown hair and brown eyes, one with short blonde hair and green eyes, another with brown hair and green eyes, the fifth one had short brown hair and green eyes, and the final boy had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Come in," Mrs. Tsuki said, amazed at the number of students, "Please, introduce yourselves."

"Eniwa Mayuko," the first girl said

"Tamazaki Shana," the second girl said

"Valentine Resha," the third girl said

"Santony Anya," the last girl said

"Sanzo Ryou," the first boy said

"Juichen Seth," the second boy said

"Kino Sky," the third boy said

"Keshin Zuko," the forth boy said

"Rhodes Adacis," the fifth boy said

"Takashi James," the sixth and final boy said

"Alright, you'll have to file in the very last row there." Mrs. Tsuki said

"Thank you," Anya said, bowing as they all walked into the back row

It was quickly lunch, and Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol had already talked about these people possibly being the past princesses and princes.

"Hey Syaoran, when's Meiling coming to school?" Sakura asked

"Tomorrow," Syaoran said

"Alright," Sakura said smiling

"We should invite the new students to sit with us," Naoko said

"Sounds like a good idea," Rika said

"Come on Sakura, let's go and greet them!" Tomoyo said standing

"Alright, be right back!" Sakura said standing and jogging over to the large group of new students, "Hi! I'm Kinomoto Sakura, this is Daidouji Tomoyo. We have homeroom with you. Actually, we have a lot of classes with you so far."

"It's nice to meet you," Anya said smiling

"Do you want to join us for lunch?" Tomoyo asked

"If you don't mind adding ten people," Resha said

"Not at all, there are already eight of us." Sakura said smiling

"Alright," Shana said

"Thank you," Resha said

"No problem," Tomoyo said, and they walked back to the group

"So why don't we see your schedules? We can see how much we have together?" Chiharu said

"Alright," Mayuko said, and they all handed them their schedules in which they placed in the center and everyone piled over them

"Let's see…well, Sanzo, you have all day with Syaoran and Sakura," Naoko said

"Why don't we just call each other by our first names?" James said

"Sure!" Sakura said happily

"Mayuko- you have everything with Takashi and I," Chiharu said

"Anya- you have all day with Tomoyo," Sakura said

"Resha and Adacis, you have all day with Naoko," Rika said

"James, Sky, Seth- you have all day with Rika," Naoko said

"And Zuko and Shana, you have all day with me," Eriol said

"Alright, thanks." Ryou said

"So where did you all come from?" Takashi asked

"Another part of Japan," Seth said

"Okay," Sakura said

The day was quick, and Syaoran was walking Sakura home.

"I can feel the power around them," Syaoran said, "They're definitely from the past. I'll talk to mother about it today."

"Alright," Sakura said

"Something wrong Sakura?" Syaoran said

"No, why?" Sakura said

"You just seem out of it," Syaoran said

"I'm fine Syaoran, don't worry." Sakura said smiling

"Alright," Syaoran said, and they stopped in front of Sakura's house, "Talk to you later."

"See ya Syaoran," Sakura said, and entered the house as Syaoran walked away

"Hi kiddo!" Kero said, flying over

"Hi Kero," Sakura said smiling

"So how was school?" Kero asked

"They came Kero, the others from the past- they're in my class." Sakura said, "I have a lot of classes with them."

"That's good though," Kero said, "Are you feeling alright Sakura?"

"I'm fine, really." Sakura said smiling

"Alright," Kero said sighing

--

Syaoran entered his house, "Mother!" he said, trying not to shout

"What Syaoran?" Yelan asked

"The past princes and princesses- they're in our school. They have most of their classes with Sakura and me." Syaoran said

"Okay," Yelan said, "that's good- you have to keep an eye out on them."

"I will mother," Syaoran said

_--_

_So what do you think? The new students have finally been introduced! Please tell me what you think!_

_-Butterfly_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone! Hope you like this story so far! Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 7**_

The next day Sakura entered the classroom early, looking tired and as if she was sick.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked, walking over to her desk with Mayuko, Shana, Resha, Anya, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said smiling

"No you aren't." Shana said, feeling her forehead, "You're burning up!"

"You need to go to the nurse's and go home." Chiharu said

"No, I'll be fine- really." Sakura said smiling

"Just don't play gym, okay?" Rika said

"I'm fine, really you guys." Sakura said

Syaoran walked through the large group of girls around his girlfriend's desk. Immediately seeing Sakura's pale face and slightly fake smile that only he could tell was fake (and he knew), he put his hand on Sakura's forehead, shocking all the girls around him.

"Oh, hi Syaoran," Sakura said, genuinely smiling up at him

"Don't play gym- go to the nurse's next period." Syaoran said

"I'm fine, really." Sakura said

"You're forehead's burning up and you're pale." Syaoran said, "Please Sakura, go to the nurse's next period."

"Would you all stop worrying, I'm fine!" Sakura said

"Something up?" Ryou said, walking over with the other boys

"Her forehead's hot but she won't go to the nurse's or anything!" Resha said, "Adacis- you can always get someone to do something like this!"

"Resha, I can't _force_ Sakura to do anything." Adacis said

"Oh come on! You did it to Ryou before!" Resha said, latching onto Adacis's arm, "Please Adacis…"

"No Resha," Adacis said, and looked towards James pleadingly

"Come on, we should sit down." James said, catching Adacis's look

"Sakura, just go to the nurse's next period- you really don't look good at all. No offense," Mayuko said

"I'll be fine," Sakura said smiling as they all went to their own seats except for Eriol

"Sakura," Eriol said

"Hm?" Sakura said

"It's the power levels," Eriol said under his breath so only Sakura and Syaoran could hear, "Make sure you watch yourselves. Syaoran, you can get sick too. Sakura- it's because you're not used to the power levels of them. You don't have to go to the nurse's- but you have to be careful. It's like when you were changing the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards- your body isn't ready yet."

"Okay, thanks Eriol," Sakura said

"We'll talk more during lunch- even if Sakura isn't here." Syaoran said

"Yes," Eriol said, and sat down

"Class, we have another transfer student. You probably already know her as well- Li Meiling," Mrs. Tsuki said as Meiling entered the classroom

"Hi everyone," Meiling said bowing

"Take a seat beside Keshin Zuko," Mrs. Tsuki said

"Thank you," Meiling said, and sat beside Zuko

The next period came, and Sakura didn't go to the nurse's, although everyone kept trying to get her to. The morning was quick, and it was already lunchtime.

"Sakura- you really should go to the nurse's." Takashi said, looking at Sakura, whose face was now paler and her eyes seemed to have lost the glow they normally had

"I'm fine." Sakura said, but her voice wasn't as cheery as it normally was

"Are you sure?" Sky asked

"Yeah, don't worry." Sakura said

Syaoran placed his hand on Sakura's forehead as he had done that morning. "You're even hotter then you were this morning Sakura,"

"I'm fine, really!" Sakura said

"Let's get you to the nurse's office Sakura," Eriol said

"You all worry too much. I'm fine, really!" Sakura said

"Sakura," they all said in unison sternly

"I won't be able to stop you from just picking me up and dragging me there, will I?" Sakura said, seeing the way Meiling was looking at Syaoran

"Nope," Meiling said smiling

"Fine, Syaoran, Eriol, will you come with me?" Sakura asked

"Sure," they said, and walked with Sakura to the nurse's office

"So you think that the cards will start to activate soon?" Sakura asked

"Yes- that's why you've been getting sick. So you'll have to be careful." Eriol said, "But the way the Eclipse Cards will activate will be different from the way the Clow Cards activated and the way you transformed them into Sakura Cards."

"How will they activate then?" Sakura asked

"The enemy will attack you and you'll have to activate the cards within your heart. Its hard to explain it, I even have trouble explaining it. But as you could see, the Eclipse Cards are blank. When you activate them because the enemy- who I don't even know- has attacked, you'll have to pretty much pick one out at random and then activate them." Eriol explained

"Okay…" Sakura said, and started to sway

"Careful Sakura," Syaoran said, placing a hand on her back

"How long do you think it'll take before I can get used to the power levels?" Sakura asked, blushing as Syaoran blushed as well, keeping his hand on her back

"I don't know," Eriol said sadly, "Hopefully not long at all."

"Hopefully," Sakura said, and they entered the nurse's office

"How may I help you?" the nurse, Mrs. Zuki, said

"I don't feel well," Sakura said

"We'll see ya later, okay Sakura?" Eriol said

"Alright, hopefully I'll see you soon." Sakura said

"Alright, be careful." Syaoran said

"I will be," Sakura said, rolling her eyes as they left

"You seem fine Sakura," Mrs. Zuki said after taking Sakura's temperature, "You don't have a temperature. I would go back to class but be very careful."

"Alright, thank you." Sakura said, and after getting a pass went to where the others were still eating lunch

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said, seeing Sakura walking over

"I thought you went to the nurse's!" Seth said

"I did, but she sent me back." Sakura said

"Why?" Sky asked

"My temperature wasn't high," Sakura said

"You really don't look good though Sakura," Resha said

"You aren't going to play gym, are you?" Mayuko asked worriedly

"No, its not like most of you would let me anyways." Sakura said

"Right," Chiharu said as they all laughed

--

"Hey Touya," Yukito said as they sat in lunch

"Yeah?" Touya said

"I hear Akizuki's coming back tomorrow," Yukito said

"Oh no," Touya said, hitting his head

--

_He-he…gotta like that ending…lol! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!_

_-Butterfly_


	9. Chapter 8

Hi everyone

_Hi everyone! Hope you all like this so far!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 8**_

The day was quick, and soon Sakura was walking home with Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol.

"I'll talk to mother about it more today, maybe figure some more things out." Syaoran said

"Talk to Aunt Yelan about what?" Meiling asked

"Why Sakura isn't feeling well." Eriol said

"What would she have to do with it?" Meiling said

"We think it's because of the power levels we're getting from the new students and the cards." Syaoran said

"Oh, okay. Bye Sakura!" Meiling said

"Bye, thanks a lot you guys." Sakura said

"No problem Sakura," Eriol said, and they left as Sakura entered her house

Sakura leaned against the door, her head suddenly pounding and feeling very light headed and dizzy.

"Kero…" Sakura said, and suddenly fainted!

"Sakura?" Kero said, flying down and then seeing his master's body on the ground, "SAKURA!"

The door flung open. In the doorway was now Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Touya and Yukito.

"Sakura!" they said, running over to her

"We should've known this was going to happen!" Syaoran said angrily, "Meiling- go and get mother! And fast!"

"Right," Meiling said, running out of the house

"Let's bring her up to her room," Touya said as Syaoran gently picked her up

"Right," Syaoran said, following Touya up the stairs

"I'll call Ruby and Spinel and get them over here. They can try to help. I'll also cook something for Sakura," Eriol said

"Right," Yukito, who was now Yue, said

A few minutes later, Yelan, Meiling, Nakuru (Ruby Moon), and Souppy (Spinel Sun) were in the house.

"Young Sakura," Yelan said, placing a hand on Sakura's forehead, "This isn't good…I didn't think the power levels of ten young teenagers would affect her so hard with having transformed all the Clow Cards…"

"Why is it Syaoran and Eriol aren't affected though?" Meiling asked

"Because they've grown up around magic and feeling the presence of magic- Sakura didn't." Yelan said

"How long will she be asleep?" Touya said

"If the drink I made works she should wake up very soon." Eriol said, walking in with a cup of what seemed to be hot milk

"It better work." Touya said angrily

They gently poured the drink into Sakura's mouth, and a minute later, her eyes fluttered open!

"You try too hard sometimes Sakura," Syaoran said smiling

"Hm?" Sakura said, confused

"You were trying not to worry us, weren't you?" Meiling said, sitting on the bed beside her

"Was it that obvious?" Sakura asked

"It only got obvious when you fainted," Eriol said

"I fainted?" Sakura said

"Yeah- you're okay now, and that's all that matters." Syaoran said

"But you're staying home from school tomorrow." Kero said

"No, I have a big test tomorrow." Sakura said

"Why did you try to hide it though Sakura?" Touya asked

"I didn't want to worry you all, and please, don't tell dad Touya," Sakura said, "You know that he won't continue his dig if he finds out."

"Only if you promise that next time something like this happens you come home." Touya said

"Fine," Sakura said sighing

"Good," Touya said smiling

"Its time we leave," Yelan said

"Yes," Eriol said, "You need your rest Sakura- I fear tomorrow may be the day that it begins."

"What do you mean?" Sakura said

"The fight," Eriol said, and Eriol, Nakuru, and Souppy left

"Be careful," Yelan said, and left with Meiling

"See ya tomorrow Sakura," Syaoran said, leaving

"See ya," Sakura said

"Be careful tomorrow monster," Touya said as Sakura began to drift into sleep

"I will be Touya," Sakura said, and fell asleep, Kero looking over her

Sakura woke up late as usual the next morning. After rushing around, she made sure she was looking better then she thought she had yesterday. She rushed down the stairs and saw Touya and Yukito there.

"Good morning!" Sakura said energetically

"How are you doing today Sakura?" Yukito asked

"Much better, thanks Yuki!" Sakura said smiling, "I'll see ya after school!"

"See ya monster," Touya said, and Sakura ran out, glaring at her older brother

"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo said as Sakura sat down in her seat a few minutes later

"Good morning Tomoyo!" Sakura said smiling

"Feeling better this morning?" Chiharu asked

"Much!" Sakura said

"Hey Sakura," Eriol said, walking over with Syaoran and Meiling

"How ya doing?" Meiling asked, "You gave us quite a scare yesterday."

"What does she mean?" Tomoyo asked

"I just fainted," Sakura said, glaring at Meiling slightly

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Naoko asked

"I'm fine today, don't worry." Sakura said smiling

"You look a lot better then you did yesterday," Eriol said

"Syaoran, is something wrong? You're really quiet," Rika said

"I'm fine," Syaoran said

"You sure Syaoran?" Sakura asked, tilting her head

"Yeah, don't worry," Syaoran said, smiling

"Aunt Yelan kept you up all night, didn't she?" Meiling said

"Yes," Syaoran said sighing

"Why?" Mayuko asked, appearing with Shana, Resha, Anya, Ryou, Seth, Sky, Zuko, Adacis and James

"Just a family thing," Syaoran said, sending a look to Sakura and Eriol that they would talk about it later

"That sucks," Ryou said

"Yeah," Syaoran said, and they all sat down as the teacher entered the room

They were quickly in lunch, and there were under a large oak tree.

"It's so beautiful this time of year," Resha said

"That's for sure," Sakura said

But suddenly, a loud scream was heard from the pool (which was close to them).

"What happened?" Syaoran said, running over

Large rippling waves were in the pool, and there were people in there!

"What can we do?" Shana said

"You all go and get help- Sakura, Eriol and I can try to help these people." Syaoran said

"I might be able to help," Sky said

"NO!" Syaoran said

"Just go, please," Sakura said softly, "it's for the better."

"Right," Tomoyo said, sending Sakura a look that said she needed to explain later as she ran away with the others

"Do you have the Eclipse Cards?" Eriol said

"Yeah," Sakura said, quickly running to her bag only a few feet away and pulling out the cards, "Do you think its time to activate one?"

"Yeah," Eriol said

"Transform your scepter," Syaoran said, jumping into a tree and making his sword appear

"Alright," Sakura said, jumping into the tree Syaoran was in, "The key which hides the powers of the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command thee under our contract. Release!"

Her small pendant transformed, and Sakura clutched it and a random blank card tightly.

"Its gonna be alright," Syaoran said, holding her hand gently, "You just have to trust yourself and the cards. Your scepter is gonna change, and things might happen just like they did when you first transformed a Clow Card."

"Right," Sakura said, nodding her head and closing her eyes

As she closed her eyes, pink light emitted around her and she was suddenly engulfed in it. Syaoran had released her hand, and stepped up to a branch above her. Once the light died down, Sakura's scepter had changed. It now had a sun with a crescent moon on the bottom overlapping it as its head/top.

"You can do it Sakura!" Eriol said, his own scepter in hand

"Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Watery! Watery- stop these waves and make the pool as it was!" Sakura yelled

As soon as the head of her scepter hit the card as she jumped to the ground while doing it, glad to be behind bushes, light erupted around her again. This time it was blue- and Watery appeared from the card, and within another flash of blue lights the water was calmed and on the card was now an image of Watery in front of a pool.

"You did it!" Syaoran said, jumping down to stand beside Sakura

"I'm really weak now though," Sakura said, swaying slightly

"Its okay, just take a short nap. I'll wake you up before class." Syaoran said, cradling her in his arms

"You really do love her Syaoran," Eriol said, smiling as he walked over

"Yeah, the only thing is- how are we going to explain this to everyone?" Syaoran said

_--_

_There you go! Don't forget to review!_

_-Butterfly_


	10. Chapter 9

Hi everyone

_Hi everyone! Hope you like this story so far! Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 9**_

Sakura had luckily woken up before the others returned, and they wondered about why they were not wet, and they simply answered that somehow the water had calmed down enough that people were able to get out without assistance. During the next class (in which was a study hall) Tomoyo was writing a note to Sakura.

_What happened during lunch? And don't lie to me. Tomoyo_

Before writing Tomoyo back, she wrote Syaoran, asking if she should tell Tomoyo.

_She's been with you so far, so go ahead. She's part of the past anyways. Syaoran_

Sakura tried to contain the squeal as she read what Syaoran wrote. She smiled back at him, causing him to blush, and quickly wrote Tomoyo.

_We'll go shopping tonight and I'll tell you. It's a long story. Sakura_

_What do you mean it's a long story? Tomoyo_

_Magic. Sakura_

Tomoyo knew then that that was how they were able to stop the water so quickly and without getting wet- Sakura had used magic. It also explained why Sakura looked so tired right then and why Sakura had not been feeling well lately.

The day was quick, and Sakura was walking home with Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo had joined them for the day.

"Okay- you all better explain what happened today during lunch!" Tomoyo said as they all stood outside Sakura's house

"What do you mean?" Meiling said

"You used magic, didn't you Sakura?" Tomoyo said

"Yes," Sakura said, leaning against the door

"And why didn't you let me tape you?" Tomoyo said, putting her hands on her hips

"Because 'Moyo, I didn't know exactly what was going to happen." Sakura said, "I got a new set of cards- they're called the Eclipse Cards."

"Yes! I can make new outfits and make more videos!" Tomoyo said happily

"Tomoyo, there's more to this." Syaoran said

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo said

"Those new students- they're all apart of this huge past that we all share." Eriol said

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo repeated

"We're all reincarnations of past princesses and princes!" Meiling said happily

"Wow," Tomoyo said

"Yeah- all of us, the new students, us, even Touya is." Sakura said

"Wow," Tomoyo said

"But we have to keep this a secret for now," Eriol said

"So you won't tell anyone, will you Tomoyo?" Meiling said

"I've kept the secret of Sakura being a Card Captor a secret for three years and counting. This is nothing," Tomoyo said smiling

"Thank you Tomoyo," Sakura said, hugging her best friend tightly

"No problem," Tomoyo said, "Now Syaoran, you're going to take care of Sakura, aren't you?"

"I already promised her brother I would- and I don't plan on letting her get hurt anyways." Syaoran said

"Alright then," Tomoyo said smiling

"But Aunt Yelan might not be happy about this." Meiling said

"Mother will just have to deal with it." Syaoran said, "It's not like its going to matter- they're all going to find out soon anyways."

"That's true," Eriol said

"Hey, I hate to tell you guys to leave, but it's my turn to cook tonight. Dad's still at his dig," Sakura said

"Just be careful tonight, okay Sakura?" Syaoran said

"And call us if you need anything." Tomoyo said

"I will, don't worry." Sakura said smiling

Syaoran and Meiling quickly arrived at home, and as soon as they did, they knew they needed to tell Yelan what had happened.

"She transformed a card," Yelan said before either one could get a word in as they sat in the living room

"How did you know?" Syaoran said

"I could sense it," Yelan said, "What one?"

"Watery," Syaoran said, "But mother…"

"Yes Syaoran?" Yelan said

"We told Daidouji Tomoyo- Sakura's best friend. She's known about-" Syaoran said

"I figured it was only a matter of time before she found out. Remember, she came with Sakura three years ago to Hong Kong on the trip." Yelan said

"Oh yeah," Syaoran said, blushing

"She has kept Sakura's secret for the past three years, correct?" Yelan said

"Yes," Syaoran said

"Then she is trustworthy, I believe." Yelan said

"Yes!" Meiling said happily

"So when should we tell the others?" Syaoran asked

"Wait until more cards are transformed." Yelan said, "Or until Sakura feels it is time."

"What about the new students? Don't you think they'll find it really weird if we just walked right up to them and told them about the past?" Meiling said

"That is true," Yelan said

"So what should we do about them?" Syaoran asked

_Buzz_

"Hello," Syaoran said

"Hi Syaoran," Eriol said

"Come on up," Syaoran said, and a few minutes later Eriol was in the apartment

"Hi Eriol," Meiling said

"Hello Meiling," Eriol said, bowing

"Hello Eriol," Yelan said

"Hello Yelan, I hope I am not disturbing anything," Eriol said

"We were talking about telling the new students about the past." Meiling said

"Ah, but I believe they may already know." Eriol said

"What do you mean?" Yelan said

"I have been sensing the power around them and have been keeping a close eye on them, and it appears that they have known for a while, but do not wish to tell us about it for fear that we do not know." Eriol said

--

In a large house, ten people sat in the living room in a large circle.

"I can't tell if they know about the past or not." Mayuko said

"Everything's going to be alright though," Shana said

"I can't tell by their emotions if they know or are hiding something from us," Ryou said, "They aren't showing any different emotions at all."

"Then what can we do?" Adacis said

"I don't know," Resha said

"We have to figure something out," Anya said

"Before it's too late," James said

"Hold on- remember the water today at school?" Sky said

"Yeah," Zuko said

"I said I could've handled it but they refused my help," Sky said

"So?" Seth said

"I did end up getting some weird waves a few seconds later," Mayuko said, "Do you think they already know but aren't telling us?"

"I don't think anyone other then Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura know." Sky said, "They were the only ones to stay- I don't think the others have a clue."

"So should we talk to them about it tomorrow?" Anya said

"Yeah," Ryou said

"Then we should get a good night's sleep tonight," Shana said, "We should talk to them after school- invite them over perhaps."

"Right," Resha said

--

"So should we talk to them soon about it?" Meiling said

"Yes," Eriol said

"The sooner the better," Yelan said

"Tomorrow then," Eriol said

"Right," Yelan said

_--_

_There you go! If you have any ideas, tell me!_

_-Butterfly_


	11. Chapter 10

Hi everyone

_Hi everyone! Hope you like this so far! Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 10**_

The phone rang in the Kinomoto residents, and Touya quickly answered it.

"Sakura- phone!" Touya said

"Thanks," Sakura said, and took the phone from Touya, "Hello,"

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran said

"Hi Syaoran, what's up?" Sakura said

"We think that the new students know." Syaoran said

"That's good," Sakura said

"We're going to talk to them tomorrow after school, is that okay?" Syaoran said

"Yeah, where will we go?" Sakura said

"Eriol's, he's already said so, and he's talking to Yukito about it." Syaoran said

"What about the others?" Sakura asked

"We'll tell them when you feel ready Sakura," Syaoran said

"Can we tell them tomorrow too then?" Sakura asked

"It might have to wait until Monday, or else have them come over Sunday or something," Syaoran said

"Can I tell Touya tonight?" Sakura asked

"Sure. We'll get the others to come to the house Sunday." Syaoran said

"Who's house?" Sakura asked

"We'll have them come to my house." Syaoran said

"Okay," Sakura said

"Well, I should go. Talk to you later," Syaoran said

"Talk to you later," Sakura said, and they hung up, "Touya,"

"What's up monster?" Touya said, walking over

"First- I'm not a monster!" Sakura said angrily, "And I found out something more about the Eclipse Cards."

"What about them?" Touya asked

"I found out that I'm a princess from a past kingdom, and these new students are also past princesses and princes, and so are Syaoran and the others. Even you're a prince!" Sakura said

"You're joking, right?" Touya said in disbelief

"Nope!" Sakura said

"Whatever," Touya said, "Just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will be. And I'm going to Eriol's tomorrow after school to talk to the new students about everything." Sakura said

"Okay," Touya said

It was quickly the next day, and Sakura was in her seat.

"How ya doing?" Syaoran asked

"Fine," Sakura said happily

"How'd Touya take it?" Syaoran said

"Surprisingly well," Sakura said

"That's good," Syaoran said

"Hey, what's up?" Resha said, walking over with the others

"Hey, we're gonna go to Eriol's house after school- you all can come. Its going to be all of you, Eriol, Sakura and I." Syaoran said

"Sure," Ryou said

"That's great!" Sakura said happily

"Class, take your seats." Mrs. Tsuki said

"Are they coming?" Eriol whispered to Syaoran

"Yes," Syaoran said

The day was quick, and it was quickly after school and Rika, Naoko, Nikki and Yamazaki were going to go to Syaoran's house on Sunday.

"Let's go!" Sakura said happily

"Do you mind if I come?" Tomoyo asked timidly

"Of course not Tomoyo," Eriol said smiling

They were quickly at Eriol's house, and Yukito, Kero and Yelan were already there.

"Yue, appear. Kero, change form." Sakura said

"Yes mistress," Yue said after transforming, "Who are these people?"

"What the heck?" Shana said, shocked

"We know you're from the past." Kerberus said after changing into his true form

"How do you know?" Zuko said

"We can sense magic." Sakura said

"Alright," Sky said

"The others don't know though and we don't know much about the past." Syaoran said

"I'm seeing visions of it. They're very clear, but they're only bits and pieces. I can feel it," Sakura said sadly

"Sakura's power is stronger then any of ours. She's the only one that can see visions of the past." Eriol said, "I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed and _I'm_ not even having visions of it."

"So you hold the Eclipse Cards?" Mayuko asked

"Yes," Sakura said, "Yesterday, with the water, I transformed the first Eclipse Card- Watery. So far it's the only one I've transformed."

"We'll be beside you." Seth said

"Thank you," Sakura said, "The others don't know yet- they'll find out on Sunday."

"Alright," James said

A few minutes later they all left the house, and it was quickly the next day and Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Nikki, Naoko, Rika, Syaoran, Eriol, and Takashi were all at Syaoran's house along with Yelan.

"What's up?" Chiharu said

"You know how I'm a Card Captor, right?" Sakura said

"Yeah," Naoko said

"Well there's a new set of cards, and they're called the Eclipse Cards. We're all part of a past that goes along with the cards. All of us here, as well as the ten new students." Syaoran said

"Are you serious?" Rika said

"Very," Yelan said, "You must trust us with your lives."

"If Sakura's the one that controls the cards, of course I trust her with my life." Naoko said

"We all do, right?" Chiharu said

"Yes," they said

"Good," Yelan said

They spent the rest of the day together, just hanging out. So the next day after Sakura entered the classroom…

"I haven't been having visions lately," Sakura said sadly

"Don't worry about it; they'll start coming again soon." Anya said smiling

"I hope, I wanna learn more about the past." Sakura said

"Cheer up Sakura, we all love your smile, don't frown!" Tomoyo said

"I'm sure there's one person in particular that loves your smile," Meiling said, nudging Syaoran, causing him to blush

"Class, take your seats." Mrs. Tsuki said as she entered the classroom

_Something wrong Sakura? Tomoyo_

_Syaoran hasn't even acted like he's my boyfriend or anything. We haven't even gone out since he got back. Sakura_

_I'm sure he's just been busy unpacking; I'm sure it's nothing Sakura, stop worrying about it. Tomoyo_

_Yeah, I'm sure that's it. Sakura said_

They were quickly in lunch, and before sitting down, Tomoyo pulled Syaoran away from the group.

"What's up Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked

"Sakura's worried," Tomoyo said

"About what?" Syaoran said, confused

"You- you haven't even treated her like your girlfriend or anything." Tomoyo said, "You haven't even taken her out yet. I understand you're probably still busy unpacking, but you should take a break and take her out."

"It's hard to explain it Tomoyo," Syaoran said, leaning against the tree they were under and looking at the ground

"I'm sure I'll understand it. So explain," Tomoyo said, putting her hands on her hips

"I have to take over the family when I get older. That's why I had to leave three years ago." Syaoran said after a pause, "In that time I still loved Sakura. And I still do now, but I don't want her to have to carry the burden of having to live up to the expectations of being my future wife, if it were ever to go that far, because there are lots of expectations for it."

"Sakura would be willing to do anything for you Syaoran." Tomoyo said, her eyes softening, "She really loves you. Other guys asked her out while you were gone, but she turned them down. She'd be willing to take on whatever comes her way- and whatever she has to face or live up to she'd be will to at least try."

"I know, but I don't want to put any more stress on her." Syaoran said

"She'll be fine- you have to trust her and stop worrying." Tomoyo said

"Yeah," Syaoran mumbled

"So ask her out on a date!" Tomoyo said

"I will," Syaoran said, and walked over to the group

But as Syaoran was about to sit beside Sakura, a monster made of wood appeared!

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Zuko said angrily

"Zuko, calm down." Ryou said

"Just get your weapons ready!" Syaoran said, making his sword appear

"The key which hides the powers of eclipses. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Sakura yelled

Sakura's scepter appeared, and she immediately reached into her bag, taking out a card.

"Be careful." Shana said as Sakura held the card up

"Eclipse Power! Activate your power! Activate Firey! Firey, destroy this wooden monster!" Sakura yelled

Red lights appeared around Sakura, and Firey appeared from the card and went after the wood monster, instantly engulfing it in flames and destroying it. Once the light died, on the card was Firey in front of a stack of wood.

"Two down," Sakura said, pocketing the card and making her scepter become its key again

"I could've done that." Zuko said, crossing his arms

"Of course you could have Zuko," Shana said, rolling her eyes

"You okay Sakura?" Syaoran said, making his sword disappear

"Yeah, thanks." Sakura said smiling

"Hey, uh, do you want to go out on Friday?" Syaoran asked, rubbing his neck

"Like on a date?" Sakura asked

"Yeah," Syaoran said

"I'd love to Syaoran!" Sakura said happily

"Ooh you just HAVE to let me choose your outfit Sakura!" Tomoyo said, popping up beside her

"Of course Tomoyo," Sakura said sighing and smiling at her best friend

"Yay!" Tomoyo said happily

"Oo-kay," Ryou said, "She's a tad too happy…"

"What, you getting a little headache?" Mayuko said in a baby voice

"Yes," Ryou said, holding his head

"Aw poor baby." Mayuko said, patting his head

"What is she talking about?" Meiling asked

"Oh, we never told you our powers, did we?" Resha said

"No, you didn't." Syaoran said

"I have powers of emotions," Ryou said

"Air," Seth said

"Water," Sky said, "Which is why I could've helped when Sakura transformed Watery."

"Firey," Zuko said, "I so could have handled that wooden monster."

"Sure you could have Zuko," Shana said, "Light is my power."

"Stone," James said

"Love," Resha said

"Animals," Adacis said

"Physic," Mayuko sad

"Music," Anya said

"Okay then," Sakura said

_--_

_There you go! Hope you liked it! If you have any ideas, tell me!_

_-Butterfly_


	12. Chapter 11

Hi everyone

_Hi everyone! Hope you like this story so far! And if you have any ideas, tell me please! I'm getting slight writer's block at the moment for this story._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 11**_

Time went by quickly, and the week seemed to go by slowly and without any attacks. So that Saturday…

"So you ready for tonight Sakura?" Chiharu asked as they stood around her desk

"Yeah," Sakura said smiling

"I have a bad feeling, so be careful, okay?" Mayuko said

"We will be, don't worry Mayuko. Thanks though," Sakura said smiling

"Sakura," Syaoran said, walking over

"Yeah Syaoran?" Sakura asked

"My mom wants to see you tonight before we go out." Syaoran said

"Okay," Sakura said smiling

"And so do my sisters- so I'm warning you ahead of time." Syaoran said

"Class, take your seats please." Mrs. Tsuki said

Time went by quickly, and it was quickly lunchtime.

"I'll pick you up at 5:00, okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked

"You know where Tomoyo lives right?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, why?" Syaoran said

"Because I'm gonna be at her house." Sakura said

"All of us girls will be!" Shana said happily

"I feel sorry for you Sakura," Ryou said

"I'm sure the girls won't hurt her that badly." Adacis said

"Yeah right Adacis." James said laughing

Time went by quickly, and Sakura and the girls were quickly at Tomoyo's.

"Sakura, go and wait in my room while we get the stuff, okay?" Tomoyo said

"Okay," Sakura said, walking up the large stairs

A few minutes later, the others came into Tomoyo's room, most of them holding make up and accessories. Tomoyo held in her hands a soft pink dress. It was halter-strapped and went to her knees.

"Oh wow 'Moyo, it's gorgeous!" Sakura said, "But isn't it a little too formal?"

"Nope! Syaoran told me where he's taking you already." Tomoyo said, "And this is perfect for it."

"Okay then," Sakura said

Sakura quickly changed into the dress, and the girls put her hair in small pigtails (her hair was still short), put light blush on her, clear lip gloss, and soft pink eye shadow on her. It was soon 5:00, and Syaoran rang Tomoyo's doorbell.

"Come on in Syaoran," Naoko said, opening the door

"Thanks, is Sakura ready?" Syaoran, who wore a green dress shirt and black pants, said, entering the mansion

"Here she comes now," Chiharu said

Sakura walked down the stairs gracefully, and Syaoran's mouth opened wide.

"Wow…you look…amazing," Syaoran said

"Thanks," Sakura said blushing

"Now be back by 10:00 you two!" Meiling said teasingly

"Oh be quiet Meiling," Syaoran said, glaring at his cousin

"Syaoran," Sakura said, placing a hand gently on his arm

"Right, let's go." Syaoran said, taking her hand

"See ya!" Sakura said, and walked out with Syaoran

"So are you all staying at Tomoyo's or something?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah," Sakura said smiling

"Oh, I'm warning you in case you forgot; my sisters are slightly insane when it comes to cuteness." Syaoran said

"I remember, and I think Touya and Yuki do too," Sakura said

"Right," Syaoran said smiling

"Thanks for taking me out though Syaoran…I hate to say it, but it almost seemed like you didn't want me to be your girlfriend when you came back." Sakura said blushing

"I'm sorry about that." Syaoran said, "I just…I have to take over the family when I get old enough, and I don't want you to feel like you have to meet certain expectations because of that."

"Syaoran, I'll do anything for you," Sakura said, looking into his amber eyes

"That's what Tomoyo said," Syaoran said smiling

"Okay," Sakura said blushing

They walked the rest of the way to Syaoran's apartment silently.

"Mom, I brought Sakura here like you wanted." Syaoran said as he entered the house

"Sakura!" four girls with brown hair and amber eyes said, running to Sakura

"Girls," Yelan said, and instantly the girls stopped cooing over Sakura and stood in a straight line with Syaoran, all of them rigid

"Hello Mrs. Li," Sakura said, bowing respectfully

"Sakura, call me Yelan." Yelan said, tilting Sakura's head up, "You have only become prettier my dear."

"Thank you," Sakura said blushing

"Did you bring the cards with you incase something were to happen?" Yelan asked, seeing the small purse Sakura had

"Yes," Sakura said, touching the pendant around her neck

"Very good, I feel an attack with happen tonight." Yelan said

"Many do," Syaoran said

"You may go, but be careful." Yelan said

"We will be," Syaoran said, and he and Sakura left

"That was interesting," Sakura said as they walked to a restaurant

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said smiling

"Good," Syaoran said smiling

They soon entered the restaurant, but as they exited, a large wind monster appeared!

"Come on!" Syaoran said, pulling Sakura into an alley

"The key which hides the power of eclipses. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Sakura yelled

"Let's do this," Syaoran said, making his sword appear, "Be careful Sakura,"

"You too," Sakura said, exiting the alley with him

A tall thirteen-year-old boy with short brown hair appeared behind Sakura and Syaoran. Both immediately turned around, sensing magic.

"Hello your majesties," the boy said

"Who are you?" Syaoran said

"My name is not needed to be known." The boy said

"Tell-" Syaoran said

But Sakura's scream overlapped the rest of his sentence!

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled as Sakura fell into his arms

"'M okay…" Sakura said, weakly standing up

"Sakura," Syaoran said, hugging her

"Syaoran, you handle the boy, I'll handle the monster." Sakura said

"Are you sure?" Syaoran said worriedly

"Yeah, don't worry." Sakura said smiling

"Okay…" Syaoran said, releasing her

"Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Windy! Windy- defeat this monster that is under your element!" Sakura yelled

The monster was destroyed, and on the card Sakura held in her hand was a picture of Windy with the monster it destroyed in the background.

"Age has done you both well," the boy said

"What is your name?" Sakura asked, clutching her scepter tightly

"My name is Cane…" the boy said, and disappeared

"Are you okay Sakura?" Syaoran said, making his sword disappear as Sakura began to sway about slightly

"Yeah," Sakura said smiling

"You sure?" Syaoran asked, laying a hand on her shoulder

"Yeah, but that attack hurt," Sakura said, laying her head on his shoulder as he wrapped both his arms around her and she made her scepter become her pendant

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Syaoran said

"That's okay, it doesn't hurt that badly," Sakura said as she hugged him

"I missed you Sakura," Syaoran said

"I missed you too Syaoran," Sakura said, looking up at him

Amber eyes and emerald eyes met, and Syaoran closed the gap between their lips, kissing her gently.

"I love you Sakura," Syaoran said

"I love you too Syaoran," Sakura said

Syaoran and Sakura continued their date in peace, talking about anything they could think of.

"See ya later Syaoran," Sakura said as they were in front of Tomoyo's house

"See ya Sakura," Syaoran said

Syaoran kissed Sakura and then walked away.

"CUTE!" Tomoyo screamed from her bedroom window

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said, blushing madly

"Its true love." Resha said sighing dreamily

"Lucky," Anya said

"Come on and tell us about it Sakura!" Chiharu said as Sakura entered the room

"Alright, alright." Sakura said laughing

"First- was there an attack?" Mayuko asked

"Yes," Sakura said, slightly sadly

"Okay, so what else happened? Tell us Sakura!" Meiling said, tugging on Sakura's arm

"Okay, okay." Sakura said laughing

_--_

_Okay, hope you liked it! Remember, if you've got any ideas, tell me! Don't forget to review please!_

_-Butterfly_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hi everyone! Hope you've all been enjoying this so far...I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF IDEAS! If you have ANY for this story, THEY ARE NEEDED! Right now I only have this week's chapter. Next week's isn't done yet. So if there isn't a chapter next week, you can look at my profile to find out why because I will probably say why then._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 12**_

The night was quick, and it was quickly already the next morning.

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Kais Cane." Mrs. Tsuki said

Sakura and Syaoran straightened in their seats worriedly as Cane looked at them. "This isn't good," Syaoran muttered

"I'm sensing magic around him." Sakura muttered

Eriol looked at them, obviously able to sense the magic as well. Mayuko, Shana, Resha, Anya, Ryou, Seth, Sky, Zuko, Adacis, and James also looked at Sakura and Syaoran out of the corners of their eyes. It was an unspoken deal- they were going to talk during lunch.

"Cane is the one that attacked us yesterday." Sakura said sadly when everyone but Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Takashi were standing under a large tree

"He has the same aura and he looks exactly like him." Syaoran said

"Lets just hope he doesn't recognize you." Eriol said

Suddenly, a large earthquake started.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said

"People are too afraid!" Ryou said, clutching his head

"And Takashi hasn't activated his power yet! Crap!" James said angrily

"James, put a barrier up!" Mayuko said

"Alright!" James said

A large stone barrier surrounded them all.

"Sakura, activate your scepter." Eriol said

"Right." Sakura said, "The key which hides the powers of eclipses. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!"

Sakura's scepter then appeared.

"James, you have to let me out!" Sakura said

"Its too dangerous Sakura- you could get hurt badly!" James said

"I don't care! I would rather be hurt then have others hurt!" Sakura said

"James, open the barrier!" Shana said, "Sakura can handle it."

"You better be careful princess." James said

"Don't call me princess." Sakura said, and James brought down some of the barrier, only enough for Sakura to get through though

"Eclipse Power! Activate your power! Activate Earthy! Earthy, stop this earthquake!" Sakura yelled

Earthy appeared, and after a minute, the earthquake stopped and James brought the barrier down.

"Very impressive," Cane said appearing

"Why are you hurting people Cane?" Sakura asked, clutching her scepter close as Syaoran appeared beside her

"It doesn't matter why I do it." Cane said, and suddenly disappeared again

"This isn't good." Mayuko said

"Can you locate him?" Seth asked

"No," Mayuko said sighing, "I don't know where he is."

"And we can't locate him without something of his." Syaoran said

"Hold on- you can locate people?" Sakura said

"Yeah," Mayuko said

"That's awesome!" Sakura said

"Yeah," Mayuko said smiling, "So what do we do?"

"Be extremely careful with him and try to avoid using magic when he's around." Eriol said

"We never use magic unless we're at home anyways." Sky said

"And we just don't use ours really unless there's an attack." Sakura said

"Yes, well, still, we need to be careful and on the look-out with him." Eriol said

"Right," Syaoran said, "He could easily attack any of us."

"He's going to go mainly for Sakura." Zuko said

"How do you know?" Syaoran asked

"Sakura's the past princess, not to mention that she has the most powers AND the Eclipse Cards. If I were him, I would go after Sakura." Zuko said

"We should have someone around her all the time then." Adacis said

"What? I don't need someone around me all the time!" Sakura said angrily

"Calm down." Ryou said, holding his head

"Sakura, it's for the best." James said

"I can take care of myself!" Sakura said, "I don't need to be babysat!"

"Sakura, it's for the best!" Anya said

"And I can take care of myself! I have the Eclipse Cards, and anyways- Kero's almost always with me anyways!" Sakura said

"And what can he do?" Ryou said

"He can protect me! He's done it plenty of times before!" Sakura said

"Sakura- just let one of us be with you all the time." Resha said

"No! I'm tired of being treated like a little girl! I'm not a little girl! I'm THIRTEEN!" Sakura said angrily, and tears rolled down her cheeks

"Aren't you going to say something Syaoran?" Shana whispered

"Sakura," Syaoran said, placing a hand on her shoulder

"You're on my side, aren't you Syaoran?" Sakura asked, looking up at him

Syaoran closed his eyes. "Sakura, you can handle yourself. But its best if you have someone with you for protection." He said

Sakura was outraged. Her own boyfriend said that she needed protection. She had been fighting Clow Cards for years and had yet to be seriously injured. She could handle herself- she had proven it hundreds of times.

She dropped her scepter and her cards that were held tightly in her hand to the ground and ran off, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She only needs time alone, right?" Seth said

"No. She's not in a good emotional state at all." Ryou said

"Syaoran-" Eriol said

But before Eriol could talk to Syaoran, Syaoran was already running towards where Sakura had run off.

"He loves her deeply. He never meant to hurt her by telling her that she should have protection." Resha said

"Sakura could handle herself though…" Adacis said

"But she's still weak yet." James said, "She's only got, what, four, cards transformed now?"

"What, do you think that they're just going to start appearing right away? It takes time James." Anya said

"She's more powerful then we think." Mayuko said, "We need to trust that she'll take care of herself and be careful."

"I suppose," James said sighing

_--_

_Hope you liked it! And if you have ANY ideas- either PM me or put them in your review. Thank you very much!_

_-Butterfly_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hi everyone! You're in luck- I just got an idea a little while ago and got a chapter out of it! So here you go!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 13**_

Sakura sat under a cherry blossom tree, crying. Syaoran walked silently up to her.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said quietly

"Leave me alone Syaoran," Sakura said sniffing

"I'm not going to do that Sakura," Syaoran said, and sat beside her, "I'm sorry. I just…I want to protect you and make sure you're okay no matter what."

"And I can protect myself. You know how well I protect myself Syaoran," Sakura said

"I know. So I'm sorry, maybe you don't need protection." Syaoran said

"I don't!" Sakura said

"Okay, you don't need protection." Syaoran said, "But you have to promise me something."

"Okay," Sakura said

"Promise me you'll tell me when something dangerous happens and if you ever need help, okay?" Syaoran said, holding his pinky out

"Okay," Sakura said, pinky-promising him

"So why don't we go back to the others now?" Syaoran said

"Sure," Sakura said smiling as Syaoran helped her up

--

"She's coming with Syaoran," Mayuko said

"And she's happy again." Ryou said

"Thank goodness," Shana said sighing

"We're sorry Sakura," Anya said as Sakura walked over with Syaoran

"Its okay," Sakura said smiling, "Thank you though."

"You won't need protection from us." Sky said

"Thank you." Sakura said

"But you'll have to be careful. There's no telling what could happen." Ryou said

"I will be, don't worry." Sakura said smiling

"Good," Resha said smiling

"So lets go to the others now." Adacis said

"Right," Sakura said

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as they walked over to the others

"No, why?" Sakura asked

"Your eyes are red." Meiling said

"What'd you do to her Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, glaring at Syaoran

"Nothing. That new student is the enemy and the one that attacked us when we were on our date. We told her that she should have protection around her all the time, and she refused. Every thing's fine now though." Syaoran said

"Good," Chiharu said sighing

Time went by quickly, and it was already after school. As Sakura and Syaoran were in Penguin Park with the others on their way home, Cane appeared.

"What do you want Cane?" Syaoran said, standing in front of the others

"Just the princess's soul." Cane said

"You aren't getting Sakura!" Tomoyo said

"And you're one to stop me? You are one of the princesses with no magic. You aren't the one that should be protecting her." Cane said, standing in front of Tomoyo, who was in front of Sakura

"Touch her and you're dead." Eriol said viciously

"Oh am I?" Cane said, touching Tomoyo's face

Eriol's scepter appeared in his hand, and Cane jumped away from Tomoyo.

"So you are the reincarnation of Clow Reed...very interesting..." Cane said

"You will leave them alone!" Mayuko said

"And why should I do that Mayuko, princess of the Physic Kingdom. You may have physic abilities, but that is a weak power compared to the powers I hold." Cane said

"Then what about me?" Sakura said, "The key which hides the powers of eclipses. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!"

"My powers compared to your powers are the equal." Cane said

"You lie!" Syaoran said, making his sword appear, "No one is as strong as her!"

"Oh really?" Cane said, a scepter with a large spear at the top appearing in his hands, "How can you be so sure?"

"Your aura- duh." Sky said

"Your aura isn't nearly as strong as Sakura's. And anyways, she has more then you ever will." Anya said

"And what more does she have then I do?" Cane said

"True love." Resha said

"There is no such thing as love." Cane said

He brought his scepter down, and it was aimed straight at Syaoran!

"Syaoran!" Sakura said, running to him

Sakura ran and pushed Syaoran out of the way as Cane brought it down. A loud clash was heard as Sakura's scepter met Cane's.

"You will not touch Syaoran EVER!" Sakura said angrily

"She needs to calm her emotions...she's going to go crazy..." Ryou said

"Sakura, calm down!" James said, "You need to calm down!"

"If you ever touch Syaoran again I will personally come and hurt you." Sakura said, ignoring James

"Oh yeah?" Cane said, turning to her, "He has almost as much power as you...he'd be perfect for my mission as well."

"What is your mission?" Sakura asked

Before she could get a response, Cane started attacking her with his scepter.

"We have to help her!" Chiharu said

"How though?" Rika asked

"We just have to believe that she'll be okay..." Naoko said

"I'm not about to do that!" Syaoran said, bringing his sword up and running towards Cane, "I've got your back Sakura!"

"Syaoran- don't!" Sakura said

As he was going to bring the sword down, Cane disappeared! He was unable to stop his sword, and Sakura was now the one near the blade.

_--_

_Sorry about the cliff hanger. You'll have to wait until next week to find out if Sakura is hurt or not!_

_-Butterfly_


	15. Chapter 14

_Hi everyone! I hope you've been having a good time! I'm going to warn you now- I'm still running low on ideas here. And my computer acted up, and I luckily remembered what I had written before I lost everything. So I'm able to continue thanks to my handy-dandy USB disk! Lol. Well, here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 14**_

"Sakura!" everyone yelled, afraid

"I'm sorry..." Syaoran said, closing his eyes

Everyone closed their eyes as the sword came down. Tomoyo hid her face in Eriol's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, Ryou held Mayuko's hand as they both clutched their heads with their free hand, Takashi closed his eyes as he held Chiharu, who began to cry, Zuko held Shana as she began to cry as well, Resha and Adacis looked away as they held each other tightly, and James put his arm on Anya's shoulder as she closed her eyes and looked away.

A yell broke through all their sorrow. "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Shield! Shield, protect me from this unexpected attack!"

A shield that had a sun with a crescent moon overlapping it at the bottom appeared around Sakura, and the sound of a sword hitting a shield was heard. Tears of now happiness began to come from everyone's eyes.

"You are amazingly strong princess..." Cane said, "But can you be prepared for everything?"

As he said that, he brought his scepter down and hit the ground. Earth began to rise up towards Sakura and Syaoran!

"Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Jump! Jump- give Syaoran and I the ability to jump and dodge this attack!" Sakura yelled

Sakura held onto Syaoran's hand as she jumped and they dodged the attack with grace. Scowling, Cane teleported away.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked as Sakura made her scepter become her key again

"Yeah, just a little tired. But I'm fine, really Syaoran." Sakura said smiling, "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? I nearly killed you!" Syaoran said

"But you helped me activate a new card and you were trying to protect me." Sakura said smiling

"Why don't we just get home? You really should just rest." Syaoran said

"Alright. That sounds really good right now." Sakura said

"Right, lets go." Syaoran said

Syaoran and Sakura went separate ways, and Sakura walked home alone. But as she walked home, she began tired, and suddenly fainted in the middle of the sidewalk.

--

Touya looked at the clock. "Wonder where the monster is. She's late today." he said, talking to Yukito, who sat at the kitchen table while Touya cooked

"I'm sure she's-" Yukito began

But before he could finish his sentence, he transformed into Yue!

"My mistress is in danger." Yue said, and Kerberus flew down the stairs in his true form

"Sakura's in danger! We have to go and save her!" Kerberus said

"Chinese twerp, if you didn't protect her you're in trouble." Touya said under his breathe as he ran out of the house with Yue and Kerberus

--

Syaoran suddenly stopped in the doorway of his house, a pain shooting through his chest.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said

"What's wrong Syaoran?" Meiling asked

"Sakura's in trouble. I'll be back soon hopefully!" Syaoran said, and ran out of the house

--

The two groups (Syaoran alone and Touya, Yue, and Kerberus) ran throughout the town. They quickly found where Sakura was, and it began to ran.

"Why didn't you protect her twerp?" Touya said angrily as Syaoran checked her vital signs

"Because she was walking home and had insisted on walking home alone!" Syaoran said, "Just trust me Touya- and I'm sure you don't feel as guilty as I do. I could have stopped this from happening."

"Whatever- lets just get her to the hospital." Touya said

"No, we'll take her to my house. My mother can heal her and Eriol can help if whatever mother does doesn't work. It involves magic- she activated two cards- one of them she activated because of me..." Syaoran said

"What all happened?" Kerberus said as Syaoran picked Sakura up gently

"Kais Cane- the enemy- appeared when we were walking home and tried to get her. I was about to attack him, but he dodged and my sword came down on Sakura. She activated Shield just in time and then she activated Jump so that we could dodge an attack from him." Syaoran said, walking towards his house, "Are you all coming or not?"

"Yeah," Touya said, catching up to him

They were soon at Syaoran's house, and Yelan instructed Syaoran to take Sakura into his room as she began to the potion to wake her up.

"You are Touya Kinomoto, her older brother, correct? You gave Yue your powers to see ghosts" Yelan said, "And Yue, Kerberus, you may hide yourselves."

"Yes Yelan," Kerberus said, and they went into their hidden forms

"Is Sakura okay?" Yukito asked

"She will be fine. You are Yukito Tsukishiro, correct? Best friend of Touya Kinomoto and Sakura Kinomoto and the hidden form of Yue," Yelan said

"How do you know all this?" Kero asked

"I am the leader of the Li clan until Syaoran is married. You are also some of Syaoran's friends, so I am to know who are you. If I remember correctly, you all also visited a few years back. I believe you may remember my daughters more then me though." Yelan said

"Oh yeah." Touya said

--

"Sakura...I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you..." Syaoran said as he held Sakura's hand tightly

Syaoran sat there for what seemed like forever, just looking at Sakura. He was brought out of his trance-like state when Yelan, Touya, Yukito and Kero entered the room.

"This should work. If it doesn't I will call Eriol." Yelan said

"Of course." Syaoran said

Syaoran gently poured the potion into Sakura's mouth, and made her swallow it by running his fingers along her throat, blushing as he did so.

"Mm...wh-what happened? Syaoran, where am I?" Sakura said, looking at Syaoran

"You fainted on your way home." Syaoran said, his eyes softening as Sakura sat up gently, "You'll want to be careful."

"It may actually be best if she stayed here overnight." Yelan said, "So that we can keep an eye on her."

"Is there enough room?" Touya asked

"Yes, you may stay here as will if you wish Touya," Yelan said, "There is only one extra room though."

"I'll stay in the same room as Meiling if you really want to stay here with me Touya." Sakura said, "Dad isn't going to be home until tomorrow night anyways."

"Alright..." Touya said, "I'll get your school uniform and some pajamas for you and for me as well and I'll be back in a while, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Touya." Sakura said smiling

"Yeah, yeah, but if I hear that twerp entering your room or you going into his room you'll regret it." Touya said

"Touya- you know I won't do that!" Sakura said blushing

"Sure," Touya said, smirking as he left the room with Yukito

"Sometimes he gets me so mad..." Sakura said

"Why don't you just go back to sleep Sakura?" Syaoran said, "It will probably be good for you."

"Yeah," Sakura said yawning, "And you know what I just realized?"

"What?" Syaoran said

"Tomoyo is going to love hearing about this." Sakura said, and drifted into sleep

"True," Syaoran said, and kissed Sakura's cheek as he tucked her in, "Good night Sakura."

"Syaoran, you will have to sleep either in the living room or with Meiling or something if she is going to sleep in your room." Yelan said

"I'll sleep in the living room." Syaoran said

"Alright." Yelan said, "Wei is beginning dinner right now. I don't know if you will want to wake her for it or not."

"No, she needs her rest. We should leave now though." Syaoran said

"Yes," Yelan said, and they left the room

_--_

_There you go! I hope you liked it! Any ideas are wanted, and all reviews are wanted as well!_

_-Butterfly_


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey everyone! I hope you're having a good time!_

_IMPORTANT!: I have changed their ages- thanks to AngelEmCuti, who corrected me! They are all now fifteen instead of thirteen._

_Well, on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 15**_

"Twerp," Touya said as Syaoran entered the living room with his mother

"Yes Touya?" Syaoran said

"Watch my sister carefully and be careful with her." Touya said, and left the house

"I always have and always will." Syaoran said under his breath

--

_Princess Sakura walked through the palace, looking for something to do._

"_Is something the matter your highness?" Kerberus said, appearing beside the princess_

"_No, why do you think that Kerberus?" Princess Sakura asked_

"_You just look like something is wrong." Kerberus said, and rubbed his head along her leg, "Please, tell me if something is wrong."_

"_I simply worry, that is all." Princess Sakura said, petting Kerberus_

"_There is no need to worry your highness." Yue said appearing_

"_I still cannot help it...people are dying at the hands of our enemy because they fight for us." Princess Sakura said_

"_It is their destiny. They are the ones that chose to fight for us." Yue said, "We never made them fight."_

"_I know, but still..." Princess Sakura said_

"_Stop worrying little sister." Prince Touya said appearing_

"_I cannot help it big brother, you are aware of that." Princess Sakura said_

"_Yes, well, you, unfortunately, have a visitor." Prince Touya said_

"_Who?" Princess Sakura asked_

"_The twerp." Prince Touya muttered_

"_Syaoran!" Princess Sakura said happily, "And he is NOT a twerp!"_

_With that, she ran off._

"_Why don't you like Syaoran, your majesty?" Kerberus asked, "He is a fine man. He cares deeply for the princess."_

"_Which is exactly why I don't like him. Come, let us greet Syaoran as well." Prince Touya said, "I believe he has word of the war."_

"_Of course," Yue said, and they all went the same way Princess Sakura had run_

"_Your majesty, Kerberus, Yue." Prince Syaoran said as they entered the room that he and Princess Sakura were in, bowing_

"_Prince Syaoran," Yue and Kerberus said, bowing_

"_Twerp," Prince Touya said_

"_Touya!" Princess Sakura said angrily_

"_It is alright Sakura. I have been called worse before." Prince Syaoran said_

"_Oh, okay." Princess Sakura said blushing_

"_So why are you here?" Prince Touya asked_

"_Your aid is needed on Tomoyo's kingdom. It has been attacked. I just spoke with Eriol and he is on his way right now." Prince Syaoran said_

"_No! Not Tomoyo! Is she alright?" Princess Sakura said, shocked_

"_Yes, she is fine. Her people are shaken up, but few have died thanks to your barriers and protection aids. But there is still one monster there that needs to be defeated." Prince Syaoran said, "Eriol is trying as we speak. We must hurry."_

"_Right," Princess Sakura said, reaching for her necklace_

"_Princess- you shouldn't come!" Kerberus said_

"_And let Tomoyo's kingdom be destroyed or let Eriol get hurt? I don't think so." Princess Sakura said, making her necklace become her large scepter_

"_We can't stop you, can we?" Prince Touya said sighing_

"_No," Princess Sakura said_

"_Kerberus, Yue, go with her and the twerp to Tomoyo's kingdom. I will wait," Prince Touya said_

"_Thank you big brother." Princess Sakura said_

"_Yes, now go." Prince Touya said_

--

Sakura awoke as someone placed something on her forehead. She looked up to see her older brother looking at her.

"What's the matter Touya?" Sakura asked, her words slurred

"Nothing, I was just going to say good night." Touya said

"Oh! I should probably go and move into Meiling's room then!" Sakura said

"No Sakura, stay there." Syaoran said, appearing in the doorway

"What are you doing in here twerp?" Touya said, glaring at Syaoran

"Well for one its my room, and I need clothes for tonight." Syaoran said, glaring at Touya

"Oh," Touya said, blushing slightly from embarrassment, "Well, see ya in the morning."

"Its a good thing tomorrow is Sunday." Syaoran said (A/N: not sure if right, but i don't really care...) as he got into a dresser after Touya left

"Yeah," Sakura said

"Something wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked

"No, I just was having a vision before." Sakura said

"What happened in it?" Syaoran asked

"You told me in the past that Tomoyo's kingdom was attacked...should we check on Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, "Something tells me that something might be wrong with her..."

"Why don't you call her?" Syaoran said, "But I'm sure everything is alright."

"I hope." Sakura said, "But where is your phone?"

"In the living room, come on, you can come out to call her." Syaoran said

"Alright," Sakura said, and went into the living room weakly with Syaoran

"You're still tired, aren't you?" Syaoran said

"Yeah but I'll be fine." Sakura said

"Are you sure?" Syaoran said

"Yeah, don't worry Syaoran." Sakura said smiling

"Well, here's the phone." Syaoran said, handing Sakura the phone

"Help! Something is attacking the house!" a voice said as soon as they picked up the phone

"I'll get help!" Sakura said, and hung up

"What is it?" Syaoran said worriedly

"Something is attacking Tomoyo's house." Sakura said, a grave expression on her face as she reached for her necklace

"Mom!" Syaoran exclaimed

"What is it Syaoran? Sakura, what are you doing out of bed?" Yelan said walking into the living room

"Something is attacking Tomoyo's house." Syaoran said, standing up

"Go," Yelan said, "But hurry back. And be careful you two- especially you Sakura."

"We will be." Sakura said as Syaoran grabbed her bag that held her Eclipse Cards

_--_

_Hope you liked it! You'll have to wait until next week to find out what happens. Don't forget to review please!_

_-Butterfly_


	17. Chapter 16

_Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying this so far! Here's the next chapter!  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 16**_

Sakura and Syaoran ran through the town, quickly arriving at Tomoyo's house.

"The key which hides the powers of eclipses. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Sakura yelled

As her scepter appeared, they walked into the house. All the workers were unconscious on the floor, and they spotted Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi. They checked her pulse, glad to have found her to be alive, and ran up the stairs to Tomoyo's room.

"TOMOYO!" Sakura shouted as they ran through the halls

As they ran through the halls, Syaoran got his cell phone out and called Eriol, who was now on his way with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.

"Eriol is coming with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun." Syaoran said

"Good." Sakura said

She opened the door to Tomoyo's room carefully, clutching her scepter tightly. A large monster had its back towards them, Tomoyo against the wall, the monster having a claw on her body, stopping her from moving.

"Sak...ura...Syao...ran..." Tomoyo said weakly, looking at them

Sakura reached for a blank card, tears threatening to fall as she saw her best friend close her eyes. "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Sword! Sword- help me save Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted

Sakura's scepter became a sword, and she ran towards the monster. The monster dropped Tomoyo and turned around. As soon as it turned around, Sakura slashed at it, destroying it.

"Tomoyo...come on, wake up..." Sakura said, shaking Tomoyo

"Tomoyo!" Eriol said, running into the room with Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun and Syaoran

"Come on 'Moyo, plesae, wake up..." Sakura said, beginning to cry

"Take her to my house." Eriol said, "We'll get a potion started there."

"But-" Sakura said as Ruby Moon took Tomoyo from Sakura

"We promise Sakura, we'll let you know as soon as she wakes up or something happens." Ruby Moon said smiling

"Syaoran..." Sakura said, her eyes pleading at him

"There's no more room in my house, and Eriol can handle healing Tomoyo. Just promise us you'll let us know as soon as she wakes up." Syaoran said, knelling beside Sakura and putting a hand on her shoulder

"We will," Eriol said, "I promise Sakura."

"Alright..." Sakura said, "Just be careful with her, please."

"We will be." Spinel Sun said

"Wait! What about the other workers and people here?" Sakura asked

"I will put a sleeping spell on them so that they won't wake up until I return with Tomoyo." Eriol said, making his staff appear

"Alright," Sakura said

"Come on, lets go." Syaoran said

"Right," Sakura said, and they left with Eriol, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon, who still carried Tomoyo

"Is everything alright now?" Yelan asked as Sakura and Syaoran entered the house a while later

"Eriol is taking care of Tomoyo now." Syaoran said

"Did you activate a new card Sakura?" Yelan said

"Yes- the sword." Sakura said

"What cards have you activated now?" Yelan asked

"Watery, Firey, Windy, Earthy, Shield, Jump and Sword." Sakura said

"Very good." Yelan said, "I am returning to bed, and I suggest the two of you go to bed now as well."

"Yes mother," Syaoran said, and his mother left for her own room, "Do you want to stay here in the living room for a while? You won't be able to sleep, will you?"

"No, do you mind if I stay in the living room with you?" Sakura asked

"Of course not," Syaoran said smiling

"Thanks," Sakura said as she sat on the couch

"Do you want something to drink or a snack maybe?" Syaoran asked

"No, I'm not hungry or thirsty." Sakura said

Syaoran sat down beside her and held her hand, looking into her eyes. "You shouldn't worry about Tomoyo, she's strong and in Eriol's hands." he said

"I know, but I'm still going to worry. She's always been my best friend- and not only that, she's my cousin." Sakura said, "I mean, how would you feel if something happened to Meiling?"

"Good point. I would worry and want to kill the person that hurt her." Syaoran said, making Sakura smile a little, "Hey, I got you to smile a little."

"Thanks," Sakura said, smiling even more

"Anything for you Sakura," Syaoran said, squeezing her hand

"I really hope Tomoyo's okay..." Sakura said after a minute of silence

"I'm sure she'll be fine Sakura, so stop worrying about it or even thinking about it." Syaoran said, taking her head and moving it so it faced his, "It makes you sad and you shouldn't be sad."

"I can't help it though Syaoran, and you know that..." Sakura said

Syaoran pressed his lips against hers gently. "Which is one reason why I love you, but you shouldn't worry as much as you are." he whispered after kissing her, "Eriol cares for her- even if he doesn't want to admit it- and will take good care of her. I promise. And if he doesn't, I'll personally hurt him for you, okay?"

"Okay Syaoran," Sakura said, blushing as she laughed

"Monster, what are you doing out here?" Touya asked, entering the living room groggily

"I was just worried...a monster attacked Tomoyo and Eriol is taking care of her right now. He's supposed to call as soon as she wakes up." Sakura said

"Then why is the twerp out here as well?" Touya asked, glaring at Syaoran

"Because I want to find out as well and I wanted to make sure Sakura would be alright." Syaoran said, glaring right back at Touya

"Just don't try anything." Touya said sighing

"We won't." Sakura said, rolling her eyes

Touya left, and a few minutes later the phone rang.

"Hello, Li residents." Syaoran said answering it

"_Its Eriol," Eriol said_

"What's up? Is Tomoyo awake?" Syaoran asked worriedly

"_Syaoran...you and Sakura need to get here right away." Eriol said_

"Eriol- tell me what is wrong!" Syaoran said

"_Syaoran...just trust that I can't tell you on the phone." Eriol said_

"Fine. We'll be there in a little while." Syaoran said sighing

"_Good." Eriol said_

With that, Syaoran and Eriol both hung up.

"What's wrong Syaoran? Is Tomoyo awake?" Sakura asked

"I don't know...Eriol only said that we need to get there right away." Syaoran said, placing the phone on the hook

"Should we tell your mom?" Sakura asked

"I'll just leave a note." Syaoran said, getting a piece of paper out of his room

"Mm...what's going on?" Kero asked, seeing Syaoran in the room, "Where's the kiddo twerp?"

"You should come with us Kero. We're going to Eriol's house. Tomoyo was attacked earlier and Eriol wants us over at his house since he's healing her." Syaoran said

"And why wasn't I waken up earlier because of it?" Kero asked, flying into the living room with Syaoran

"Because we were in a rush Kero. Now come on, we have to hurry. I'm worried and scared..." Sakura said

"Its gonna be okay kiddo, don't worry." Kero said, flying over and petting Sakura's head, "Tomoyo's strong."

"But what if she's not strong enough?" Sakura asked, a tear rolling down her cheek

"Sakura, stop worrying. You have to believe that Tomoyo is strong enough to come back." Syaoran said, laying a hand on her shoulder

"Right." Sakura said sighing

A few minutes later, they were at Eriol's house and were in a large room along with Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Eriol and a sleeping Tomoyo.

"Why hasn't she woken up? Why did you call us here Eriol?" Sakura asked worriedly

"Calm yourself young Sakura," Ruby Moon said

"You try calming yourself when your cousin is hurt because you weren't there fast enough!" Sakura said

"Sakura," Syaoran said, laying a hand on her shoulder and bringing her close

"I'm going to contact Yue and have him come here. This is a dire situation." Eriol said

"Tell us what the situation is first Eriol." Syaoran said

"...The attack shocked her and we believe that she may not wake up because of it..." Eriol said, "I have tried every potion I can think of that could wake her up. But nothing has worked..."

"No...no! She has to wake up! Tomoyo HAS to wake up!" Sakura said, nearly screaming it

Sakura ran out of Syaoran's arms and sat at the bed beside Tomoyo.

"Please 'Moyo...you have to wake up...I'll do anything...I'll even let you make as many outfits for me as you want...please, just wake up..." Sakura said sadly

"Mm..." a loud mumble or groan was heard from Tomoyo's mouth.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura said

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said, "Where am I? What happened? Why are you sad?"

"We're at Eriol's. You fainted when a monster attacked you and me and Syaoran couldn't get there before you were attacked or anything. I'm sad because Eriol apparently tried a lot of potions and you hadn't woken up yet." Sakura said, tears of happiness coming to her eyes, "I'm just so glad you're awake!"

"Then you'll let me make you more outfits?" Tomoyo said, her eyes sparkling

"You heard that?" Sakura said

"Yes- and you have to keep your promise." Tomoyo said

"Aii," Sakura said, "Why did you have to hear that?"

"So I could wake up of course! I would NEVER pass a chance to make outfits for you Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily

"She's definitely back to her old self." Syaoran said, "Sakura, we should really be going back home now. Its really late."

"Right." Sakura said sadly, and hugged Tomoyo, "I'll come by first thing in the morning, okay? Its Sunday so we have a break from school." (A/N: not sure if right)

"Alright," Tomoyo said smiling, "Bye Sakura, Syaoran, Kero. Thank you,"

"No problem," Syaoran said, and he, Sakura and Kero left

--

_There you go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review!_

_-Butterfly_


	18. Chapter 17

_Hi everyone! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 17**_

"Were did you go?" Touya asked as soon as Syaoran and Sakura entered the house

"To Eriol's. Tomoyo wasn't waking up and he had us come over. She's awake now though." Sakura said

"With the twerp?" Touya said, glaring at Syaoran

"Kero was with us." Sakura said, hiding her anger, "You need to learn to trust him Touya."

"Why should I? He's part of the reason you've been hurt before!" Touya said angrily

"And every time he's helped me and I've turned out fine!" Sakura said, angrily, "Leave him alone already Touya! You can't stop me from loving him!"

"Why do you love him so much? He's only hurt you within the time you met. He left for Hong Kong three years ago and broke your heart when that happened. You got hurt getting Clow Cards because he wanted them as well. You got hurt transforming the Clow Cards because he couldn't do it." Touya said, sadly

"But I was never hurt that badly Touya..." Sakura said, "You have to let me be free. I'm not some little girl anymore. I'm fifteen now."

"I know Sakura...but you're my little sister." Touya said

Syaoran had gone unnoticed by the two siblings into the kitchen along with Kero, wondering if he was going to have to dodge any flying objects or something.

"I know that Touya, and I know you love me, but sometimes you take it too far." Sakura said, "Syaoran isn't bad at all. He protects me just like you used to before you gave your power away. And he protected me before. He helped me transform the cards and even helped me capture some cards. And he had no choice but to leave for Hong Kong before. He's the heir to the Li Clan."

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" Touya said after a short pause

"No," Sakura said

"Fine," Touya said sighing, "Just get to bed. I still don't like that twerp though."

"Just please lay off of him a little Touya." Sakura said

"Yeah, yeah." Touya said, and waved as he went into the room he was staying in

Sakura walked into the kitchen. "There you are." Sakura said smiling

"Yeah," Syaoran said, "Your brother isn't going to kill me in the morning, is he?"

"No," Sakura said, "He hopefully will lay off a little. I talked to him and told him what you've done for me."

"Yeah, I heard." Syaoran said, "Thanks."

"You're my boyfriend, I need to stand up for you." Sakura said

"Are you saying I wouldn't be able to stand up for myself?" Syaoran said

"When you're going against my brother probably not and when you're also not in the same room as him, yeah." Sakura said

"I'd actually have to agree with you there." Syaoran said, "But we should get to bed."

"Yeah, I'll sleep in the living room if you want to sleep in your room." Sakura said

"No, you should sleep in the bed. I'll be fine on the couch." Syaoran said

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, don't worry." Syaoran said smiling

"Alright...good night Syaoran," Sakura said

"Good night Sakura," Syaoran said, and Sakura walked into his room

--

Tomoyo lay in bed, Eriol sitting beside her.

"How are you and Ms. Mizuki doing?" Tomoyo asked

"We broke up. There was too many differences in us." Eriol said

"Oh I see." Tomoyo said, "Is she coming back to Tomoedo soon?"

"Not that I know of." Eriol said

"Why not? Shouldn't she be helping Sakura and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked

"There is no reason for her to help." Eriol said

"Oh," Tomoyo said

Tomoyo felt nervous for some reason, she didn't know why either. She had always known she felt something for Eriol, but had not truly felt nervous around him before.

"I really should let you rest Tomoyo, it is late." Eriol said, "Tomorrow I will take you home."

Tomoyo unconsciously reached for his hand as he stood up. "Please Eriol...stay..." she whispered

"Alright Tomoyo," Eriol said, and sat back down, kissing her forehead, "But you really should sleep."

"I've slept most of the day though Eriol," Tomoyo said

"You still need rest," Eriol said

"Can't you stay up and talk with me?" Tomoyo said

"Sure Tomoyo," Eriol said smiling

--

Sakura lay in bed, unable to sleep. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep, she just couldn't. She sat up, and walked over to the windowsill, looking out to the stars. She suddenly heard the sound of a sword being swung, and looked towards the roof that you could see from the windowsill. There, she saw Syaoran, sweat on his forehead and swinging his sword.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said

Sakura ran out of the room and towards the roof, realizing how cold it was- and Syaoran had no shirt on.

"Syaoran! What do you think you're doing out here?" Sakura asked

Syaoran didn't seem to notice Sakura. Suddenly, Yelan appeared beside Sakura.

"Young Sakura, leave him be." Yelan said

"He'll catch a cold if he's out here much longer!" Sakura said, shocked at Yelan's words

"He is training. It is not your concern." Yelan said

"I don't care if he's training! He shouldn't make himself sick just for the Clan!" Sakura said

"Whoever said it was for the Clan?" Yelan said, "He is not training for the Clan any longer."

"What else could he be training for then?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran

"Protecting you my dear. He truly loves you." Yelan said

With that, Yelan left.

Syaoran became aware of Sakura's presence as soon as Yelan was off the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" Syaoran said, walking over to him

"I should ask you. Your mother says you're training..." Sakura said

"Yeah, there's no telling when Cane is going to attack." Syaoran said, "I know my mom told you the real reason why I'm training here. My training for the Clan is done with. That's why they allowed me to come back."

"Okay..." Sakura said blushing

"So why are you out here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Syaoran asked, and they began to walk back to his apartment

"I saw you out there and came to get you to come back inside." Sakura said, "I didn't want you to catch a cold."

"Thanks Sakura," Syaoran said, kissing her cheek before they entered the apartment

"Its a good thing you did that outside. Touya probably would have killed you if it were inside." Sakura said

"Exactly why I did it." Syaoran said smiling

"Right," Sakura said laughing, "Night Syaoran."

"Night Sakura," Syaoran said

_--_

_Hope you liked it! Review please!_

_-Butterfly_


	19. Chapter 18

_Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying your summer so far!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 18**_

The next morning was quickly there and everyone in Syaoran's apartment were eating breakfast in silence.

"What do you want to do today Sakura?" Syaoran asked once they were taking care of dishes

"It doesn't matter to me. But can we go to Eriol's and visit him and Tomoyo?" Sakura asked

"Of course," Syaoran said smiling

"Thanks Syaoran," Sakura said smiling

"No problem Sakura," Syaoran said

"Hey monster!" Touya said

"I am NOT a monster Touya!" Sakura said, entering the room and stomping on his feet

"Ow!" Touya said, rubbing his foot, "Whatever. I'm going to work and so is Yuki. We'll see ya back at the house by 7:00, alright?"

"Alright," Sakura said, "Have fun at work."

"Whatever," Touya said, and he and Yukito left the house

"We're going to head over to Eriol's, alright mom?" Syaoran said

"Alright, be careful." Yelan said

"We will be." Syaoran said, and they left the house

They were soon at Eriol's large mansion, and Nakuru had let them in.

"Tomoyo woke up just a few minutes ago. She and Eriol were up talking most of the night." Nakuru said as she led them up to Tomoyo's room

"Okay," Sakura said

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily as Sakura entered the room

"Hi Tomoyo, how you doing?" Sakura said, hugging her best friend

"Great! And I already have a TON of new designs ready for you Sakura!" Tomoyo said

"Oh no," Sakura said

"Have fun with that," Syaoran said, leaning against the door frame

"Hello my cute little descendant." Eriol said, appearing in the doorway

"Gees, don't scare me Eriol!" Syaoran said, glaring at him, jumping slightly, "And DON'T call me that!"

"But why shouldn't I say the truth?" Eriol said

"He's got you there Syaoran," Sakura said smiling

Sakura suddenly straightened and Kero, who had been in her purse, flew out of the purse.

"That presence..." Sakura said

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Syaoran said

Suddenly, Cane appeared with a large monster in front of the large window!

"Come out come out wherever you are little princesses and little princes!" Cane said in a sing-song voice

"Tomoyo, stay in here." Sakura said, gripping her necklace, "The key which hides the powers of eclipses. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!"

Sakura clutched her scepter tightly and opened the large window. "Uh-oh." she said as she realized how far up they were

Eriol made his scepter appear. "Sakura, you should know what to do." he said

"Right." Sakura said, reaching for a blank Eclipse Card, "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Fly! Fly- give Eriol, Syaoran and I wings to fly!"

White wings appeared on not only Sakura's back, but also Syaoran's and Eriol's back!

"Smart," Cane said as all three of them flew out of the window, "But are you going to be able to destroy my monster?"

"Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Sword! Sword, appear so I may destroy this monster!" Sakura said

"Crap! My sword's at home!" Syaoran said

Sakura pulled out another blank card. "Please cards, don't let me faint because I'm using so many..." Sakura whispered, kissing the card, "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Mirror! Mirror, become another sword for Syaoran!"

"Enough playing around Sakura! We have to fight!" Eriol said, sending a magic blast at the monster

"Right," Sakura said, and looked at Syaoran

"Concentrate on where it is..." Syaoran muttered as they both closed their eyes

"Its chest!" they said in unison as they opened their eyes at the same time

They both flew towards the monster, and swung their swords at the chest of the monster, instantly destroying it!

"Damn it," Cane said, and disappeared

"Are you alright Sakura?" Tomoyo asked once they were all inside the room again and all the cards became cards again

"Surprisingly yes," Sakura said smiling, "I'm not tired at all!"

"Using three cards at once...its amazing that you haven't fainted..." Eriol said

"I'm not as weak as you all think..." Sakura said

"We never said you were weak Sakura," Syaoran said, laying a hand on her shoulder, "We just are surprised that you didn't faint because you've fainted before after using cards like that."

"Right," Sakura said smiling

--

_There you go! I hope you liked it! If you have any ideas, tell me! Because I am currently pretty much out of them!_

_-Butterfly_


	20. Chapter 19

_Hey everyone! This is the last update until August because I fly to Chicago on Monday._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 19**_

Sakura sat on Tomoyo's bed with her, Syaoran leaning against the wall and Eriol sitting at a chair placed near the bed.

"So how do you feel Tomoyo?" Sakura asked

"Much better. Would it be alright if I went home now?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Eriol

"I believe so." Eriol said, nodding

"Is something the matter Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her friend worriedly

"No, just thinking..." Sakura said

"About what?" Tomoyo asked

"My visions of the past..." Sakura said, "I just find it weird...in my last one, I dreamed that your kingdom was in danger, and then the next day you're hurt..."

"That is quiet odd." Eriol said

"But I'm okay now Sakura! And I'm sure that you protected my kingdom in the past!" Tomoyo said happily

"Right," Sakura said smiling

"I can't wait to go home! I can get started right away on making your outfits! Oh its going to be so much fun!" Tomoyo said happily, stars in her eyes

"I really wish I hadn't made that agreement now..." Sakura said sadly

"Oh you'll love all of them!" Tomoyo said, and looked at Syaoran, "And so will Syaoran!"

"What?" Syaoran said, looking at them

"Is something wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked, walking over and standing in front of him, standing up to lay a hand on his forehead, "You don't feel sick."

"I'm fine Sakura, really." Syaoran said, his eyes softening as he looked at her and took her hand, kissing it gently, "Thanks for caring though."

"Aw! So cute!" Tomoyo said happily

Sakura blushed. "I suppose its a good thing she doesn't have her camera." Eriol said

"Yeah," Syaoran said chuckling as his girlfriend's red face

"Syaoran!" Sakura said, hitting him gently

"What?" Syaoran said smiling

"Nothing," Sakura said, shaking her head

"We should probably get Tomoyo home now." Eriol said standing

"Yeah..." Sakura said

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be fine." Tomoyo said, smiling as she got out of bed

"That's not what I'm worried about." Sakura said under her breath as she walked out of the bedroom with the others

They walked to Tomoyo's house, and Eriol walked with Tomoyo to the door while Sakura and Syaoran waited at the gates.

"Um...Eriol," Tomoyo said

"Yes Tomoyo?" Eriol asked

"Thank you very much." Tomoyo said, "I owe you greatly."

"Anything for you Tomoyo." Eriol said, taking her hand and kissing it, "But a date this Saturday will, I believe, make up for it."

"Saturday at 7:00." Tomoyo said blushing

"Sounds wonderful." Eriol said smiling

"See you tomorrow at school then." Tomoyo said

"Of course." Eriol said, and walked to the gates

"Why are you so cheery?" Syaoran asked as Eriol walked over to them

"No reason," Eriol said

"You asked her out, didn't you?" Sakura asked

"How could you tell?" Eriol asked, looking at Sakura in shock

"Just a guess," Sakura said shrugging

"Well, I am going to go home." Eriol said

"Alright, see you tomorrow Eriol." Sakura said

"See ya," Syaoran said

"See ya," Eriol said, and left

"So what do you want to do Sakura?" Syaoran asked

"I don't know really. What do you want to do?" Sakura asked

"Whatever you want to do really." Syaoran said shrugging

"How about we get some ice cream?" Sakura asked

"Sure," Syaoran said smiling, "My treat."

"Alright," Sakura said smiling, "Thank you."

"Of course," Syaoran said, slipping his hand into hers as they began to walk

--

Yelan walked over to the phone that began to ring.

"Hello," Yelan said

"_Yelan," the person said, "Its Xing Fang."_ (A/N: I know, not a very good name! Sorry!)

"Yes?" Yelan said, confused as to the reason of the phone call

"_The other Elders and I have spoken." the person, Xing Fang, said_

"About what?" Yelan asked

"_Syaoran and taking over the Li Clan." Xing Fang said_

"Why did you have to speak about that?" Yelan asked

"_We have decided on who we wish for him to marry." Xing Fang said_

"But I thought we were going to give him until his eighteenth birthday to make a decision!" Yelan said

"_Yelan, his sixteenth birthday is this year." Xing Fang said_

"And that still gives him two years!" Yelan said

"_The Elders and I have decided. You must not question us. You know this Yelan!" Xing Fang said angrily_

"Yes," Yelan said, taking a calming breathe, "Who is it?"

"_Her name is Kamiya Miyako. She is on a flight to Tomoedo as we speak." Xing Fang said_

"Where will she be staying?" Yelan asked, sitting on the chair closet to her

"_With you and Syaoran." Xing Fang said_

"Will I need to go to the airport to pick her up?" Yelan asked

"_No. Everything has been handled already." Xing Fang said_

"Of course." Yelan said

"_Good bye Yelan." Xing Fang said_

"Good bye Xing Fang." Yelan said, about to hang up

"_Yelan," Xing Fang said_

"...yes?" Yelan asked

"_It is the best for Syaoran and for the Li Clan." Xing Fang said_

"We shall discuss that later. I will return to Hong Kong to speak with you soon." Yelan said, and hung up the phone

--

Syaoran sat at a bench in the park beside Sakura, one hand holding hers, the other holding a chocolate ice cream cone.

"Thank you Syaoran, this is delicious!" Sakura said happily, eating her vanilla ice cream

"Of course Sakura," Syaoran said smiling

Syaoran's cell phone then went off. He released Sakura's hand and picked it up, immediately seeing that it was his mother.

"Yes mother?" Syaoran asked

"_You need to come home immediately." Yelan said_

"Why? Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked

"_I will tell you when you get home. Just come home immediately and without Sakura." Yelan said_

"Alright mother." Syaoran said

"_And Syaoran," Yelan said_

"Yes?" Syaoran said

"_I apologize in advance." Yelan said_

"I'll be there immediately." Syaoran said standing

"_Of course." Yelan said, and they hung up_

"Is something wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked

"I think so. I have to go home immediately." Syaoran said

"Alright...I'll see you tomorrow then, right?" Sakura said, standing up

"Of course Sakura," Syaoran said, and kissed her gently

"If you need to, call me, alright?" Sakura said, seeing his worried and nervous expression

"I will," Syaoran said, and after giving her a small hug (making sure neither ice cream would get on them) walked away

"Please...let everything be alright..." Sakura said, looking towards the sky

The wind blew lightly around her, as if trying to reassure her.

--

Syaoran arrived at home, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"What is it mother?" Syaoran asked, entering the living room where she was

"Syaoran..." Yelan said

"What is it?" Syaoran asked worriedly

"I want to stop it but I can't, not until I go back to Hong Kong." Yelan said standing and walking over to stand in front of her son

"What did the Elders do?" Syaoran asked, looking his mother directly in the eyes

"They have made another arranged marriage for you. You are now with Kamiya Miyako." Yelan said sadly

--

_Please don't hurt me for leaving you and a cliffhanger and what I have in this chapter! __gets shield ready just in case Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	21. Chapter 20

_Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! I ended up working on a new Digimon story the whole summer, so I forced myself to write for my other stories today so that you didn't have to wait until Friday for an update! Hope you like this chapter! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_Recap from last chapter: Sakura and Syaoran go to Eriol's house to visit Tomoyo. When taking Tomoyo home, Eriol asks Tomoyo out. While Syaoran and Sakura are spending time together, Yelan calls and demands that Syaoran comes home immediately. The problem- a member of the Li Elders has called. And Syaoran is now forced into an arranged marriage._

"_I want to stop it but I can't, not until I go back to Hong Kong." Yelan said standing and walking over to stand in front of her son_

"_What did the Elders do?" Syaoran asked, looking his mother directly in the eyes_

"_They have made another arranged marriage for you. You are now with Kamiya Miyako." Yelan said sadly_

_**Chapter 20**_

Syaoran remained still and silent. Slowly, he closed his eyes. He felt anger beginning to build in his body and he felt sadness beginning to creep in him. Finally, he's back with Sakura, and after only a short time, he is being told that he can't be with her.

"When did you find this out?" Syaoran asked, trying to keep his voice calm

"Just before I called you. I'm really sorry Syaoran..." Yelan said, "I wish for you to be with Sakura, but the Elders have decided. I am going to get a plane ticket and going to go and talk to them."

"Alright." Syaoran said, "I'm going to go and see Sakura."

"Syaoran...be careful when telling her." Yelan said, laying a hand on her son's shoulder

"I will be mother." Syaoran said, and left the house

--

Sakura lay in bed. Touya was still at work and her father and yet to return.

"What's the matter kiddo?" Kero asked

"Just thinking...Syaoran had to leave early because his mother called." Sakura said

There was a knock downstairs.

"Coming!" Sakura yelled, and ran down the stairs, opening the door to reveal Syaoran, "Syaoran!"

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran said smiling

"What's up?" Sakura asked, "Oh! Come in,"

"Thanks," Syaoran said, "And we need to talk."

Sakura didn't like the voice he was using, and nervously led him into the living room.

"Let me get tea." Sakura said

"No Sakura, just...just sit down, please." Syaoran said, taking her wrist

"Um...alright," Sakura said, and sat down beside him, "What's wrong Syaoran? You can tell me anything."

"First, know that I will always love you." Syaoran said, taking her hands in his

"You aren't leaving again, are you?" Sakura asked nervously

"Sakura, just let me talk." Syaoran said

"Right, sorry." Sakura said blushing

"Sakura...the reason I had to leave early today was because my mother got a phone call from the Elders." Syaoran said, and took a deep breath, looking into Sakura's emerald eyes, "And...they apparently said that I am to be engaged to a Kamiya Miyako."

Sakura was silent as she looked into Syaoran's amber eyes. She knew he wasn't lying. She knew he was now engaged.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry. And I'd still like for you to be my girlfriend." Syaoran said

"I...I can't be your girlfriend if you have a fiancée Syaoran," Sakura said, shaking her head as her eyes began to water

"Sakura, my mother is going to talk to the Elders about this all. She's going to try to get them to stop this engagement. And if I have to, I'll personally go and make them cancel it." Syaoran said, turning her face to face his, "Please Sakura...just be my girlfriend still..."

Sakura looked deeply into Syaoran's eyes. "Alright Syaoran..." she said sighing

"Good," Syaoran said, and kissed her gently, "I'm really sorry this has to happen. My mother is getting a plane to Hong Kong to sort it all out."

"Its going to be alright Syaoran," Sakura said smiling

"Right," Syaoran said, kissing her again

"You should probably go home before either dad or Touya get home." Sakura said

"Yeah, definitely don't want it to be your brother." Syaoran said smiling

"Right," Sakura said laughing

"See ya tomorrow Saku," Syaoran said as they were at the doorway

"Of course Syao," Sakura said smiling

Syaoran left and Sakura immediately picked up the phone to call Tomoyo. She didn't know how she was going to handle this, or how she herself was going to handle it.

"Tomoyo, come on, pick up." Sakura said

"_Hello?" _Tomoyo's sweet voice said

"Tomoyo, do you think you could come over?" Sakura said

"Of course, what's the matter?" Tomoyo asked

"I'll tell you when you get here. Thanks 'Moyo," Sakura said

"Anything for you Sakura," Tomoyo said, and hung up

Sakura leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it, tears beginning to form. Yes, she loved Syaoran with all her heart. But how was she going to handle it if the girl Syaoran was going to marry- Miyako Kamiya- came and she and Syaoran were still together? What was she going to do?

The door opening made her jump up, slightly surprised. It was only her father.

"Oh, hi dad." Sakura said, drying her tears

"What's the matter sweetie?" Fujitaka asked

"Syaoran's mom got a call from the Li Clan and they're making Syaoran go on with an arranged marriage," Sakura said, tears falling down her cheeks again

"Oh Sakura..." Fujitaka said, and hugged her, "I'm sure its going to be alright."

"I hope so..." Sakura mumbled

"What's up with monster?" Touya said, entering the house as the two were hugging still, immediately being able to tell that something was wrong with Sakura

"Syaoran has to go through with an arranged marriage." Fujitaka said

"WHAT? I'M GONNA KILL THAT TWERP!" Touya said angrily

"Touya- don't!" Sakura said, releasing her father and looking at Touya, "Its not his fault! Its the elders' fault! They want him to take over the Li Clan!"

Touya stared at his little sister for a while. Suddenly, and quite strangely, he hugged her. "I'm sorry monster," he said

"Gee, way to ruin the moment Touya." Sakura said, and hugged him back, "Thank you though Touya. I think I'm going to be okay."

"You will be. You've fought tougher things that another girl." Touya said, and ruffled her hair as he released her, "You just better be careful."

"I will be. Tomoyo's coming over now." Sakura said

"Good," Touya said, and headed up the stairs

--

Eriol sat in his study, a book in hand.

"Eriol," Ruby Moon said, entering

"Yes Ruby?" Eriol said, looking up from the book

"Things we didn't expect or predict are happening." Ruby Moon said

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked

"I sensed a new presence entering Tomoedo." Ruby Moon said, "And its heading towards Syaoran's house as we speak."

"Hm..." Eriol said, "Things will work out. Sakura is strong. As are the others."

"I hope you are right Eriol." Ruby Moon said, and left the room

--

A tall, fifteen-year-old Chinese girl with long black hair and brown eyes walked up to where the Li's were staying.

"Syaoran Li...I'm here." the girl said, and knocked on the door

"May I help you ma'am?" Wei said, opening the door

"My name is Kamiya Miyako. I'm Syaoran's fiancée." the girl said

"I see, come in Miss Kamiya," Wei said, and allowed Miyako to enter the house

"Ah, you must be Kamiya Miyako." Yelan said, standing as the girl entered the living room

"Yes, you must be Yelan. Its a pleasure to meet you," Miyako said, bowing respectfully

"As is you," Yelan said, and bowed respectfully as well

"Where is Syaoran?" Miyako said

"He went to see someone. He should return momentarily." Yelan said, "I apologize for his absence at the moment."

"Its alright." Miyako said smiling

--

Syaoran walked down the street, kicking pebbles. He decided to take a detour through Penguin Park, as he didn't want to go back and see his mother again.

Suddenly sensing magic, he pulled his sword out, and reached for his phone, dialing the all-too-familiar number he could call in his sleep.

"_Hello, Kinomoto residents, Sakura speaking."_ Sakura said

"Sakura, its Syaoran. I'm sensing magic at Penguin Park. Can you call the others and get them here?" Syaoran said

"_Yeah, but why aren't you home?"_ Sakura said

"I'll tell you later, just hurry, I don't know where the magic is or anything." Syaoran said

"_Alright, just be careful Syaoran."_ Sakura said

"I will be Sakura," Syaoran said

"_Good,"_ Sakura said, and hung up

Syaoran put his phone back in his pocket and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. He knew he wouldn't be able to do much, since he had no ofudas (A/N: is that what they're called??) with him and Sakura was the Mistress of the Cards. But he could at least delay whatever was happening. And do anything he could. Anything to make sure that Tomoedo and his Sakura were alright.

His eyes flew open, and Cane appeared in front of him, a large wolf-like monster with him.

"Ah, no Mistress to help you I see." Cane said, "This should be easy then."

"Nothing in life is ever easy." Syaoran said, "Especially defeating me."

"Oh really?" Cane said

"Yeah, and its even worse when I'm in a bad mood." Syaoran said, and charged towards Cane and the monster

Syaoran swung his sword towards the monster, but it dodged and slashed its claw into Syaoran's arm. He let out a loud grunt, trying to ignore the sering pain.

"Ha, it seems to be quiet easy to defeat you." Cane said

A loud yell echoed in their ears. "ECLIPSE POWER! ACTIVATE YOUR POWER! ACTIVATE ERASE! ERASE- TAKE AWAY THE MONSTER THAT HAS HURT SYAORAN!"

It was Sakura's voice. Syaoran recognized it instantly and took a deep breath as the monster disappeared in a flash of light and Sakura and the others all appeared around him, Sky and Sakura looking at his arm worriedly.

"Damn it," Cane said, and disappeared

"Are you alright Syaoran?" Meiling asked

"Yeah, just hurts." Syaoran said, making his sword disappear and clutching his arm

"Lets get you to your house so Wei can look at it." Sakura said

"Right, thanks you guys." Syaoran said, and he started towards his house

"You aren't going to let him go alone, are you Sakura?" Rika asked

"Huh? Oh!" Sakura said, and caught up with Syaoran, "Sorry Syaoran...I got lost in thought." she said, making her scepter disappear

"Its okay," Syaoran said smiling, "But are you sure you want to come to my house?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" Sakura asked smiling

"I don't know...but something tells me Kamiya might be there." Syaoran said sadly

"Ah, so that was the reason you didn't go home." Sakura said

"Yeah, and I was really mad so it was actually a good thing Cane appeared because i could get rid of some anger." Syaoran said

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Sakura said

They were silent on the way to Syaoran's house, and as soon as they entered the house, Wei noticed the blood and went into the bathroom.

"Why don't you go into the living room? I'm going to talk to Wei and have him bandage this in the bathroom." Syaoran said

"Okay," Sakura said, and went into the living room

"Sakura?" Yelan said, standing up as Sakura entered the room

"Oh, hello Yelan," Sakura said, bowing respectfully

"Where is Syaoran?" Yelan asked

"Getting assistance from Wei--" Sakura was about to continue when she took notice of the third person in the room. "He fell and scraped his arm really badly." she lied

"Its alright, she knows of what you and Syaoran do together." Yelan said, "This is Kamiya Miyako. Kamiya, this is Kinomoto Sakura."

"Ah, I have heard a lot about you Kinomoto." Miyako said, standing and bowing

"I wish I could say the same." Sakura said, putting on a fake smile and bowing

"So what really happened to Syaoran?" Yelan asked

"A monster attacked him when he was heading home. We defeated it easily though." Sakura said smiling

"It almost seemed too easy though." Syaoran said, "Hello mother."

"Syaoran, this is your fiancée Kamiya Miyako. Kamiya, this is Syaoran." Yelan said

"Its a pleasure to meet you Syaoran," Miyako said smiling as she bowed

"Yes," Syaoran said, bowing and looking at Sakura worriedly, who only smiled

"I should go home. I'll see you in school tomorrow Syaoran." Sakura said

"I'll walk you home Sakura," Syaoran said

"Syaoran, there's no need to. I'll be fine, really. You should spend time with your fiancée." Sakura said

Neither knew how much hearing-or saying- those words hurt the other one.

"All...alright...I'll see ya in school tomorrow then," Syaoran said, and walked Sakura to the door

"I'm sorry Syaoran," Sakura said, and nearly ran out of the house, trying to keep the tears at bay

As soon as she felt the tears running down her cheeks she knew that she couldn't handle it. She knew that she was weak. She knew she wouldn't be able to be with Syaoran when he had a fiancée. But what hurt the most wasn't the fact that Syaoran had a fiancée. It was the fact that she wouldn't be able to rely on him all the time. She wouldn't be able to call him late at night anymore because of a vision. She wouldn't be able to hold his hand in school, or be able to hold his hand in battle. She wouldn't be able to survive with him with another girl. She wouldn't be able to see him ever again without bursting into tears.

_--_

_Hope you liked it! Leave me a review!_

_-Butterfly_


	22. Chapter 21

_Hi everyone! Its already time for a new update! I'm sorry about the ending to the last chapter...but I had to do that! Thank you to ALL the reviews! Within just one day I think I got three new ones! I was amazed!_

_So on with the next chapter already!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 21**_

Syaoran punched the wall angrily. He knew what was going to happen now. He had to get this sorted. He had to stop this marriage. He had to make sure he didn't lose Sakura. He almost lost her once three years ago and he wasn't about to lose her again.

"Mother," Syaoran said

"Yes Syaoran?" Yelan said

"I'm going to Hong Kong with you." Syaoran said

"Why?" Miyako said

"If you think I want to marry you you've got another thing coming. I don't love you. I don't even like you. The only one I love probably isn't going to be with me now because she knows about you. And she just walked out of this house and I can tell she's probably crying and I've already nearly lost her once and I'm not about to lose her again." Syaoran said angrily

"Syaoran!" Yelan said

"Sorry mom but its the truth and you know it!" Syaoran said angrily

"Syaoran..." Miyako said

"What?" Syaoran said angrily

"I understand. You can end the marriage. I don't want it either." Miyako said

"If all three of us go to Hong Kong we can probably get them to end it." Syaoran said, looking at his mother

"The plane leaves tomorrow." Yelan said smiling

"Good," Syaoran said, "Thank you mom. And thank you for understanding Kamiya. I'm sorry you probably came out here for nothing."

"Its okay. You're the talk of China. It was an honor just to meet you." Miyako said smiling

--

Ryou walked down the street with Mayuko. They had been just walking around since the attack.

"Sakura's coming," Mayuko said

"And she's not happy. She's torn." Ryou said, "She's crying."

"Oh no. I wonder what happened." Mayuko said

They both started running towards where they could feel Sakura. She sat at Penguin Park, sitting on a swing, crying.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Mayuko said, walking over

"Sakura, I'd walk closer and everything...but the power of your emotions is too strong. I wouldn't be able to control myself." Ryou said, standing a few feet away, "I've already got a bad headache."

"Its...okay Ryou..." Sakura said, hiccuping

"What's the matter?" Mayuko said

"Syaoran has a fiancée now and I met her when we went to get Wei to check his arm." Sakura said, "I can't handle it. I won't be able to be with him or anything."

"Oh Sakura," Mayuko said, and hugged her friend tightly, "I'm sure everything is going to be alright eventually."

"I hope so." Sakura said, "I really should go home though. I'm sure my dad and Touya are pretty worried."

"I'm sure." Mayuko said smiling, "Do you want us to walk with you?"

"No, its okay." Sakura said smiling, "Are you two...together?"

"Um...well, yeah actually." Mayuko said

"You don't act it." Sakura said

"Yeah, we usually like to keep it quiet. I've been trying to tell him we should let others know, but he says that it doesn't matter and its really confusing. I told him I want other people to know we're together, and he usually responds that it doesn't matter- all that matters is that we know and that we care about each other a lot." Mayuko said, "The only thing with having a boyfriend that can tell your emotions is when you're mad they can tell and everything else. And they can easily tell when you're going to cry. And it really sucks when you're PMS because he can tell."

"Yeah, that has to suck." Sakura said laughing

"Yeah, but he also cares a lot because of it and he knows when I need support." Mayuko said, staring at him longingly, "He's an amazing boyfriend..."

"I know how you feel..." Sakura said

"Oh! I'm sorry Sakura! Come on, lets just get you home." Mayuko said

"I'll walk, but thanks." Sakura said smiling, "And I'm fine, really."

"Alright, well, call if you need anything." Mayuko said

"Okay, thanks Mayuko." Sakura said

"Of course Sakura," Mayuko said smiling, and they left

"You're upset." Ryou said as she joined him

"Yeah..." Mayuko said

"Why? Sakura seems a little happier." Ryou said

"I just..where is our relationship going Ryou? I mean, we never really hang out by ourselves. We usually have the others with us. And we never...never do like what Sakura and Syaoran do." Mayuko said

"You're jealous too." Ryou said

"Would you stop analyzing what I'm feeling emotionally and analyze what I'm saying for once?!" Mayuko said angrily, tears threatening to fall

"I'm sorry Mayu," Ryou said, pulling her into a hug and fighting the headache, "Calm down, okay? Please, just calm down. You'll give us both a headache."

Mayuko laughed slightly and rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him, "See, this is what I want and what I was talking about. We barely act like we're together Ryou."

"I'm sorry Mayu," Ryou said, kissing the top of her head, "I'll act more like a boyfriend, okay?"

"Okay," Mayuko said, "And I'm sorry about this..."

"Its okay, I know why." Ryou said

"Jerk," she said, hitting his back gently

"I know," Ryou said, and tilted her head up to face him, "Mayu,"

"Yeah?" Mayuko said, looking into his red eyes

"I love you," Ryou said

"You know my answer to that." Mayuko said smiling, "I love you too." she said, knowing he would just want to hear it from her

Ryou gently kissed her, and they left Penguin Park, hand-in-hand.

--

Resha sat on the couch, watching television with Adacis. All the others had decided to walk around Tomoedo after the battle.

"I almost want to say that that battle was too easy." Adacis said

"I know what you mean Adacis," she said, and turned off the television, "You don't mind me turning that off, do you? Its just that there's nothing on."

"Its okay," Adacis said, and pulled her to him slightly, "Lets just sit together for a while. We haven't done that lately."

"So much has been going on that we haven't had the chance." Resha said, "I mean, with Sakura, Syaoran and the Eclipse Cards and everything..."

"Yeah, I know," Adacis said, kissing the top of her forehead, "What about Syaoran's and Sakura's relationship? Something seemed wrong with them today."

"I know. Their love is true, that's for sure." Resha said, closing her eyes, "They're going to have some troubles...other people will get in the way...but its going to work out. Its going to be fine for them."

"That's good," Adacis said

--

Syaoran paced his room angrily. It was night, yes, but he couldn't sleep. He knew if he went out with his sword he would be fine, but he'd get an ear-full from his mother, and Sakura if she found out. Sakura...oh how he missed her, even if he had just seen her earlier today. She seemed so upset...he just wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

He looked towards the cell phone he still had from three years ago when Sakura was working on transforming the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Three years ago. He almost couldn't believe it had been that long ago. It felt like it had been just last year. And then he remembered how much he had missed Sakura and how he still had all the letters they had written stuffed in a shoe box under his bed. Oh yeah, now it really did seem like it was a long time ago.

He dialed the familiar number. Maybe talking to her would get him to relax. Maybe everything would be sorted out. Hopefully he wouldn't be hurt because he was calling at 9:00 at night when they had school the next day. Oh how he hated Mondays some days.

"_Hello, Kinomoto residents, Touya speaking." _Touya said

Oh great. Of course HE had to answer the phone. "Um, hi Touya. Is Sakura still awake?" Syaoran asked

"_Why should I let her talk to you twerp?! She told us you're engaged now!"_ Touya said

"Against my will!" Syaoran shouted, and then took a deep breathe, "Look Touya, please just let me talk to Sakura."

He could hear a sweet voice asking Touya who it was, and soon could hear Touya screaming in pain.

"_Sorry Syaoran,"_ a sweet voice said, _"Touya wouldn't give me the phone."_

"I suppose he has every right." Syaoran said

"_Syaoran..."_ Sakura said

"Please Sakura, listen to me." Syaoran said

"_I always have." _Sakura whispered

"I don't want this wedding. If I were to marry anyone, it would be you. Not Kamiya. And my mother is going to go to Hong Kong to get the Elders to stop it. I'm going to." Syaoran said, "So I don't know when I'll be back in school. But I promise you, I'm coming back. Hopefully un-engaged."

"_Syaoran..." _Sakura said

Syaoran could hear that she was trying not to cry. "Sakura, I know this is stressing you. And I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. I just...the Elders had been told not to arrange a marriage until I was eighteen. Apparently they believe that I can't wait." Syaoran said, "But I can't marry someone I don't love. Sakura, the only one I'm going to marry, even anyone at all, is you. That is, if you'll marry me."

Syaoran could hear Sakura beginning to cry. "Oh come on Saku, don't cry! Please don't cry. I hate when you cry." he said, and hit his desk

"_Syao, I'm crying because I'm happy." _Sakura said through sobs

"Oh," Syaoran said blushing, "And uh..."

"_Syaoran, before we can do anything you have to get this sorted with the Elders. And if need be, I'll come too."_ Sakura said, _"But only if I have to. I really don't feel like having to deal with the Elders when I have to activate the Eclipse Cards."_

"Sakura, you might just have to anyways." Syaoran said, "That might be the only sure way to get them to say no. Would be if you came along with us- me, my mother and Kamiya."

"_You'll have to talk to my dad about it...and when?"_ Sakura asked

"The plane leaves tomorrow." Syaoran said

"_HOE!" _she screamed

"Ow..." Syaoran said, holding the phone away from his ear

"_Oh, sorry Syaoran. Is your mother awake? I think it might be best if our parents talked about it..."_ Sakura said

"I think so. Get your dad and I'll get my mom." Syaoran said

They both got their parents, and were shooed away from the room so they could talk. Both paced in their rooms, and the phones were hung up when they got back to the room.

"So what's happening daddy?" Sakura asked, trying to act cute as she took the phone from her father

"You may go. The plane leaves tomorrow afternoon. You will be there for the rest of the week." Fujitaka said

"YAY! THANK YOU DADDY! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!" Sakura said happily, hugging her father tightly

"But," Fujitaka said

"I should have known that was coming." Sakura said

"Touya and Yukito will be coming with you. Along with Eriol and Tomoyo." Fujitaka said

"I'll call Tomoyo and the others! YAY! Thank you daddy!" Sakura said. Somehow, having her older brother there didn't seem that bad.

"Syaoran will be calling Eriol. You'll be calling Tomoyo. I suggest you begin to pack right away." Fujitaka said

"I will!" Sakura said happily

As she was about to dial Tomoyo's number, the phone rang.

"Hello, Kinomoto residents, Sakura speaking." Sakura said cheerfully

"_Did your dad tell you?!"_ Syaoran said happily

"Yeah I can't wait! Are you going to call Eriol?" Sakura asked

"_Yeah, you calling Tomoyo?" _Syaoran said

"Yeah. The only bad thing is that Touya has to come." Sakura said

"_We'll be fine."_ Syaoran said

"Right, well, I gotta go, so I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay Syaoran?" Sakura said

"_Okay," _Syaoran said, _"I love you Sakura."_

"I love you too Syaoran, good night," Sakura said

"_Good night." _Syaoran said, and they hung up

Sakura called Tomoyo, was squealed and said that Sakura needed to save her packing until tomorrow, and that she was going to be there early in the morning to help. Fujitaka told Touya, and after a few minutes of yelling and just plain being mad, went upstairs, got the phone from Sakura, and called Yukito and began to pack.

--

_Hey, you didn't expect me to let them NOT be together, did you?? That's it for this week! So stay tuned until next week for even more!_

_-Butterfly_


	23. Chapter 22

_Hello everyone! Hope you're enjoying this so far! Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 22**_

There was a knock on the Kinomotos' door. Touya opened the door, and immediately started glaring. Yes, that's right. It was Syaoran at the door.

"Touya, stop glaring at him!" Sakura said, grabbing her brother's arm and dragging him from the door, "Come on in!"

"Thanks Sakura," Syaoran said, entering with Miyako and Yelan

"Sorry about my brother's rudeness," Sakura said, bowing, "Its good to see you all again."

"You too," Miyako said smiling

"Are you all ready?" Yelan said

"Yes," Sakura said

"Hold on, where's Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, a slight blush on her face

"We still have to pick him up." Syaoran said

"Oh," Tomoyo said

"Come on, lets just get going." Touya said

"Is there going to be enough room for us all?" Yukito asked

"Yeah, we're taking the limo." Syaoran said

"Limo?!" Sakura said, shocked

"Yes," Yelan said

"Awesome!" Sakura said happily

"What has she had to eat or drink so far today?" Syaoran said, eying his girlfriend cautiously

"Only cereal with a little sugar on it." Tomoyo said

"Alright..." Syaoran said, "Do the others know we're leaving?"

"Yeah, I called them last night. They should be here soon to see us off." Sakura said

"Alright," Syaoran said

"Touya, why don't you take your things to the limo?" Fujitaka said, "I apologize for not saying hello earlier Mrs. Li," he bowed

"Call me Yelan Mr. Kinomoto," Yelan said bowing

"Call me Fujitaka then." Fujitaka said smiling

"I think I'm going to go to the limo," Miyako said

"Kamiya, why don't you stay and meet our friends?" Sakura said, smiling sweetly, "And I apologize for the way I acted yesterday when I was over."

"Its completely understandable. I would have reacted the same way probably." Miyako said smiling

"Good," Sakura said sighing

"Yo monster! Your friends are here!" Touya said

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura said angrily, and then smiled when their friends all entered the house, "Hey everyone!"

"So you're Kamiya Miyako," Mayuko said, looking at Miyako

"Yes, its a pleasure to meet you all." Miyako said, bowing

"Wish we could all say the same." James said

"James!" Anya said, smacking James, "Sorry about his behavior, he's James, I'm his girlfriend Anya, and the rest are: Mayuko, Shana, Resha, Ryou, Seth, Sky, Zuko, and Adacis."

"Wow..." Miyako said

"Yeah, there's a lot of us." Sky said smiling

"Where's Naoko and the others?" Seth asked

"What, looking for your crush?" Resha said

"What! No!" Seth said, blushing

"Seth, there's no use lying to ANY of us. We know when you're lying. Especially Resha, Mayuko and Ryou." Shana said

"Oh yeah..." Seth said, rubbing his neck

"Why not?" Miyako said

"We've lived with each other pretty much our whole lives." Adacis said

"But why specifically can Resha, Mayuko and Ryou tell?" Miyako asked

The others looked towards Syaoran and Sakura, and Syaoran nodded. "Its alright, she's got powers too."

"Sweet! What kind?" Seth said

"Only basic magic. Nothing big," Miyako said

"Cool. I have physic powers, so I can tell when someone is lying. Resha can tell because her power is over love, and Ryou can tell because he has the powers over emotions." Mayuko said

"So Ryou could pretty much make you feel anything you want, right?" Miyako said

"Kind of...I use my power mainly to just read people's emotions." Ryou said

"Oh," Miyako said

"We should get going." Yelan said

"So should we. We've got school still. We'll tell the others you said you'll see them Monday at school." Sky said

"Thanks," Sakura said smiling, "Tell them we said sorry we can't see them today."

"No problem." James said

"Be careful you guys." Mayuko said, "I have a bad feeling..."

"Don't worry, we'll handle everything Mayuko." Sakura said smiling, "And Eriol will be with us still, and I'll still have the cards and my scepter. And Yukito will be there along with Kero. We'll be fine."

"Just still...be careful." Mayuko said, and hugged Sakura tightly, "I don't want to lose you Sakura,"

"I'll be back soon Mayuko. You're starting to act like 'Moyo does sometimes..." Sakura said, hugging her friend back

"Mayu, come on, they've gotta go and so do we." Ryou said, laying a hand on Mayuko's shoulder

"Right," Mayuko said, and left with the others, Ryou's arm around her

"Do you think she's right about something happening?" Syaoran said

"Yes. I just hope its with us and not here...there's no telling what would happen if it were here..." Sakura said sadly

"Right," Syaoran said, and held her hand lightly, squeezing it, "But I'm sure they would be able to handle it."

"Right," Sakura said smiling

They soon went to Eriol's, where they picked him, Nakuru and Souppy up.

--(after the flight)--

"Oh Hong Kong is so beautiful- don't you think 'Moyo?" Sakura said, turning to her best friend

"That's for sure Sakura," Tomoyo said, laughing as she pointed her camera around them

"Come on, another limo will be taking us to the mansion." Yelan said

"Right," Sakura said, and they followed Yelan

Sakura looked through the window of the limo as they headed towards the mansion. Syaoran merely watched her, a soft smile on his lips.

"What about Meiling?" Tomoyo asked, making Syaoran look at her

"She'll be arriving later today with my sisters. They're taking a different flight." Syaoran said

"Oh," Tomoyo said, and Syaoran resumed watching Sakura

--

They walked up to the large mansion, stretching their legs. "Oh man my legs hurt!" Sakura said

"Do you need someone to carry you?" Syaoran said

"No!" Sakura said blushing

"Watch yourself twerp. Remember, I'm around now." Touya said, and stood between the young couple

"Touya!" Sakura said, hitting her older brother

"Dinner tonight will be held with the Elders. Tomorrow will be the official meeting with them and then the rest of the week you will have to yourselves. Except Syaoran and Sakura will have to train everyday and prove themselves." Yelan said

"She has to prove herself just to be able to be with the twerp?!" Touya said

"Touya, stop calling Syaoran a twerp!" Sakura said

"And it is best that she proves herself." Yelan said, "If she doesn't...things you never would have expected will happen."

"What "things?"" Touya said

"The Li Clan will be handed over to another." Yelan said

"Who?" Sakura asked

"Danielle." Syaoran said

"The past enemy?!" Sakura said, and Syaoran nodded his head, "I'll do my best then."

"Good," Yelan said, "You will have to dress formally for tonight's dinner. It will be followed with a ball."

"Yay! I have the most beautiful dress ready for you Sakura!" Tomoyo said

"There is already a dress made for her Tomoyo," Syaoran said, smiling slightly, "But there will be plenty of other times of you to make dresses for her just in this week alone."

"What do you mean Syaoran?" Sakura asked

"A dress is waiting in your room for tonight already." Syaoran said, "And everyday this week you'll have to wear a dress at night. The Elders are going to be coming every night for dinner and when they come, all women must wear dresses."

"Oh great," Sakura said

"Yay!" Tomoyo said happily

"Your luggage is already in your rooms. I am going to retire to my study until it is time for dinner. I shall see you all at 5:00 sharp." Yelan said

"Of course," Syaoran said, and they all bowed as Yelan left

"I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you all at dinner," Miyako said, bowing and then leaving

"I'll show you all to your rooms." Syaoran said, "Sakura's will be across from mine, Eriol's is next to mine, and Tomoyo's is next to Sakura's and across from Eriol's. On my other side is Touya, and across from him on Sakura's other side is Yukito. Is that okay with you all?"

"Yeah," they said

"Good." Syaoran said

Syaoran led them to their rooms, and everyone but Sakura and Syaoran went into their rooms. "Is something wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked, noticing Sakura didn't enter her room

"I just..." she bit her lip lightly, "I'm just concerned and worried."

"About what?" Syaoran said, standing in front of her as she leaned against the wall

"Everything. I mean, I'm worried I won't be good enough and that the Elders won't accept me or cancel your marriage to Kamiya." Sakura said, "And then...when we got here you got completely serious..."

"I'm sorry Sakura," Syaoran said, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, "When I get here...its mainly only business whenever I return. And I have no choice but to be serious. But I'll try to lighten up, okay? And if I'm ever too serious, tell me, alright? And don't worry about the Elders. We'll convince them and everything will be fine. If they turn you down, I don't know what I'll do."

"Right," Sakura said, hugging Syaoran back, "I should get ready for dinner and rest a little before Tomoyo comes and decides she's going to."

"Alright, and the dress is on your bed. I hope you like it. I picked it out myself." Syaoran said, blushing slightly

"Thanks," Sakura said, slowly releasing him

Syaoran kissed Sakura gently before letting her go into her room and going into his own room.

Sakura entered her room. It was a soft pink. The large bed had soft pink sheets, and long pink curtains covering the sides. It was almost as if the room had been made for her and her alone. There was a single dresser, a large closet, a large television on the wall, and a small desk. A door leading into what was probably a bathroom stood in a corner.

But on the bed was what she thought was the most beautiful dress. It looked to go to only her knees, and was a soft pink. A pink ribbon was around the waist and it was spaghetti strap. It seemed simple, but to her it was beautiful. And Syaoran was the one that had picked it out. He knew she would love it, and knew she would look good in it.

She ran out of her room, and knocked on Syaoran's door loudly.

"Saw the dress?" Syaoran said, smirking as he opened the door for Sakura

"Its gorgeous!" Sakura said, hugging him tightly

"Ah! Sakura!" Syaoran said laughing as he hugged her back

--

A sixty-year-old man walked down the hallways, wearing a business suit. He heard the laughter of Sakura and Syaoran and heard Syaoran say Sakura's name. "Sakura...Sakura...why does that name sound so familiar?" the man said

"It is because that is Syaoran's girlfriend's name." Yelan said, appearing beside the old man

"Yelan, if you continue to do that I will have a heart attack!" the old man said, clutching his chest lightly

"I apologize Xing Fang." Yelan said, bowing her head

"So Sakura is Syaoran's girlfriend?" the man, Xing Fang, said

"Yes," Yelan said, "She is a strong girl. Her mother died when she was three, she has an older brother that is also here, and she is the wielder of the Clow Cards which she turned into Sakura Cards and also the wielder of the Eclipse Cards. She is the past Princess Sakura of the Clow Kingdom."

"Interesting..." Xing Fang said

"Yes. Do you still believe that Kamiya would be best for him?" Yelan said, "He truly loves Sakura. And that is the reason they are all here."

"I figured as much." Xing Fang said, a small smile appearing on his face, "It all depends on how they act in front of the other Elders and how they hold themselves the rest of this week. It all depends on how they act and hold themselves. You know that Yelan."

"Of course," Yelan said

--

Syaoran had released Sakura moments ago. "You need to stop doing that. Now your brother can hear. I'll be dead in only a second." he said smirking as he leaned against his door

"Do you really think I'd let him hurt you?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow

"True," Syaoran said smiling, "You should either go to your room or get Tomoyo so you can get ready. Its already 3:00. You might want to shower too. There's a connecting bathroom in your room."

"Does it connect to Tomoyo's or Yukito's room as well?" Sakura asked

"Tomoyo's." Syaoran said, "I didn't think you would want Yukito using the same bathroom..."

"No!" Sakura said blushing, and then smiled, "I should get her then. She'll use every minute of the next two hours getting me ready."

"Right," Syaoran said, and kissed her lightly, "So go."

"Right," Sakura said, and headed towards Tomoyo's room

"Sakura," Yelan said, walking down the hallway with Xing Fang

"Oh, hello Yelan," Sakura said, bowing, "Sir," she bowed to Xing Fang as well

"I am Xing Fang. I'm the head Elder of the Li Clan." Xing Fang said, bowing

"I am Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said, "I am the-"

"Yelan has already told me about you. Past princess, wielder of the Clow, Sakura and Eclipse Cards, as well as Syaoran's girlfriend." Xing Fang said

"Ah, hello Xing Fang." Syaoran said, walking over and bowing, "I was wondering if we would see you before dinner."

"Of course." Xing Fang said, bowing, "It is good to see you again Xiao Lang."

"As to you Xing Fang," Syaoran said

"It is an honor to meet you Miss Kinomoto, and I am afraid I must leave." Xing Fang said bowing, "I shall see you at dinner tonight, correct?"

"Of course," Sakura said bowing, and Xing Fang left

"Very well done Sakura." Yelan said, smiled and walked off with Xing Fang

"That was great. You'll be fine Sakura," Syaoran said

Syaoran kissed Sakura's cheek and went into his room. Sakura turned to Tomoyo's room again and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Tomoyo said, and then opened the door, "Oh, hi Sakura. Is something wrong?"

"No, but you should come in my room and help me get ready." Sakura said smiling

"I heard what happened in the hallway then and then when you went to Syaoran's room. I hope you win them over Sakura..." Tomoyo said as she shut her door and went to Sakura's room with her

"Me too. Oh, and the bathroom that's in your room is also connected to my room." Sakura said smiling

"Good." Tomoyo said smiling

They spent the next hour-and-a-half getting ready. They both showered and got changed. Tomoyo's dress was a long, dark purple dress that was sleeveless and had long gloves to go with it. She wore black heels to go with it, black drop earrings and a small amethyst necklace. Tomoyo let her hair down. Sakura put her dress on, and put on small white high heels on as well. She put in pink drop earrings and along with her Eclipse necklace, had a small heart locket. Tomoyo curled Sakura's hair and let it down, putting a small barrette in. They both wore light make-up.

"And with about fifteen minutes to spare," Tomoyo said smiling

"Good," Sakura said smiling

_Knock...knock...knock_

"Coming," Sakura said, and stood up and went to the door

She opened the door and Syaoran, who was at the door, gaped at her. His mouth was shaped like a 'o' and he looked tranfixed.

"Wow..." Syaoran said, "You look...you look gorgeous."

"Thanks," Sakura said blushing

"Um, we have to be ready to enter the dinning hall soon. The Elders are already in there. We have to make an appearance ourselves. I'll have to enter with Kamiya, and you'll have to enter alone. Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya and Yukito won't have to make an entrance like ours. Although they're guests, they- I mean no offense-aren't as important as us." Syaoran explained

"Okay," Sakura said, swallowing nervously

"Ah, there are you my cute little descendant." Eriol said

"Stop calling me that Eriol!" Syaoran said angrily

"I came to pick up the beautiful Tomoyo so we can enter the dining hall together." Eriol said, looking in the room

"Oh, okay." Tomoyo said from the bed, "I'll see you in there Sakura. And don't worry, you'll do fine."

"Right," Sakura said, and hugged her best friend

"Your names are on top of the plate where you will be sitting. My mother is at the head chair. I'm sitting to the right of my mother, Kamiya is next to me, Sakura is to the left of my mother, and Tomoyo is next to her. Eriol is beside her, and Touya is beside Kamiya with Yukito beside him." Syaoran said

"Alright," Sakura said

"You'll do fine Sakura." Eriol said, laying a hand on her shoulder, "You always have."

"Thanks Eriol," Sakura said smiling, "I'll see the two of you later."

"Right," Tomoyo said, hugged her best friend again and left

"Yo twerp!" Touya said, walking over with Yukito

"Touya, STOP calling him that!" Sakura said angrily, "You have to act mature! What you do and say reflects on me too since you're my brother! I HAVE to look and act good!"

"You'll do fine Sakura," Touya said, hugging his little sister, "I'm sorry. Just relax, okay? There's no reason to get stressed over this. You'll do fine. There's no way they can't love you."

"Thanks Touya," Sakura said, hugging her brother

"We came to tell you good luck and to find where we will be sitting." Yukito said

"You two will be two seats on my mother's right. Kamiya and I take the first two seats. Touya is first and then its Yukito." Syaoran said

"Alright, thanks...Syaoran," Touya said

"Of course," Syaoran said smiling

"Good luck Sakura," Yukito said, "You'll do fine."

"Thanks," Sakura said, and the two left, "You would think they would be saying good luck to you, not me."

"No, its understandable. You're the one that everyone is going to be looking for and trying to understand. I don't mean to pressure you of course Sakura!" he said that once he saw her face pail slightly, "But don't worry, you'll be perfect. You always are."

"Thanks Syaoran," Sakura said smiling, "Shouldn't you be getting Kamiya now though?"

"Oh, right." Syaoran said, "I'll see you down there. You should be heading there as well. Why don't we both get Kamiya actually?"

"Sure," Sakura said, and entered the hallway, shutting the bedroom door behind her

"Right," Syaoran said, and kissed her cheek before they headed down the hallway

"Oh, hello Syaoran, Kinomoto." Miyako said, bowing

Miyako wore a pale white dress that ended at her knees. It was sleeveless, but showed off her flawless skin. Her hair was in a half-ponytail and she had light make-up on.

"Kamiya, please, call me Sakura." Sakura said smiling

"Call me Miyako then. You too Syaoran," Miyako said smiling

"Right," Syaoran said, "Come on, we're supposed to be in the dinning hall soon."

"So are we entering before or after Sakura, Syaoran?" Miyako asked

"Before." Syaoran said

"Alright," Sakura said, "At least then I'll know what to do."

"Oh yeah, you've never been to a dinner like this, have you Sakura?" Miyako said

"No, I haven't actually." Sakura said

"You'll do fine Sakura. Everyone will love you." Miyako said smiling, "You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so." Sakura said smiling

They walked silently to the dinning hall the rest of the way.

"Now entering, Syaoran Li and Miyako Kamiya." Wei, who apparently had arrived with Meiling, who sat beside Eriol, and Syaoran's four sisters, who were sitting beside Yukito.

Syaoran and Miyako entered, Miyako's arms around Syaoran's arm. They both smiled, acting as if they wanted to be together. They sat down gracefully after bowing.

_'Okay Sakura...calm down, just do as they did.'_Sakura thought, taking a deep breath

"And now, Sakura Kinomoto." Wei said

He smiled as she walked down the stairs gracefully, looking only at Syaoran as she walked down the stairs. She had to block everything else out or else she knew she would become too nervous. She was doing it for Syaoran. Not for herself. For Syaoran. For Syaoran. That was all that rang through her head. She bowed, and sat down gracefully, smiling at Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Yelan.

"You did wonderful my dear." Yelan said smiling

"Miss Kinomoto," a seventy-year-old man said, standing up

Sakura inclined her head to see the man, and then decided it was best to stand up. Hopefully that was the right thing to do, as she saw Syaoran motioning for her to stand up with his hand, and mouthing "Stand up" to her.

"Yes sir?" Sakura said, bowing to the man

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Shin Lang, isn't it impolite if you do not introduce yourself?" Syaoran said before Sakura could answer the question

"Of course, I apologize Xiao Lang, Miss Kinomoto." the man, Shin Lang, said, bowing

"It is quiet alright sir, and please, do not call me Miss Kinomoto, call me Sakura." Sakura said smiling

"Of course, Sakura," Shin Lang said, "So why are you here?"

"Shin Lang, isn't it also impolite to ask a question such as that before dinner?" Syaoran said

"Xiao Lang, you are not the one being addressed. You know you are to keep quiet." Yelan said

"Of course, I apologize Shin Lang." Syaoran said, standing and bowing

"It is quite alright Xiao Lang." Shin Lang said, "So Sakura, would you care to answer?"

"Of course." Sakura said, "And apologize in advance, I have never really done this before..."

"Its quite alright Sakura," Yelan said smiling

"Thank you," Sakura said, bowing to Yelan, "The reason why I am here is to defend myself and Syaoran. I believe that this marriage you have put him in is unjust. He is only fifteen, going onto sixteen this year. He doesn't have to make sure he is the leader of the Li Clan until he is eighteen, isn't that correct? So why should he have to marry when he is only sixteen?"

"I see your point Sakura. But isn't it better to be prepared in advance?" Shin Lang said

"Yes, I agree with you on that sir. But I do not believe that two years in advance is the best. Perhaps maybe a year in advance, but by forcing him to marry, you are unable to have the couple create a bond over the years they know each other, and they are unable to understand each other or have good communication. And if they do not truly understand the other, isn't it a bad marriage? And wouldn't Syaoran only be stressed because of the bad marriage and being unable to truly love the person?" Sakura said

"You have wisdom beyond your years young one." Xing Lang said standing, "I apologize for interrupting you."

"It is quite alright." Sakura said smiling

"Yes," Shin Lang said, "And I see your point Sakura."

"You have proven yourself to be strong Sakura." Xing Lang said, "You have faced one of the major members of the Elders. You have faced something that many woman that have come to claim themselves as Xiao Lang's wife have tried to face but failed. You said you had never done this before, and yet you did it perfectly. You are truly a unique girl Sakura. And you are most certainly the reincarnation of Princess Sakura of the Clow Kingdom."

Whispers began around the whole table, many couldn't believe that she was Princess Sakura.

"Sakura, prove that you are Princess Sakura. Activate your scepter." Shin Fang said

Sakura looked at Yelan, Syaoran and Xing Fang, who all nodded.

"Of course." Sakura said, and pulled her necklace off, stepping back a few steps, "The key which hides the power of eclipses. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!"

The small key glowed white and became her scepter, in which she held tightly.

"Activate a card." Shin Fang said. He apparently was determined in proving Sakura wrong in some way.

"What card do you wish?" Sakura said

"Mirror me." Shin Fang said smirking

"As you wish," Sakura said, "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Mirror! Mirror- make a copy of Shin Fang!"

Shin Fang was engulfed in light, and soon there was another Shin Fang beside him!

"Impressive," Xing Fang said, "But can you make it disappear?"

"Yes," Sakura said smiling, "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Erase! Erase- take away the fake Shin Fang!"

One Shin Fang was gone in a flash of light, and the other stood with a shocked look on his face.

"How many have you activated so far?" Shin Fang asked

"Ten out of nineteen." Sakura said, and pulled ten cards out of a pocket in the dress

"Very impressive." Xing Fang said, "You may sit now young one."

"Thank you," Sakura said, and sat down, followed by Xing Fang and Shin Fang

"That was awesome!" Meiling said from beside Eriol, giving her friend and air high-five

"Thanks," Sakura said, blushing

"If only I had caught it on video tape," Tomoyo said sighing

"That was very good Sakura." Miyako said smiling

"Thank you Miyako," Sakura said smiling

"Wonderful Sakura," Syaoran said smiling

"Thank you," Sakura said, blushing as she smiled even more

"Sakura," Yelan said

"Yes?" Sakura said, looking at the regal woman

"That was very impressive. You may not have to prove yourself all week actually." Yelan said, smiling at the young girl

"Thank you," Sakura said smiling

_--_

_So there you go! If you want the profiles to the characters or anything, just ask me and I'll send them to you! Hope you liked it! Please review!  
_

_-Butterfly_


	24. Chapter 23

_Hi everyone! Hope you're enjoying this story! Just to warn you- I start school next Tuesday, so updating might not be as easy but I'll update every week at least- it just might be only on the weekends._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 23**_

Sakura stood up along with everyone else. The dinner had gone smoothly, and it was now time that they went to the ballroom for the ball.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily as they headed to the ballroom

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Sakura said smiling

"Hey," Syaoran said, walking over with Miyako

"Hi!" Sakura said happily

"That was really good today Sakura. I don't think I could ever do that good..." Miyako said

"I wasn't really even thinking when I did that. I just let it flow naturally." Sakura said shrugging

"Still, it was almost like you had done it your entire life!" Miyako said

"Yo," Touya said, hitting his sister at the back of the head

"Hey! Touya!" Sakura said angrily, "Jerk!"

"Whatever," Touya said, rolling his eyes, "Good job during dinner."

"Thanks," Sakura said smiling

"Yeah Sakura, it was really good." Yukito said smiling

"Thank you," Sakura said blushing

"Sakura," Syaoran said, taking her by the arm before they entered the ballroom

"Something wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked

"No, but they're making an announcement as to when you'll be entering." Syaoran said, "Its going to be Wei again."

"Alright," Sakura said smiling

"Good luck," Miyako said smiling

"Thanks," Sakura said, and everyone else walked down the stairs to the ballroom

Sakura stood there for a minute alone. Just as she started to get really worried they weren't going to call her, Wei's voice came from in the ballroom. "We welcome Card Mistress Sakura Kinomoto to our ball tonight."

Sakura took a tentative step forwards. This time, instead of looking at just Syaoran, she looked at all her friends and family that were there. Her eyes locked with Syaoran's as she stepped off the stairs completely. Walking over, Syaoran wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Perfect," he whispered in her ear

"Thanks," she said blushing

"Sakura," Yelan said, walking over

"Yes Yelan?" Sakura asked, bowing

"Very well done." Yelan said smiling, "You and Syaoran have the first dance."

"What?" Sakura said, shocked, "But shouldn't he be dancing with Miyako?"

"You two are trying to stop the marriage, correct?" Yelan said

"Yes," Sakura said

"Then you have to act as if you're the happiest couple in the world. Yes, Syaoran also has to act like he cares about Kamiya, but not as much as he cares about you Sakura." Yelan said, tilting Sakura's head up, "So prove it to the Elders. Let them be impressed. You have impressed me many times Sakura."

"Thank you," Sakura whispered

"So shall we dance?" Syaoran said, holding an arm out for her

"I'm warning you Syaoran, I'm not good at dancing. You know how much of a klutz I am." Sakura said, blushing as they stepped into the center of the room. It was then that Sakura noticed they were the only ones dance. "Why isn't anyone else dancing?"

"Because the first dance is for me and whoever I choose." Syaoran said smiling, "And no matter what the Elders say, I'll choose you Sakura."

"I'll always choose you too Syaoran," Sakura said, leaning her head on his shoulder as they started dancing to the music

As the song ended, Sakura's back suddenly straightened. "What's up Sakura?" Syaoran said

"Cane." Sakura whispered

Syaoran's back suddenly straightened. Everyone seemed on edge.

"Ah, there you are little princess." Cane said, appearing behind Sakura

"The key which hides the powers of eclipses. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Sakura shouted

As soon as her scepter was out she sent it behind her, hitting Cane in the side hard.

"I'll teach you to mess with me!" Cane said, and started running out of the ballroom

"Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Shadow! Shadow- show us the way to Cane!" Sakura yelled

The Shadow card suddenly glowed and a large black shadow started leaving. "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Fly! Fly- give me wings to keep up with Shadow!" Sakura shouted

White wings sprouted from her back and she started flying to follow Shadow quickly.

"Syaoran- we have to follow her!" Eriol said, his own scepter in hand

"Right!" Syaoran said, and started following Sakura with Eriol, "Everyone else stay here!"

"But-" Tomoyo said

"Stay. Here." Syaoran said forcefully, "Its for the best. Sakura wouldn't want anyone else hurt."

"Just bring her back safely." Tomoyo said

"I promise." Syaoran said, and started running again

--

Sakura flew down the corridors of the large mansion. "Hey Sakura!" she heard Eriol yell from behind her

"I take it you guys want wings too?" Sakura said

"Yeah! That might help us!" Syaoran said

"Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Mirror! Mirror- give Syaoran and Eriol wings as well!" Sakura yelled

"Thanks," Syaoran said, suddenly beside her

"Yep," Sakura said smiling

"Might want to barricade him. There's way too many places for him to go here." Syaoran said

"Right." Sakura said nodding, "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Flower! Flower- stop Cane from going anywhere with vines!"

Vines shot up from in front of where Cane was, who was only a few yards in front of them.

"Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Sword! Sword- give me and Syaoran swords to fight with!" Sakura yelled

Her scepter turned into a sword and Syaoran's sword appeared in his hands. They all landed gracefully behind Cane.

"Do you forget little princess? I can teleport." Cane said

Before Sakura could do anything, he tried to teleport. "So you can, huh?" Eriol said

"What did you do?!" Cane said angrily

"Its a little thing called being Clow Reed's reincarnation." Eriol said smiling

"Lets do this Sakura," Syaoran said

"I...I can't kill him Syaoran." Sakura said

"I know. I wasn't talking about that." Syaoran said smirking, "Just trap him so we can at least get him to my mother."

"Oh," Sakura said blushing, "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Earthy! Earthy- trap Cane so we can take him to Yelan!"

Earthy appeared and wrapped around Cane, making him unable to move. They started walking down the corridors again, and were soon in front of the ballroom.

"You will never win you little-" Cane said

"You will watch your mouth." Yelan said, interrupting him

"Like I'm scared of you Yelan Li." Cane said glaring at him

"Earthy, strength your hold on him." Sakura said, and Earthy held onto him tighter, "That will teach you to speak respectfully to your elders." she said, glaring at Cane

"Whatever," Cane said, rolling his eyes

"Thank you Sakura. You may release him." Yelan said

"Yes Yelan," Sakura said, and nodded to Earthy, who disappeared. A card floated to Sakura's hand and she pocketed the card.

"Very well done Sakura," Xing Fang said as Yelan put a spell on Cane and made him disappear

"Thank you," Sakura said bowing, "Yelan, where is Cane now?"

"In a magical holding cell. He won't be getting out any time soon." Yelan said, and laid a hand on her shoulder, "You did very well Sakura."

"Thank you," Sakura said, blushing, "I couldn't have done it without Eriol and Syaoran though."

"We barely did anything Sakura." Syaoran said, laying a hand on her shoulder as well, "It was your power that brought him here. Stop being modest."

"How many cards did you use Sakura?" Yelan asked

"Um, lets see- Earthy, Mirror, Shadow, Flower, Sword, and Fly. So six." Sakura said smiling

"And you aren't tired?" Yelan said

"I activated most of them already so it wasn't so tiring on me I guess." Sakura said shrugging, "Lets just continue the ball." she said smiling

"Right," Yelan said smiling

The night went on quickly. Syaoran and Sakura shared a few dances, and Touya even danced a little for a sister-brother dance. Syaoran had a little bit of a hard time with that one though... Before they knew it, it was midnight and they were heading into their rooms.

"Oh that was so much fun!" Sakura said happily

"That's good," Syaoran said smiling

"Night," everyone said. Everyone entered their rooms except for Sakura and Syaoran.

"You did great today Sakura," Syoaran said

"Thanks. What time is the Elders meeting we're supposed to be at?" Sakura said

"Noon. Hopefully you'll be up by then." Syaoran said smirking

"I will be!" Sakura said, crossing her arms, "Jerk."

"I'm sorry," Syaoran said, wrapping his arms around her, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Its after midnight. Its later today," Sakura said smirking

"Whatever," Syaoran said, and kissed her lightly, "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Syaoran," Sakura said smiling

They kissed one more time and went into their rooms.

--

_Princess Sakura stepped out of the large machine. Prince Syaoran quickly followed after her. Destruction was everywhere. There seemed to be no sign of anyone still alive._

"_Tomoyo!" Princess Sakura said, desperation filling her voice_

"_Sakura, we have to be quiet in case there's still danger." Prince Syaoran said, laying a hand over her mouth_

"_Alright..." Princess Sakura said_

_They crept silently towards the large palace in the middle of the large city. It seemed to be the only thing untouched._

_'Please let Tomoyo be okay...' Princess Sakura thought_

_They walked up to the gates of the palace. No guards were there and the gates were opened._

"_This might be a trap, so we have to be careful Sakura." Prince Syaoran said_

"_Right," Princess Sakura said nodding_

_They crept silently again up to the doors of the palace. They were also open. But they could hear someone singing._

"_Its Tomoyo's voice." Princess Sakura whispered, "Should I use a card Syaoran?"_

"_Yeah." Prince Syaoran said, "Just be careful."_

"_I will be," Princess Sakura said, rolling her eyes. She took her necklace off. "The key which hides the power of eclipses. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract!" she whispered_

_Wind whipped and a large staff appeared in her hand. It had a large sun overlapped by a crescent moon at the bottom. "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Shadow! Shadow- take us to whoever is singing!" she whispered_

_The Shadow started leading them quietly and quickly through the palace. It finally stopped and became a card again. "Thank you," Princess Sakura said, kissing the card and putting it in her pocket, "Lets go Syaoran."  
_

"_Right," Prince Syaoran said_

_They gently opened the door. On the large bed sat Tomoyo, her wrists and ankles tied together._

"_Oh thank goodness!" Princess Tomoyo said sighing, "Are you two alright?"_

"_We should be asking you." Prince Syaoran said, and walked over to her with Princess Sakura_

"_I'm fine." Princess Tomoyo said_

"_These strings aren't normal." Prince Syaoran said, "You're going to have to activate Sword Sakura."_

"_And for more then just releasing your friend." a deep voice said_

_Cane appeared in front of them. "Cane!" they all said_

"_Yes, that would be me." Cane said smirking. A sword appeared in his hands. "Are you ready to fight little princess?"_

"_She won't be fighting." Prince Syaoran said, a sword appearing in his hand, "Sakura- get yourself and Tomoyo out of here. I'll handle Cane."  
_

"_I can't let you-" Princess Sakura said_

"_Do it Sakura. I'm not about to let you get hurt." Prince Syaoran said, standing protectively in front of the two princesses_

"_All...alright...just...just be careful." Princess Sakura said. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Sword! Sword- appear so I can cut these strings Tomoyo is in!"_

_Her scepter changed into a sword, and she quickly sliced the ropes. Cane merely watched as Syaoran stood in a defensive position, one eye on him, the other on the princesses. "Why aren't you attacking?" Prince Syaoran asked_

"_Because its not you I want to fight." Cane said, "I want to fight the princess and only her."_

"_Then you'll fight me." Princess Sakura said_

"_Sakura-" Prince Syaoran said_

"_Its okay Syaoran. I'm strong. Just get Tomoyo out of here." Princess Sakura said_

"_No. Tomoyo, you can handle yourself, can't you?" Prince Syaoran said_

"_Of course!" Princess Tomoyo said_

"_Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Shield! Shield- take Tomoyo to safety and protect her!" Princess Sakura yelled, her sword becoming her scepter again_

_A shield appeared around Princess Tomoyo, and she reluctantly left. "Alright Cane, lets fight." Princess Sakura said, getting in a fighting position_

"_Alright then." Cane said. He charged with his sword. Princess Sakura brought her scepter up and blocked it._

"_Syaoran, get out of here!" Princess Sakura said, pushing Cane back slightly_

"_Yeah right! I'm not leaving you here!" Prince Syaoran said_

"_Then at least help me!" Princess Sakura said_

_Prince Syaoran stepped beside Princess Sakura and brought his sword up to also block Cane's. Both pushed hard, and sent him flying into the wall._

"_Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Erase! Erase- make Cane disappear!" Princess Sakura said_

_In a flash of light, Cane was gone._

"_You okay?" Prince Syaoran said, seeing her breathing heavily slightly_

"_Yeah. Its just been a while since I've used my cards." Princess Sakura said smiling_

_Just as she was about to start leaving the room, she nearly fell. Prince Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, carrying her like a bride._

"_Syaoran!" Princess Sakura said blushing_

"_Would you rather be fainting or tripping every minute?" Prince Syaoran said_

"_Fine," Princess Sakura said, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her head on his shoulder, "Syaoran?"_

"_Yeah?" Prince Syaoran said_

"_Thank you." Princess Sakura said_

"_Anything for you Sakura." Prince Syaoran said_

"_Syaoran?" Princess Sakura said_

"_Yes?" Prince Syaoran said_

"_I've missed you," Princess Sakura whispered, her face red as she hid it on his shoulder_

"_I've missed you too Sakura," Prince Syaoran said smiling as he blushed_

"_Really?" Princess Sakura said_

"_Of course," Prince Syaoran said_

_--_

Sakura was awakened by someone pulling the curtains back from her window.

"Mm! Let me sleep five more minutes Touya!" Sakura said

"Gees, that shows how much you care about me." Tomoyo said

"Sorry 'Moyo," Sakura said, sitting up, "I thought you were Touya. What's up?"

"Its 8:00. Breakfast is going to be ready soon." Tomoyo said, "I put clothes on your dresser so you can look nice."

"Fine," Sakura said, pushing the sheets off herself, "Thanks 'Moyo,"

"Yep. Now hurry up!" Tomoyo said, and left the room

Sakura quickly changed into the clothes Tomoyo had picked out for her. A short sleeved pink shirt and a pair of jeans. Simple but cute. Sakura quickly changed and exited her room. As soon as she did, Syaoran appeared behind her and hugged her. "Ah! Syaoran!" Sakura said laughing

"Good morning," Syaoran said, kissing her cheek

"Good morning," Sakura said smiling

"Glad you got up in time." Syaoran said

"Tomoyo came in and opened my curtains." Sakura said, pouting, "And I would have gotten up!"

"Just not in time for breakfast probably." Syaoran said

"Jerk," Sakura said, crossing her arms

"Yep," Syaoran said grinning as he put an arm over her shoulder

_--_

_Hope you liked it! Sorry its so long!_

_-Butterfly_


	25. Chapter 24

_Hi everyone! How ya doing? School started this week so things have been a little crazy. Well, here's the next chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 24**_

Sakura and Syaoran sat at the breakfast table. All the others were already there and the only seats left were the ones right beside Yelan.

"Syaoran, Sakura, your meeting with the Elders will be at noon exactly." Yelan said

"Okay." Sakura said, and a plate of food was placed in front of her, "Thank you."

"Of course," the servant said, bowed and left

"So what else is planned for today?" Sakura asked

"Nothing. I'm not exactly sure how long the meeting will last. Hopefully only an hour." Syaoran said

"_Only_ an hour?" Sakura said

"Yes, normally Elder meetings are about five hours long." Yelan said

"Hoe..." Sakura said

"You'll get used to it." Syaoran said smiling

"I hope so." Sakura said

"Hey monster," Touya said, looking down to his sister

"What?" Sakura said calmly, trying to keep her anger in

"Yuki and I are going to the movies tonight. You think you would be able to come?" Touya asked

"Uh, I don't know..." Sakura said, and looked at Syaoran and Yelan

"You don't need my permission just so long as you're home before midnight." Yelan said smiling

"And just so long as you're careful I'm fine with it." Syaoran said

"I never said you couldn't come tw-Syaoran." Touya said, as Sakura was glaring at him and Yukito had kicked him lightly

"Why not?" Syaoran said shrugging

"Oh yay! I can tape more of Sakura and Syaoran together!" Tomoyo said happily

"Eriol can't you take your girlfriend out tonight?" Syaoran said, looking at Eriol

"I don't know. We were supposed to go out on Friday. Its only Tuesday." Eriol said

"So! You can take her out tonight too!" Syaoran said

"I don't know..." Eriol said

"Syaoran, its fine. After a while you get used to the feeling of being around the camera." Sakura said smiling at Syaoran

"Whatever," Syaoran said blushing slightly

"Oh Sakura- you aren't going to wear that to the meeting, are you?" Feimei asked

"I don't know..." Sakura said, looking down at her clothes

"Don't worry, we'll get you some good clothes for meeting with the Elders." Fanran said

"Alright," Sakura said smiling at the quadruplets

After breakfast, the quadruplets got Sakura changed into a light pink blouse with a black skirt that reached her knees. She wore high heels and had very little make-up on. When they were done it was 11:30.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, knocking on Sakura's door

"You can come in Syaoran," Sakura said

"Are my sisters in there?" Syaoran asked nervously

"No, they left about five minutes ago." Sakura said giggling

"Okay, good." Syaoran said, and opened the door. He smiled upon seeing her, "You look great. Perfect for meeting the Elders."

"I hope so. I'm really nervous Syaoran," Sakura said. She sat at the edge of her bed, playing with the edge of her skirt.

"You'll do fine." Syaoran said, sitting beside her and taking her hands, "No matter what happens you'll always be my number one Sakura. Remember that."

"I will Syaoran. And you better remember that no matter what you'll always be my number one too." Sakura said, resting her head on his shoulder

"I'll never forget." Syaoran said, kissing her head, "Now come on. We need to get to the meeting room."

"Right," Sakura said

As they walked they ran into Miyako. She wished them good luck and they went towards the meeting room nervously. Syaoran's face became stone as they neared the large oak door but softened upon seeing Sakura's nervous face. Before they knocked on the door, Syaoran kissed her gently and hugged her, whispering encouraging words in her ear. They knocked together with one hand, the other one being held by the other.

"You may enter Xiao Lang, Ying Fa." a deep voice said, using Sakura's Chinese name

"Thank you," they said as they entered the room and bowed

"Please, both of you sit." Xing Fang said

He sat at the very front of a large table that he and eleven others sat at. Two empty seats were left- both at the very end of the long table.

"Thank you," they said, bowing again before Syaoran pulled the chair out for Sakura and sat down.

"You two have suggested that the engagement between Kamiya Miyako and Xiao Lang be canceled. Would you please explain why?" Xing Fang said

"As you all know, we love each dearly and we want to be together." Syaoran said

"But, Sakura, do you believe that you are a worthy candidate to be his wife?" Shin Fang asked

"I believe so. Not only do I love him, I'm the past princess of the Clow Kingdom and I'm the Mistress of the Cards." Sakura said, "Didn't you used to want the cards to be with you and didn't you want a powerful sorceress to be Syaoran's wife?"

"Yes but you don't come from a very wealthy family." an Elder said

"But should that really matter? Yes, I'm not very wealthy, but my father is a very well known archaeologist and my mother was a model." Sakura said, "And on top of that, I have the cards. They will only listen to me."

"Let us speak for a while alone." Xing Fang said

"Of course." Syaoran said

They stood up and left the room.

"That was much quicker then I thought it would take." Syaoran said, leaning against the wall by the door

They stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, a deep voice was heard. "You may enter once again."

The two entered, hand-in-hand nervously. "We have come to a decision." Xing Fang said

"Yes?" Syaoran said, squeezing Sakura's hand

"And you will no longer be engaged to Miyako Xiao Lang." Xing Fang said smiling

"Thank you!" Syaoran said happily, and let go of Sakura's hand, grabbing her waist and twirling her

"Ah! Syaoran!" Sakura said laughing

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Syaoran said, rubbing his neck as he blushed, "So is there anything else?"

"Yes. You two will be engaged now." Xing Fang said

They both looked at him in shock. "What?" they said

"Don't worry, you two won't be going public about it. You won't even have to get married until you're both eighteen." Xing Fang said smiling

"Thank you." they said bowing

"You may both leave now." Shin Fang said

"Thank you." Sakura said smiling and left with Syaoran

"Yes yes yes!" they said happily

"Come on, lets tell the others!" Sakura said happily

She took Syaoran's hand and started running through the mansion.

"Sakura, Syaoran!" Fuutie said

"Fuutie- guess what?!" Sakura said happily

"What happened?" Fuutie asked

"We're engaged now!" Sakura said happily

"Awesome!" Fuutie said

They ran around the whole mansion like fools telling everyone. Then finally, they reached Tomoyo's, Eriol's, Touya's and Yukito's room.

"'Moyo! 'Moyo!" Sakura shouted, knocking on her best friend's bedroom door loudly

"What's up Sakura?" Tomoyo asked

"The engagement between Miyako and Syaoran is off!" Sakura said happily

"Awesome!" Tomoyo said smiling

"But there's more." Syaoran said

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked

"Syaoran and I are engaged. We don't have to get married until we're eighteen though." Syaoran said smiling

"Yes! I can make your wedding dress!" Tomoyo said happily, stars in her eyes

"Uh, yeah, well, we're gonna go and tell Eriol." Sakura said, and they ran across the hallway

They said the same to Eriol, but he wasn't as happy as Tomoyo. And then they went to the the door they were dreading...Touya's.

"Touya?" Sakura said, knocking on Touya's door

"What's up monster? Already out of your meeting?" Touya asked

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura said, stomping on Touya's feet

"Ow! So how did the meeting go?" Touya asked, grabbing his foot

"Well, I'm no longer engaged to Miyako." Syaoran said smiling

"I have a feeling I'm going to want to sit down for the rest of this." Touya said, and went and sat on his bed

"That would be smart." Sakura said, "Just please, don't hurt us for this."

"What happened now?" Touya said, glaring at Syaoran

"It was the Elders that did this!" Syaoran said, putting his hands up in defeat

"Lets just say you'll be having to deal with Syaoran for a long time..." Sakura said

Touya was silent for a moment, just looking at the couple. "You mean that you two...you two are engaged now?" he said

"Yeah..." Sakura said

Touya locked eyes with Syaoran. It wasn't a glare this time though. He stood up and kept eye contact with Syaoran. He placed his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Just promise me a couple things twerp." Touya said

"Anything." Syaoran said

"You'll take care of my sister." Touya said. Syaoran gave him a "That answer is obvious." look and said "Yes." Touya continued. "You won't go far with her until you're married." The look again and another "Yes." "And you'll let me call you twerp." he said smirking

Syaoran laughed at that. "Sure," he said smiling, and held his hand out for Touya. The two boys shook hands; for once both of them smiling. Sakura was nearly in tears.

"Oh come on monster, no tears!" Touya said, looking at his little sister's eyes

"But...but you finally are okay with him!" Sakura said, and hugged Touya tightly, "Thank you so much Touya!"

"Yeah, yeah." Touya said, hugging his sister tightly, "You better go and tell Yukito. Do Kamiya and Yelan know?"

"No. We still have to tell those three. They're the only ones left." Sakura said

"Alright. Go and tell them." Touya said sighing

Yukito was happy for both of them, and told them that he felt Yue was happy as well. They left his room and headed towards Miyako's room.

"Hey you two." Miyako said smiling

"Miyako, you're free to find your own love." Syaoran said smiling

"That's fantastic! I hope you two are happy together." Miyako said grinning, hugging them both

"Thanks," Sakura said smiling

They walked down to Yelan's study. "Mother?" Syaoran said, knocking on the door

"Come in," Yelan said

"Mother, we're done meeting with the Elders already." Syaoran said entering with Sakura

"I figured as much." Yelan said, putting down what she was working on, "How did it go?"

"Amazingly well." Syaoran said sitting down

"You mean...?" Yelan said

"Miyako and I are off but Sakura and I are on." Syaoran said smiling

"Congratulations." Yelan said smiling, "I guess I should welcome you to the family Sakura. Although you're practically family already."

"Thank you Yelan," Sakura said smiling

"Call me okaa-san." Yelan said smiling, "At least, if you want to."

"I'd love to okaa-san." Sakura said grinning

_--_

_Hope you liked it! Next chapter will hopefully be out next week. Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	26. Chapter 25

_Hi everyone! How are you doing? This week was my first full week at school and it went well. Hope everyone has been good. Here's the next chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 25**_

Sakura and Syaoran walked down to the dining hall. The day had gone by happily, and Syaoran had given Sakura and the others a tour of the mansion.

"Thanks for everything Syaoran." Sakura said smiling

"Anything for you Sakura." Syaoran said smiling

They entered the dining hall and sat down beside Yelan.

"Good evening Sakura, Syaoran." Yelan said

"Good evening mother." Syaoran said

"Good evening okaa-san." Sakura said smiling

"'Okaa-san?'" Touya said, looking at his little sister

"Yeah, is something the matter with that Touya?" Sakura asked

"No. I'm just surprised you'd call someone that. You used to refuse to call anyone that." Touya said

"Well, I'm older now and know that mother would understand." Sakura said smiling

"Okay." Touya said, "We're still on for the movies after dinner, right?"

"Yeah." Sakura and Syaoran said smiling

The dinner went smoothly, and the Elders no longer questioned Sakura as Syaoran's fiancée.

Sakura changed into a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans after dinner and waited at the foyer with Syaoran for Touya and Yukito.

"Alright, lets go." Touya said

"Sakura," Yukito said as they left

"Yeah Yuki?" Sakura said

"The other me is telling me that we need to be careful. He senses something is going to happen." Yukito said

"Good. I'm not the only one." Syaoran said sighing

"Me neither." Sakura said sighing as well

They got into a limo and headed towards the local theater.

But as soon as they exited the limo, Syaoran and Sakura stiffened. Kero, who was in Sakura's purse, popped his head out slightly.

"Why hello young ones." a tall woman with long black hair said appearing

"Who are you?" Syaoran said, getting in front of Sakura

"My name isn't important. But my, my are you protective and cute." the woman said

"What do you want?" Sakura said

"The Eclipse Cards of course." the woman said

Darkness surrounded them. They were barely able to see. "I know you aren't powerful enough to activate Light yet. So try to defeat me now!" the woman said, laughing

"The key which hides the power of eclipses. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Sakura said. Her scepter appeared in her hand and Syaoran's sword appeared in his hand. Kero flew out of Sakura's purse and become Kerberus. Yukito transformed into Yue.

"Yue- get Touya to safety." Sakura said

"Yes Sakura." Yue said

"Be careful you two." Touya said

"We will be." Syaoran said

"Do you know what you should do Sakura? There is another card you can use to get light here. Not just Light can make light." Kerberus said

"I know Kero." Sakura said, holding up a blank card. "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Glow! Glow- give us some light to help us defeat the enemy!" Sakura said

Glow appeared in her form and made the area bright enough that they could find the woman.

"Smart. But how smart are you really? You might have brought light into this area, but can you really defeat me?" the woman said

"Of course I can." Sakura said smiling, "I am the princess of the Clow Kingdom after all."

"Oh really?" the woman said, "My mistress would be very happy to hear that."

"Then tell her that she is up for a fight. I won't let her destroy Earth or anything!" Sakura said

"Whatever. In order to get to her though you have to defeat me." the woman said

"Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Wood! Wood- capture this woman in your trees!" Sakura said

Trees sprout out from the ground and surrounded the woman, instantly capturing her.

"Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Firey! Firey- burn this woman until she can no longer move!" Sakura said

Firey appeared and as soon as it headed towards Wood and the woman, Wood became its card form and Firey engulfed the woman.

The woman teleported away after a second and the light came back. Glow and Firey both became their card forms and returned to Sakura.

"Thank you." She said, kissing them

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah. I just can't believe I told Firey to say that..." Sakura said

"Its okay." Syaoran said, laying a hand on her shoulder, "You did the right thing."

"Thanks Syaoran." Sakura said smiling

"Of course." Syaoran said smiling, and kissed her lightly

Yue became Yukito again and Kerberus became Kero again. Sakura made her staff become her necklace again and they all entered the movies.

--(later that night)--

"There you are Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily, "How was it?"

"Good. But I need to speak to okaa-san." Sakura said, "I activated Glow and Wood."

"That's good! If only I hadn't missed it..." Tomoyo said sighing

"There will be plenty of other chances Tomoyo. Come on Sakura, lets go and talk to mother." Syaoran said, laying a hand on her back

"Right." Sakura said smiling

They knocked on the door to Yelan's study.

"Come in." Yelan said

"Thank you mother." Syaoran said, entering with Sakura

"You're home. How was it?" Yelan asked

"Good. I activated two new cards. Another enemy is helping Danielle." Sakura said

"What ones?" Yelan asked

"Glow and Wood." Sakura said, "But I'm afraid..."

"Of what my dear?" Yelan asked, "And it is quite all right to be afraid of something."

"After I trapped the enemy in Wood, I activated Firey to burn her until she couldn't move any longer." Sakura said sadly, "Never have I wished anything bad on someone. Not even someone I hate."

"Sakura, it is what happens when you are not used to activating power such as the Eclipse Cards." Yelan said, tilting Sakura's head up so she looked her directly in the eyes. "It is quite alright and normal. You did what you felt you needed to do. When changing the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, you fainted. Now that you are past that stage in activating the Eclipse Cards, you are entering the stage in which you will want to hurt your enemies. It might be strange to you, but it is normal. You just have to know who is on your side and who isn't. Everything will work out Sakura. Never fear your powers or your cards. You did what you needed to do."

Sakura looked into Yelan's eyes and felt she was telling the truth. "Alright." Sakura said smiling, "Thank you okaa-san."

"Of course Sakura." Yelan said smiling, "You two should be getting to bed. You've had a busy day today."

"Yeah." Syaoran said smiling

"Bye okaa-san." Sakura said smiling, leaving with Syaoran

--

_There you go! Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	27. Chapter 26

_Hi everyone! How are you?? Stressed but good. I'm now in three different clubs in my school along with the band that has to play at football games, and the student council. So yeah...Here's the next chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 26**_

Sakura sighed as they stood outside her bedroom door.

"Its going to be fine Sakura, don't worry." Syaoran said

"Yeah, I know...I just can't help but worry..." Sakura said

"I know." Syaoran said, and kissed her cheek, "Good night Sakura."

"Good night Syaoran." Sakura said smiling, and he went to her room

As she opened her door, she was bumbled by questions from Meiling, Syaoran's four sisters and Tomoyo.

"Lets give her some room you guys!" Tomoyo said

"Thank you 'Moyo," Sakura said, sighing as she walked over to her bed

"So what happened?" Fuutie asked

"Yeah! Tell us all the juicy details!" Fanran said

"Nothing happened. We went to the movies, an enemy attacked, I activated two new cards and nearly killed the enemy and then we came home." Sakura said

"You what?!" all of them said

"That's why I went to talk to okaa-san with Syaoran." Sakura said, "I nearly killed the enemy. But I didn't, and okaa-san says that its normal."

"Are you okay sweetie?" Tomoyo asked

"Just not too happy. But I'm alright, I promise." Sakura said smiling, "And I would really like to go to sleep right now. So can you all leave?"

"Sure." Meiling said, and they left

--

"What are you doing in my room?" Syaoran said as he saw Eriol in his room

"The same thing Tomoyo and the other girls are doing to Sakura in her room." Eriol said

"The enemy attacked." Syaoran said sighing, "She activated two new cards, but then she almost killed the enemy because she isn't used to the power levels of the Eclipse Cards."

"Ah," Eriol said, "I'm sure she's going to be fine."

"She seems really depressed and worried about it though..." Syaoran said

"She's stronger then we give her credit for. I'm sure its going to be fine Syaoran. You just have to have faith in her." Eriol said

"I do. I really do." Syaoran said

"I know you do. But you have to prove it." Eriol said, and left the room

--

Sakura tossed and turned. The night kept repeating in her head. But now it wasn't as if she was in it, it was as if she was watching it happen. Watching herself call out the attack that could have killed the enemy.

She sat up in bed. She really wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. And that definitely wasn't a good thing.

Sakura sighed and got out of bed. She looked at where Kero lay- asleep still. She sighed again and put a robe around herself. She picked up her necklace and a card.

"The key which hides the powers of eclipses. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" she whispered, trying not to wake Kero up

She immediately pulled the Glow Card out. "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Glow! Glow- give me a little light so I can go to the kitchen!" she whispered

A small ball of light appeared around her and she smiled. She left the room, quickly making sure Kero was still asleep.

She walked silently to the kitchen, hoping not to wake anyone up.

"Phew," Sakura whispered as she entered the kitchen

The ball of light bobbed up and down as she opened the fridge and got some milk out.

"Thirsty?" a deep voice said from behind her

Sakura jumped and turned around immediately. There stood Syaoran in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"No, I just can't sleep." she said sighing, "Milk and honey has always put me to sleep."

"Ah," Syaoran said, and went into a nearby cupboard, "You know you could have turned a light on?"

"Yeah, but I would rather use the Glow Card so I don't wake anyone up." Sakura said

"I was surprised you didn't sense me around you." Syaoran said, "I was walking right behind you. I was having the same idea you were. Just instead of milk and honey, I was going to get chocolate milk."

"You always have loved chocolate." Sakura said smiling

"Yep." Syaoran said smiling, and handed her two glasses and a jar of honey, "There's the glasses and the honey."

"Thanks," Sakura said smiling

"So what do you want to do tomorrow? I don't think we have to do anything with the Elders." Syaoran said

"I don't know. What day is it tomorrow?" Sakura asked

"Wednesday." Syaoran said

"Wow...only a couple more days and we'll be back in Tomoedo." Sakura said

"Yeah...we'll be leaving Friday from here so we have Saturday to unpack as well as Sunday." Syaoran said

"Alright." Sakura said

"We could go sight-seeing if you want." Syaoran said, taking the glass of milk as Sakura poured it out

"That sounds fun." Sakura said smiling, "Could Tomoyo and Eriol come with us?"

"Sure." Syaoran said smiling, "Anyone you want."

"Just the four of us. I haven't really spent time with Tomoyo since everything started happening." Sakura said

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Syaoran said, pouring chocolate syrup in the milk after he got two spoons out

They just drank their milk in silence the rest of the time.

"Come to my room and wake me up if you can't get to sleep, okay?" Syaoran said as they walked up to their rooms

"Alright..." Sakura said, blushing slightly

"Night again," Syaoran said as they stopped in front of her room

"Night," Sakura said

Syaoran hugged her, kissed her lightly and whispered "Its gonna be alright, just go to sleep." and then entered his own room.

Sakura smiled. She knew he hadn't already been awake and that he had lied to her that he wasn't able to sleep. She had sensed him, but his aura was very tired and she wasn't going to surprise him by turning around. Plus, she didn't know why he was coming down. She knew he had only wanted to comfort her; knowing that what had happened earlier was still affecting her. She sighed and returned the Glow card to its card form. Syaoran had most likely sensed her activating her scepter and card and wanted to see what she was up to. She smiled and went into her room.

"Sakura?" Kero asked sleepily

"Go back to sleep Kero. I just had to get something to drink." Sakura said smiling

"Ya know, its okay. What happened today I mean. Yelan is right- its all just because of the power." he muttered, and fell back asleep

It was then she noticed that with the way she was acting about it, she was most likely worrying the others around her. She was always very cheerful, and yet...now that she had nearly killed someone- granted they wanted her Cards- she was depressed and just wanted to go back and take back what she had done. But she knew she couldn't redo anything. What had happened, happened and she couldn't redo it. But she wished everyone didn't worry so much about her. She was strong.

There was a light knock on the door as she got back in bed, and the door creaked open. "Hey monster, you awake?" Touya whispered

"What's wrong Touya?" Sakura asked

"You are awake." Touya said, and walked over and sat on her bed

"Yeah." Sakura said, "What's wrong?"

"Just worried." Touya said

"I'm fine now. Everyone is worried about me. I'm fine now. I just...it shocks me that just because of the power of the cards I'm nearly killing someone..." Sakura said

"Yeah, I know. But when you think about it, it was more for self-defense. The person attacking wanted your cards and was most likely willing to kill you for them." Touya said, and pulled his sister into a hug, "So don't worry so much."

"I'll try not to Touya," Sakura said, "Thanks."

"Of course." Touya said, and released her, "So just stop worrying and get some sleep."

"Alright. Night Touya," Sakura said

"Night monster." Touya said, and left the room

Sakura sighed and laid back in bed. She got under the covers and soon fell asleep peacefully.

_--_

_Prince Syaoran entered the palace with Princess Sakura in his arms._

"_Sakura!" Prince Touya said, running over with Yue and Kerberus_

"_What happened?!" Kerberus asked_

"_She's okay. She just isn't used to using her cards again." Prince Syaoran said, "If you'd let me pass, I'll take her to her room so she can get some well-needed rest."_

"_Tell us what happened on your way." Prince Touya said after a moment's pause_

"_Of course." Prince Syaoran said_

_Prince Syaoran explained the battle to them as they walked to Princess Sakura's bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and moved hair behind her ear._

"_Take care of her, alright?" Prince Syaoran said as he left the room_

"_We will." Yue said_

"_Twerp." Prince Touya said_

"_Yes Prince Touya?" Prince Syaoran said, turning to face the older prince_

"_She's going to have to take the throne soon." Prince Touya said_

"_I thought you were the next in line?" Prince Syaoran said_

"_I can't take the throne." Prince Touya said_

"_Why not?" Prince Syaoran asked_

"_Its hard to explain. But Sakura is the next in line." Prince Touya said_

"_So why are you telling me this?" Prince Syaoran said_

"_Because I want you to be the one that takes the throne with her." Prince Touya said, "I've thought of it a lot lately, and you seem to be the only one to really touch her heart and make her calm. And you're the only one that seems good enough for her."_

_Prince Syaoran just looked at him in shock. "If anyone should have my sister when she takes the throne, its you Syaoran. And if I were to trust anyone with the throne, its you and my sister Syaoran. You better not mess this up." he said, staring hard into Prince Syaoran's eyes._

"_I won't. But...when is the date she has to take the throne by?" Prince Syaoran said_

"_Her sixteenth birthday. So there's still plenty of time. Its only November." Prince Touya said_

"_Okay. Thank you very much Prince Touya." Prince Syaoran said bowing_

"_Yes, now leave please." Prince Touya said_

"_Of course." Prince Syaoran said, and left_

"_Do you really think its the right thing to do Touya?" Kerberus said, "Giving that twerp the throne?"_

"_He won't do anything without making sure its okay with Sakura. I'm sure this is the right thing." Prince Touya said_

_His eyes lingered on his little sister as he walked out of the room._

--

Sakura woke up to the light shining bright in her bedroom.

"Mm, 'Moyo ten more minutes!" Sakura said, pulling the sheets over her heard

"'Moyo, that's a new nickname for me I don't think I've heard." Syaoran said smirking

"Why is it I can never guess who is in my room right when I'm here?!" Sakura said, sitting up in bed

"Huh?" Syaoran said, confused

"Yesterday when it was Tomoyo I thought it was Touya. And today when I think its Tomoyo, its you." Sakura said, and laid back down

"Come on, up. We've gotta get breakfast and then go tour Hong Kong." Syaoran said

"Fine," Sakura said sighing, "But out of my room."

"Alright, alright." Syaoran said laughing as he walked to the open door

"I had a vision last night." Sakura whispered

"Tell me about it later, alright?" Syaoran said, turning and smiling at her

"Alright." Sakura said smiling, and he left her room

_--_

_So tell me what you think! Thanks!_

_-Butterfly_


	28. Chapter 27

_Hey everyone! How ya doing?? Things are going good here. Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 27**_

Sakura changed and went downstairs to the breakfast area. She sat beside Syaoran and smiled.

"So you are planning to tour Hong Kong today, is that correct Sakura?" Yelan said

"Yes okaa-san." Sakura said smiling

"I'm sure you will love Hong Kong." Yelan said smiling

"Me too." Syaoran said

--

Sakura and Syaoran were walking while holding hands beside Eriol and Tomoyo. Tomoyo had her camera up, and they were walking through Hong Kong.

"So what was your vision about Sakura?" Syaoran asked

"Prince Syaoran brought Princess Sakura back to the palace because she had fainted before. And Touya told him that she'd have to take the throne soon. Touya also said that he wants Syaoran to be the one to take the throne with her because he's the only one to touch her heart and make her calm and the one that seems best for her." Sakura said blushing

"Aw! That's so cute!" Tomoyo said

"Yeah," Sakura said

"That's good though." Syaoran said, "We might be closer to figuring out what happened."

"Yes. They were attacked the day of their wedding." Eriol said, "Princess Sakura used all her energy to save the people and destroy the enemy. But apparently she was only sealed. And so when the Clow Cards were released and activated, its most likely that she was resurrected."

"We'll defeat her." Syaoran said, squeezing Sakura's hand lightly

"Yeah, we have to." Sakura said

--(In Tomoedo)

"I wonder how Sakura and the others are doing..." Mayuko said

She, Shana, Resha, Anya, Ryou, Seth, Sky, Zuko, Adacis and James were all sitting in the living room of their large mansion.

"I'm sure they're fine." Ryou said, holding her hand, "They're strong."

"I just...I sensed that something happened and I'm scared they aren't okay..." Mayuko said

"Mayuko, they're strong. They'll be fine." James said

"They have their love- nothing is stronger then love." Resha said

"Yeah." Adacis said

"Alright..." Mayuko said, biting her lip

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Zuko said

"_Hi! Its Sakura!" _Sakura's cheery voice said

"Sakura! Hold on- let me put you on speaker!" Zuko said

"_Alright!" _Sakura said laughing

"Sakura!" everyone shouted

"_Hey everyone! I've got Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo around me too!"_ Sakura said

"How ya doing?" Shana asked

"_Good! I activated four so far- Shadow, Flower, Glow and Wood."_ Sakura said

"Awesome!" Seth said

"_Yeah! And the engagement between Syaoran and Miyako was canceled!" _Sakura said

"I told you your love would be fine!" Resha said

"_Yeah, we know. But there's more."_ Syaoran said

"You mean--?" Sky said

"_Yes they are!" _Tomoyo said happily

All the girls squealed happily.

"_Its not going public yet though- so you can't tell anyone."_ Syaoran said

"We won't- don't worry." James said

"_Alright." _Syaoran said

"We should go, but talk to you later, okay?" Sakura said

"_Okay! Bye!"_ they all said

"Bye!" they said in unison, and hung up

"That's a relief." Mayuko said sighing

"We told you they were fine." Ryou said

"Yeah, I know." Mayuko said smiling

--

It was about 6:00 at night. Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo were finally done with their touring. They had been to a lot of museums, and to many other places. They were currently walking home.

"That was fun!" Sakura said, "My legs are sore, but it was fun!"

"Do you want me to carry you?" Syaoran said

"No! That's okay!" Sakura said smiling while she blushed

"No, come on- get on my back." Syaoran said, kneeling in front of her

"No Syaoran, its okay!" Sakura said

"Sakura, get on me!" Syaoran said

"Fine." she said sighing

Sakura gently got on top of Syaoran's back. She squealed as he pulled her up higher and started running.

"Syaoran!" she said laughing

But suddenly the earth started to shake and a water monster appeared from the near-by lake!

"Sakura- get ready." Syaoran said, putting her down gently

"The key which hides the power of eclipses. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Sakura yelled

Her scepter appeared in her hand and she immediately pulled a blank card out. "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Thunder! Thunder destroy this monster!" Sakura yelled

Thunder came down from the sky and crashed into the monster. It was gone within seconds.

"Go Sakura! And I have it all on tape!" Tomoyo said happily

"You okay?" Syaoran asked as Sakura made her scepter disappear

"Yeah, what about you?" Sakura asked

"Yeah- now get back on my back." he said smirking

"Fine." Sakura said sighing

She laughed as Syaoran started running towards the large mansion.

"Ah, welcome. You are just in time for dinner." Wei said as they entered the mansion

"Thanks Wei." Syaoran said smiling

"Ah, you made it for dinner." Yelan said as they entered

"Yes, sorry if we're late. A monster appeared on our way home." Syaoran said

"Did you activated a new card?" Yelan asked, turning to Sakura

"Yes. The Thunder card." Sakura said

"So what cards do you have left to activate?" Yelan asked

"I believe there is only Illusion, Maze, Light and Dark." Sakura said

"Ah, those will most likely be the most difficult to activate. Especially Light and Dark." Yelan said

"Yes, I know." Sakura said smiling, "But I have faith in myself and in the cards."

"Of course. If anything, that is the most important thing to have." Yelan said smiling

"Yes," Sakura said

"So how do you feel Sakura?" Touya asked

"Fine. Why?" Sakura asked

"I was just wondering..." Touya said

"Alright?" Sakura said, confused at her brother's concern

_--_

_Sorry its a little short. I'm having writer's block with this story. I just hope that you like it. Please leave a review, and if you have any ideas- tell me. Thanks!_

_-Butterfly_


	29. Chapter 28

_Hey everyone! How ya doing?? Things have been good here. Hope you're enjoying this! Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 28**_

"Oh!" Yelan said. They were currently at dinner that Wednesday night.

"Yes?" Sakura asked

"There is a ball tomorrow night to say good-bye to you all." Yelan said

"Yay! I can make Sakura's dress!" Tomoyo said happily

"Alright." Syaoran said

Sakura sighed. "Is something the matter, young Sakura?" Yelan asked

"No. I just...I'm going to miss this place. It has quickly become a home to me." Sakura said

"You are always welcome my dear." Yelan said smiling

"Thank you." Sakura said smiling

"Of course." Yelan said

--

"Sakura," Yukito said. The two were currently in the hallway to their bedrooms along with everyone else.

"Yeah Yuki?" Sakura said, looking at the older boy

"Be careful." Yukito said

Sakura was confused. But suddenly, there was a loud crash from her bedroom!

"Sakura!" Kero said, flying out and transforming into Kerberus

"What's happening?!" Yelan said, appearing

"What happened Kero?!" Sakura asked

"The woman from the movies!" Kerberus growled.

Sure enough, the same woman from the movies had appeared.

"How did you get into this place?!" Yelan said angrily

"That is for me to know and you not to." the woman said

"What is your name?!" Yue said. Yukito had just transformed.

"That is not your concern either." the woman said

Syaoran's sword appeared in his hand. "Leave this place immediately." he growled, going in front of Sakura.

"The key which hides the power of eclipses. Reveal your true form to me I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Sakura said

Just as her scepter appeared, the woman headed toward Tomoyo! She made a card appear in her hand. "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Shield! Shield- protect Tomoyo!" she shouted, activating the card

Shield appeared around Tomoyo and Eriol immediately ran over to her, getting in a protective stance with his own scepter.

"You think that will help you little princess?" the woman said. She was now headed for Touya.

"Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Windy! Windy- blow her away from Touya!" Sakura shouted, making another card appear and activate

"Sakura- you have to fight!" Syaoran said. He started heading towards the woman.

"Ha! Like you can really hurt me!" the woman said. Black magic appeared around her hands and she flew it towards Syaoran.

He was unable to dodge, and was hit, causing him to fly into the wall.

"Yue, Kerberus, get the others to safety." Sakura said. Her voice was now soft, but dark. Her eyes narrowed at the woman. "This woman is going to pay for hurting Syaoran."

"Sakura, be careful." Touya said

Everyone but Eriol, Yelan, Syaoran- who was now against a wall, unconscious, Sakura and the woman were gone.

"I see it is now three against one. What wonderful odds." the woman said

She headed towards all of them. "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Maze! Maze- protect us from this woman by creating a maze in this place!" Sakura shouted, activating a new card

Tall walls of stone appeared around them. "Good work Sakura." Yelan said, "But what about Syaoran?"

"I'll go search for him. You two work on defeating the woman." Eriol said, "Be careful."

"You too." Sakura said. He nodded and ran off in one direction. "Do you think he's going to be alright?"

"Both boys will be fine. They are both strong. Now, we must be strong for them and ourselves as well." Yelan said, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You know what you must do. You must confuse her and attack."

"Right." Sakura said, nodding her head. A blank card appeared in her hand. "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Illusion! Illusion- confuse the woman attacking and make her come to us!" she shouted

Within seconds, the woman was in front of them, confused as she began to see different things around her. "What is happening?!" the woman said

"Sakura." Yelan said, "Capture her so I can take her to the dungeons. She will be safe there."

"Alright." Sakura said, nodding her head once again. "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Wood! Wood- confide this woman so that Yelan may take her to the dungeons!" she shouted

Wood appeared and trapped the woman. "You must come with me Sakura. The Cards only listen to you." Yelan said

"Right." Sakura said. She wavered slightly as she began to walk. The Maze flickered and became a card, landing in her hand. Illusion also appeared in her hand. "Why did they deactivate?" she asked, looking at Yelan

"Your power is weak. You had five cards activated." Yelan said, "It is nothing to worry about."

Sakura nodded and looked to where Eriol knelt over Syaoran. "Is he alright?" she asked

"Yes, go and take the woman to the dungeons. I'll take care of Syaoran." Eriol said

"Alright." Sakura said, and walked with Yelan

--

Sakura shuddered as they exited the dungeons. She didn't think they would be as terrible as they were. She and Yelan walked in silence up to the bedrooms.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said, seeing Syaoran leaning against her bedroom door

"Sakura! Good, you're okay!" Syaoran said, and hugged her tightly

"Yeah- what about you?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Eriol healed me." Syaoran said, "Where's the woman?"

"In the dungeons. We just took her there." Yelan said

"_We?_ You went there Sakura?" Syaoran said, looking at Sakura

"Yeah..." Sakura said

"I'm sorry." Syaoran said, and hugged her

"Its okay. I underestimated them. I didn't think they would be so harsh." Sakura said

"Yeah, I didn't when I was young either." Syaoran said

"Where are the others?" Sakura asked

"I don't know." Eriol said

"Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Shadow! Shadow- show us to Tomoyo and the others using their shadows!" Sakura said, activating another card

"You're definitely going to need to get some rest tonight. That's the sixth card you've activated." Syaoran said

"Its fine." Sakura said, and they all started to follow Shadow

Shadow led them to the ballroom, and once they opened the door, it became a card again. Sakura kissed it and put it in her pocket. "Thank goodness!" Sakura said, seeing the others

"Are you alright?" Kerberus asked

"Yeah, we're fine." Sakura said

"Oh Sakura- why did you have to make us leave?! I wanted to capture you on film!" Tomoyo said

"'Moyo..." Sakura said laughing

"You seem tired kiddo..." Kerberus said

"I activated six cards- two of which were new." Sakura said smiling, "I'm fine though. Just tired."

"Then you should get to bed." Syaoran said

"Yeah, we don't need you getting hurt or anything." Touya said

"Okay," Sakura said sighing

--

_Princess Sakura awoke. Her room was empty. Her brother wasn't there. Yue wasn't. Kerberus wasn't even there. And neither was Prince Syaoran. She sighed. She looked out the window. It appeared to be late at night. She was just waking up from her fainting. She didn't think it had been that long since she had used her cards. Or that it would affect her that badly._

"_Syaoran...how are you?" she whispered as she walked to her bedroom window weakly. "Chiharu...Meiling...Naoko...Rika...Mayuko...Shana...Resha...Anya...Eriol...Takashi...Ryou...Seth...Sky...Zuko...Adacis...James...How are all of you? Its been so long as we've talked or been together as a group...I wish we could be together under happy circumstances. Where we aren't talking of the war, or about anything involving it. I miss you all so much."_

_A tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away. As she did, she felt something brush against her leg. It was Kerberus. "Hi Kerberus." she said quietly, petting the large animal, "How are you?"_

"_Good. And you, princess?" Kerberus asked_

"_Better now that I am awake." Princess Sakura said smiling_

"_That's good." Kerberus said, "Princess..."_

"_Yes Kerberus?" she asked, confused_

"_Your brother wishes to speak with you soon." Kerberus said_

"_About what?" Princess Sakura asked_

"_The throne." Kerberus said_

"_Oh," Princess Sakura said, "Do you know if he is still awake?"_

"_I believe he is." Kerberus said_

"_Okay." Princess Sakura said. She exited her bedroom and started down the corridors, Kerberus right beside her. She quickly was in front of her brother's room. She knocked softly and waited to hear her brother's voice._

"_Come in," Prince Touya said_

"_Big brother," Princess Sakura said, entering with Kerberus_

"_How are you feeling?" Prince Touya asked_

"_Much better since I slept." she said smiling, "Kerberus told me you wanted to talk to me about the throne."_

"_Yes. Kerberus, you are dismissed." Prince Touya said_

"_Of course," Kerberus said, and left_

_Prince Touya walked over to the door and shut it behind the large animal. "Sakura..." the prince said_

"_What is it Touya? Is something the matter?" Princess Sakura asked_

"_No, Sakura. But my deadline has passed for me to take the throne." Prince Touya said_

"_Yes, I know that." Princess Sakura said, "Mine isn't for another three years though. My sixteenth birthday isn't for another five months and there is another two years on top of that."_

"_Yes, but it is being pushed that you take the throne. We have not had a proper ruler in a few years." Prince Touya said_

"_But why now brother?" Princess Sakura said_

"_The Elders of all the kingdoms have said that if you do not take the throne by your sixteenth birthday then you are unable to take the throne and it will go to...Danielle." Prince Touya said, looking his sister in the eyes_

"_What?! Can they do that?!" Princess Sakura said, shocked_

"_Unfortunately they can." he said sighing_

"_But...but...who will I marry?" she said_

"_That is up to you." Prince Touya said, "But, of course, they have to be approved by me, the Elders, and our guardians."_

"_Yes, I know that." Princess Sakura said sighing_

"_I have talked to someone I believe would do well for you Sakura." Prince Touya said_

"_Brother!" Princess Sakura said, shocked at her brother's words_

"_Don't worry, I know you will like this boy." Prince Touya said_

"_There is only one boy I will want to marry- you know that!" Princess Sakura cried, and then covered her mouth with her hand_

"_Which is exactly why I chose that boy." Prince Touya said smirking_

"_You mean...you mean I'm going to marry Syaoran?!" Princess Sakura said_

"_If he proposes. I have already talked to him about it." Prince Touya said_

"_Alright...thank you brother." Princess Sakura said, her eyes softening_

"_Of course Sakura. You know I wouldn't do anything if it wasn't good for you." Prince Touya said smiling_

"_I know," Princess Sakura said smiling_

"_Now get to bed." Prince Touya said_

"_Right. Good night Touya." Princess Sakura said_

"_Good night squirt." Prince Touya said, smirking as his sister glared at him as she left the room_

_Yue appeared from the darkness. "Do you really believe this is a good thing?" he asked_

"_Yes. You know as well as I do Yue that it has to be done." Prince Touya said_

_--_

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 8:30. "HOE!" She shouted, bolting out of bed.

She changed into clothes that were left on the dresser and ran down to the dining hall. Everyone was still eating. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" Sakura said, entering and sitting

"Its quite alright Sakura. We were planning on letting you sleep today anyways because of yesterday." Yelan said smiling

"Oh," Sakura said, blushing

_--_

_Hope you liked it! There isn't much left! Only two more cards to activate! I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters I'm going to have though. Please review!  
_

_-Butterfly_


	30. Chapter 29

_Hey everyone! How ya doing?? Everything has been going well here. Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 29**_

"So what do you want to do today Sakura? Tomorrow is the day we leave." Syaoran asked

"I'm not sure..." Sakura answered

"There's a ball tonight." Yelan said

"Oh! Sakura we have to go shopping then! We haven't really gone shopping at all either!" Tomoyo said, "Please Sakura? _Please?_" she pleaded

Sakura sighed as Tomoyo gave her the puppy-dog face. "Fine," she said sighing

"Yay! Let's go then!" Tomoyo said, taking her friend's hand and pulling her up from the table

"Alright, alright!" Sakura said laughing, "Meiling, you wanna come?"

"Sure!" Meiling said

"You four are helping with the decorations." Yelan said as she noticed her four daughters standing up

"Aw, but mama- we want to see Sakura in pretty dresses!" Feimei said

"You are staying here." Syaoran said standing, "Can Eriol and I come?"

"Sure." Tomoyo said happily, "We'll need your opinions anyways!"

"Alright then." Eriol said standing, "I hope you don't mind us leaving so early."

"No, its fine. Go right ahead and have fun all of you." Yelan said smiling

"Thanks okaa-san." Sakura said smiling

"Of course- now go." Yelan said

--

Sakura held Syaoran's hand in one hand, while her other arm had Tomoyo's arm wrapped around it. Eriol held her hand, and Meiling was walking along with them.

"Oh! Lets go look in there!" Tomoyo said, releasing Eriol's hand and pointing to a shop

"Come on 'Moyo, its going to be the twentieth store we've looked in and we haven't bought anything yet!" Sakura complained

"Oh come on Sakura, please?" Tomoyo said

"Fine," Sakura said sighing

"You have no backbone when it comes to her." Meiling said

"Yeah, but she's always been my best friend." Sakura said smiling, "I can't say no to her."

"That's for sure." Syaoran said

--

They had gone through about a hundred stores, and now the boys had about ten bags each. It was 1:00 and they were finally heading back to the mansion.

"Hopefully tonight will go well." Meiling said

"I'm sure it will." Sakura said, "We'll be fine no matter what happens."

"Right," Syaoran said, holding her hand as the limo came to a stop in front of the mansion

--

It was 6:00 that night. The ball was about to start. Sakura wore a long light green dress that went to the floor and had spaghetti straps. Tomoyo had the same dress but in a dark blue. Meiling had the same dress as well but it was red.

The boys were all already in the ballroom. The girls were going to enter separately, as their names were going to be called.

"Lets go. They should be calling our names soon." Meiling said, looking at the clock in Sakura's room

"Right," Sakura said, and they left Sakura's room

"Now I am proud to introduce Li Meiling, and Daidouji Tomoyo." Wei said as they were on top of the stairs

"Shouldn't you be--?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Sakura

"Just go." Sakura said smiling

"Come on Tomoyo." Meiling said

The two went down to the bottom of the stairs, and Sakura caught sight of Syaoran standing there along with Eriol and Yelan. She smiled at him and knew what was going to happen.

"And now, introducing Kinomoto Sakura, Mistress of the Clow, Sakura and Eclipse Cards, past princess of the Clow Kingdom, and the future Mrs. Li." Wei said happily

Sakura smiled as she walked down the stairs and soon stood beside Syaoran, who held his arm out for her to take. "It seems it become public sooner then we thought." she said

"Only to the family and the close family friends that will not tell anyone." Syaoran said smiling, "Now lets have fun."

"Right," Sakura said smiling

--

It was 8:00. Syaoran was getting a drink and Sakura was at a table along the edge of the ball room along with Meiling, and Tomoyo.

"Oh...my feet are killing me!" Sakura said

"You're telling me! You've barely been out on that floor! This is my first break this hour!" Tomoyo said

"Yeah, but you're both enjoying every minute of it." Meiling said

"We're sorry Meiling..." Sakura said sadly

"Its okay. I'm used to it." Meiling said

"Well, I guess you wouldn't mind if I didn't ask you for a dance then." Syaoran said playfully as he walked over with drinks along with Eriol

"Huh?" Meiling and Sakura said confused

"Never mind." Syaoran said chuckling, "But would you mind if I danced with Meiling, Sakura?"

"As long as its okay with Meiling." Sakura said smiling

"Sure." Meiling said happily

"I feel bad about talking about Syaoran around her so much..." Sakura said

"She understands. She's strong. She probably just feels lonely." Eriol said

"I mean...its just...she used to be engaged to him...and now I'm the one engaged to him and the one that is most likely the one to marry him." Sakura said

"Sakura, Meiling is okay with it. She was one of the people that pushed for you to marry Syaoran instead of her." Yelan said walking over and laying a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Meiling supports you with everything she is."

--

"So are you okay with me and Sakura being together?" Syaoran asked Meiling

"Of course. You know I was one of the people that supported you from the beginning. I realized a while ago that we wouldn't work out if we were together." Meiling said, "You know that Syaoran. So why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to be sure you were okay with it." Syaoran said

"You aren't doubting, are you Syaoran Li?" Meiling asked

"No! I plan to live the rest of my life with Sakura." Syaoran said

"Good. Because both of you are really happy together...I don't want to see you back the way you were before you met her Syaoran..." Meiling said quietly

"I know Meiling." he said, his grip tightening slightly, "And I don't plan on ever letting that happen again."

"I hope you don't Syaoran." Meiling said, and the song ended. She smiled at him. "Now go and be with her."

"Alright. Thanks Meiling," Syaoran said smiling, and went with her to the table, "I need a break."

"Yeah, my feet are hurting." Sakura said smiling

"And there is still another two hours. We're only half-way there." Eriol said

Sakura groaned. "And we have no choice but to stay here the whole time, do we?" she said

"Exactly." Syaoran said sighing

"Joy." Meiling said sarcastically

--

They all walked up the stairs tiredly. "Man, we're gonna be so tired tomorrow!" Sakura said

"When is the plane leaving?" Touya asked

"Not until 3:00 in the afternoon. Your dad was already contacted about when to pick us up." Syaoran said

"Alright, thanks." Touya said, and entered his room

Eriol, Tomoyo, and Yukito all entered their rooms. "So I'll see you in the morning, alright?" Syaoran said

"Of course." Sakura said smiling

Syaoran kissed her lightly and they both went into their bedrooms.

--

_Princess Sakura leaned against the balcony's railing around noon._

"_Sakura," a deep voice said from behind her_

_Princess Sakura turned around and saw Prince Syaoran there with Prince Eriol and Prince Takashi._

"_Syaoran! Eriol! Takashi!" Princess Sakura said happily, hugging all three boys, "What are you all doing here?"_

"_Eriol and Takashi are here to talk to your brother about the war." Prince Syaoran said_

"_And Syaoran here came to talk to you." Prince Takashi said, which made Prince Syaoran blush_

"_Well if you two are going to talk to my brother, why are you here?" Princess Sakura asked_

_  
"We can't see you?" Prince Eriol asked_

"_Whatever. How are you two?" Princess Sakura asked_

"_Good. No battles have occurred since the one on Tomoyo's kingdom." Prince Eriol said_

"_Good. You should go and talk to big brother now though." Princess Sakura said, "It was really nice to see you two again though."_

"_And it wasn't nice to see me again?" Prince Syaoran said smirking_

_Princess Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing he was joking, and hugged Prince Eriol and Prince Takashi before they left._

"_So what is it Syaoran?" Princess Sakura asked_

"_Has your brother talked to you?" Prince Syaoran asked_

_  
"That depends on what you're talking about. He's obviously talked to me..." Princess Sakura said smiling slightly_

_Prince Syaoran chuckled as he walked over to stand beside her, leaning against the railing. "Alright then. Has he talked to you about the throne?" he asked_

"_Yes, he has." Princess Sakura said, looking towards the sky_

_Prince Syaoran stiffened at hearing that. "How long ago?" he asked_

"_Last week when I fainted." she answered_

"_Oh," Prince Syaoran said_

"_He told me he had talked to you." Princess Sakura said_

"_Okay," Prince Syaoran said blushing slightly_

"_Is that all you're going to say?" Princess Sakura asked quietly_

_Prince Syaoran wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry...I just didn't think he would have talked to you already." he whispered, "But I'll make it worth-while."_

"_I know Syaoran." Princess Sakura said_

"_Have dinner on my kingdom tonight?" Prince Syaoran asked, tilting her head up_

"_Sure," she said smiling_

"_Great." he said, and looked at her lips, "I should go though...but I'll see you tonight at 6:00, alright?"_

_  
"Alright," she said smiling, "See ya later Syaoran."_

_Prince Syaoran looked in her eyes again and gently kissed her. He smiled, kissed her forehead and left._

_Princess Sakura smiled as she looked back out to the horizon. Everything was going to be fine._

_--_

_Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	31. Chapter 30

_Hey everyone, how's it going?? Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 30**_

It was Friday morning. Breakfast had already been served and everyone was packing. The house seemed to be rather sad. The quadruplets weren't running around the house happily, looking to hang out with Sakura and Tomoyo.

Sakura had told Syaoran about her dream early that morning. They knew that soon it would be the end of the battle with Danielle. They had to figure out what happened in the past first though. She sat on her bed at the moment. It was 11:00. She was thinking about all the visions she had had. So many unanswered questions...Why couldn't Touya take the throne? Why was Danielle attacking the Clow Kingdom? What had happened to the others so that they couldn't talk to each other? What had happened on the other kingdoms?

"You think too much." Syaoran said. He had silently opened the door and was now leaning against the doorway, looking as her face changed expressions.

"I just...there are so many unanswered questions." Sakura said sighing

"I know Saku. I have the same questions." Syaoran said, walking over and sitting beside her, "But its going to work out fine. I know it will and so do you."

"I know..." Sakura said sighing

"Are you done packing?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked

"I want to show you something. Come on." Syaoran said, standing up and offering his hand to her

"Where are you going to take me to Syaoran?" Sakura asked as they went through the mansion

"You'll see." Syaoran said smiling

--

They were standing in a meadow. Wild flowers were all over the field, and a large pond was in the middle, a large waterfall crashing down into it. It was breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Wow..." Sakura said. She stood in aw. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say about it. "Why...why are you showing me this?"

"When I was here for the three years to train after the Clow Cards were activated and you had changed them into Sakura Cards...I used to come here a lot. For some reason it always reminded me about you." he said, "I would come here when I was writing my letters to you too. And if I wanted to escape from my sisters or any of my family. It always calmed me and always made me think about you."

"That's so sweet..." she said

"I just wanted to show it to you." he said. His face was red. "I know its kind of corny, but I thought you would like it."

"Like it? I absolutely love it!" Sakura said happily, and hugged him tightly, "Its amazing."

"Thanks. I'm glad you love it." he said, laughing as he hugged her back tightly

--

Eriol stood outside Tomoyo's bedroom. Tonight was supposed to be their date. But since they would most likely be tired after the trip, he hoped they could change it to the next night. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Oh, hi Eriol." Tomoyo said smiling

"Hey Tomoyo," Eriol said smiling

"Come on in- I'm still packing." Tomoyo said

"Alright. Thank you." Eriol said, entering as Tomoyo opened the door more and shut it behind him

"So what is it?" Tomoyo asked

"I was just hoping that since we're most likely going to be tired tonight we could change our date to tomorrow night." Eriol said

"That's fine. I was just thinking about that actually." Tomoyo said, smiling as she put a t-shirt in the large suitcase

"My you brought a lot of things." Eriol said. There were currently three large suitcases on the bed.

"You can never be sure what can happen. Plus, some of these are clothes I've made for Sakura." Tomoyo said

"You really enjoy dressing her up, don't you?" Eriol said chuckling

"Yeah. She's just like a sister to me. We're cousins, and its always fun to be with her. As you know I hope." Tomoyo said smiling

"Yes, I know that very well as well." Eriol said smiling, "You are a very kind girl to her."

"Thanks. She's always been there for me and I plan to always be there for her." Tomoyo said

"That's good." Eriol said

--

Chiharu, Rika, Takashi, and Naoko were at the large mansion of the other ten. It was currently noon and they had a few hours before they knew the others would be coming. Mayuko had called Sakura earlier that morning and asked if she and the others could come to their house after they got home, they said it would be okay. To Mayuko, it was an obvious clue, but they knew Sakura would most likely not understand it until the party. Yes, they were going to throw a welcome back party for them. Oh well if they were only gone a week- they had been missed! They knew they probably shouldn't have done it on a Friday night instead of a Saturday night, but something told them something big was going to happen soon and they needed to be prepared.

"No- the banner needs to go right there!" Chiharu said, pointing to the large banner Ryou and Seth had

"Did you know that banners were--" Takashi said

Before he could say anything else, Chiharu had hit him the head and shouted "Shut up!" in his ear rather loudly.

"Watch it Chiharu! You're giving me a headache!" Ryou shouted, letting go with one hand to hold his head. The emotions she gave out where rather powerful

"Oh...sorry Ryou," Chiharu said, rubbing her neck

"Yeah...yeah..." Ryou said, and closed his eyes as he began to put the banner up again

--

It was now 6:00. The plane had just landed in Tomoedo. Wei would be taking the luggage to the respectful houses, saying that they were all going to the other's for a surprise. A different driver was currently driving them all to the large mansion of their friends.

"Wonder why they wanted us to come over." Sakura said

"Who knows." Meiling said, shrugging

The limo came to a stop in front of the mansion, and everyone got out. They knocked on the door, and it opened. As soon as they opened the door, a chorus of "Welcome back!" was heard.

Everyone laughed as they entered the house and got hugs from everyone. "We were only gone a week you guys!" Sakura said

"So? You were missed!" Shana said smiling

"Too much if you ask me." Touya said

"Oh be quiet Touya." Sakura said

"So what happened?" Anya asked, "How was it?"

"Good. I activated a lot of cards." Sakura said

"How many do you have left?" Zuko asked

"Only two- Light and Dark." Sakura said, getting two blank cards out from her pocket

"Wow." Resha said

"It will end soon then." Mayuko said

"Hey- no getting dark Mayuko!" Shana said, poking her best friend, "We're supposed to have fun tonight!"

"Hey monster," Touya said

"What?" Sakura asked, glaring at her older brother

"Yuki and I are gonna go home. We'll see ya before 10:00, okay?" Touya said

"Alright." Sakura said, rolling her eyes

--

It was 10:00. Syaoran was walking Sakura home. They had played games and just hung out for about four hours.

"That was fun." Sakura said happily

"Yeah," Syaoran said smiling

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked

"No. Just...worried." Syaoran said

"Why?" Sakura asked as they stopped in front of her house.

"The final battle is supposed to be really soon." Syaoran said, "I'm just worried that you're going to get hurt...or something worse is going to happen."

"Syaoran..." Sakura said, and hugged him, "I'm going to be fine. I have you and everyone else. And the Cards won't fail me. I trust them."

"I trust them and you too, but I just can't help it." Syaoran said, and hugged her even tighter, "I'm just scared of losing you."

"I know. I'm scared of losing you too Syaoran, but its going to be alright. I promise." Sakura said

"Right." Syaoran said

He kissed her lightly. "I love you Saku," he said

"I love you too Syao," Sakura said smiling, "I should go inside."

"Alright, see ya later." he said

"See ya later," she said, and they left, she going inside the house

She immediately went upstairs and went to bed.

_--_

_A pretty laid-back chapter. Sorry its pretty boring, but I've kind of run out of ideas...but I do know that there probably isn't many chapters left. Probably not even five. So we're coming to an end. Unfortunately. Lol. Do you want an epilogue? And if you do- give me an idea about what to do. Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	32. Chapter 31

_Hey everyone! Sorry its so late- busy weekend and had to write the chapters....Plus I had three tests today in school. Not fun. Lol. Here's the next chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 31**_

_Princess Sakura stood beside Prince Syaoran. They had just gotten out of dinner with his family and were now in the gardens of his palace._

"_Sakura," Prince Syaoran said stopping them_

"_Yes Syaoran?" Princess Sakura asked, looking into his amber eyes_

_Prince Syaoran got down on one knee and revealed a small diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" he asked_

"_Of course Syaoran," Princess Sakura said happily, "You already knew that!"_

"_Wanted to give you the ring anyways." Prince Syaoran said laughing, and put the ring on her finger_

_--_

Sakura woke up. It was now apparently 10:00 in the morning on Saturday. Wow, she was actually up early.

Sakura went downstairs and got breakfast. There was a note from Touya on the table.

_Squirt- gone to the schools to get our homework. Be back about 3:00. Gotta get some things for the house as well. Dad went to work. Don't break anything or have Syaoran or anyone over._

_-Touya_

Sakura rolled her eyes at the last line Touya had put. Who was she going to invite over? The other people that had gone with her were still unpacking and the others were in school. There was no one for her to hang out with. She got a piece of toast and then went back upstairs to her bedroom to start to unpack.

--

The door opened to the house. Sakura walked downstairs to see her brother with bags in his hands. She immediately helped him take them into the kitchen and start taking care of things.

"You seem quiet today Sakura." Touya commented after they put the last thing in the cupboard "Is something wrong?"

"No, just tired I guess." Sakura said shrugging

"You had a vision last night, didn't you?" Touya asked

"Yeah- but it was a good one." Sakura said

"Then why do you seem sad?" Touya asked

"Because it means the end is closer then I thought." Sakura said, and went back upstairs

Touya sighed and picked up a phone, dialing a number he had hoped he wouldn't have to dial. "Twerp- get over here." a few seconds pause "Sakura is sad about something. Said she had a vision that meant the end was closer then she thought." All he got back was a dial-tone.

The door opened, and it was Yukito. "Is something wrong with Sakura?" he asked

"She's just depressed. The end is apparently closer then she thought." Touya said, taking a deep breath

"Oh," Yukito said

"She's worrying me," Touya muttered, looking up at the stairs, "She's never like this."

"She'll be fine- you know her. She's strong." Yukito said, putting a hand on Touya's shoulder

"Yeah..." Touya said sighing

There was a knock on the door. "Come on in twerp!" Touya shouted

"Is she okay?" Syaoran asked, entering the house

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, appearing at the stairwell

"Hey- are you okay?" Syaoran asked

"I'm fine, why?" Sakura asked, walking down to the three boys

"Touya said that you were sad." Syaoran said, and hugged her

"I had a vision last night." Sakura said sadly, hugging him back

"About what?" Syaoran asked

"When Prince Syaoran proposed to Princess Sakura." Sakura said, "Which means that the end is close."

"It doesn't necessarily mean that, now does it?" Syaoran said

"Syaoran- it means that soon they'll get married. And they were killed at the wedding." Sakura said

"Sakura," Syaoran said, holding him close, "Don't let it get to you. Its going to be fine. We'll beat Danielle."

"I just can't help it....What if-" Sakura said

"Stop asking what if." Syaoran interrupted. "That only brings you down. We don't need you down. The cards especially. Their power is from you and your faith. You have to have faith that we will win and we will."

"Alright..." Sakura said sighing

"Good." Syaoran said, kissing her head, "Now why don't we go out to the park or something?"

"I still have unpacking to do." Sakura said sadly

"Me too actually." Syaoran said chuckling, "So I'll see ya later, okay?"

"Okay," Sakura said

Syaoran kissed her forehead before leaving, nodding at Touya and Yukito.

"You called him?" Sakura asked, turning to her older brother

"He was the only one I could think of that would make you smile." Touya said shrugging

"And it worked, didn't it Sakura?" Yukito asked

"Yeah- thanks you guys." Sakura said smiling, and hugged both the men, "I love you guys."

"Yeah, yeah." Touya said, ruffling her hair

"Jerk," Sakura said, glaring at him before walking back up the stairs

--

Mayuko leaned against the school building, it was lunch time. Ryou stood beside her.

"She's sad..." Ryou said, looking towards the sky

"Yeah...I can feel it. I feel so bad. There's nothing we can really do." Mayuko said

"Not yet at least." Ryou said

"Yeah...I know." Mayuko said sighing, "But how many of us are going to be ready for the change after the final battle? We've always lived like this...its going to take a long time to get used to."

"I know Mayu," Ryou said, hugging her, "And it will be fine. Please stop thinking badly. It makes me worry and hurt."

"I'm sorry." Mayuko said, hugging him back, "But I just can't help it. Sakura has become a really close friend. I'd do anything for her now. I'm ready to make the sacrifice during the final battle...but what if we aren't really ready? What if the others aren't?"

"I can feel it- they are ready to give it up as well. We'll have to work on adjusting beforehand so its not so sudden." Ryou said

"I just...it feels like its so close that we can touch it." Mayuko said

"I think it is Mayu," Ryou said sadly

"Me too..." Mayuko said, "I just...I hope we can make it."

"We can, I know we can." Ryou said

"Thanks Ryou, you always know how to make me feel better." Mayuko said, looking up and smiling at him

"Of course- its what I'm supposed to do," Ryou said, kissing her gently

--

"Hey Zuko," Shana said. She and Zuko were sitting in a classroom, making up work

"Yeah?" Zuko asked

"Do you think everything will be okay when the final fight happens?" Shana asked

"Yeah. Why are you doubting? You're the light girl. You're supposed to be happy." Zuko said, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I'm just worried." Shana said sighing, "I mean...its going to be so weird."

"Yeah, I know. We'll get used to it though." Zuko said, and hugged her, "I promise Shana. Stop worrying and be my normal bubbly girl."

"Fine," Shana said sighing, "Thanks Zuko."

"Of course." he said, kissing her cheek and going back to his work

--

"Hey Adacis," Resha said. She and Adacis were under the normal oak tree they ate lunch at

"Yeah?" Adacis said, taking a bite of his sandwich

"You think we'll win, right?" Resha said

"Of course. As you say- love always win." Adacis said, "You aren't doubting, are you?"

"I'm just scared. Its going to feel so weird when we win." Resha said, "Especially in the spring time."

"Yeah, I know. We'll pull through though." Adacis said, wrapping his arm around her waist, "We can survive after the sacrifice."

"I know...I'm just scared. I don't know it will feel and it scares me." Resha said

"I know Resha, I know." Adacis said, kissing her head, "Its going to be fine though."

"Right," Resha said

--

James sat on a large stone James had shifted to be like a chair; Anya having her head in his lap. "James," she whispered

"Yeah Anya?" James asked. It was rare they got times when they could be with each other like they were

"Do you think we'll be okay after the final battle?" Anya asked

"Of course. It will take some time to get used to everything, but it will be fine. We'll get through it." James said

"Its gonna be hard. I'm so used to the way things are..." Anya said

"Yeah, I know." James said, and kissed her head, "But we'll be fine. We're strong."

"Yeah, I know." Anya said, and sat up and leaned her head against his shoulder, "I just hope it works out and is worth it."

"It will be, don't worry." James said, kissed her forehead

"Right," Anya said, and kissed him lightly on the lips

--

Seth and Sky sat in the cafeteria. The girls were off making class work up. "You think we'll be okay after the sacrifice?" Seth asked suddenly

"Yeah- we'll win and get used to it. Its a big change, but it won't take long to get used to it." Sky said shrugging

"Yeah..." Seth said

--

Yelan stood in her study. She would be returning to Tomoedo later that day. A book was in front of her. "'The other princesses and princes are to sacrifice the most important thing in their life.' What could that mean?" she read, slightly confused at the text

--

_So what is the sacrifice? What does the text mean that Yelan read? You'll have to wait to find out! I think there's going to be another few chapters. Probably it will be between three to nine more chapters. I don't plan on making it more then forty chapters long, and probably between thirty-five and forty. Hopefully more towards thirty-five. So please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	33. Chapter 32

_Hey everyone! Hope you're having a good time! And to answer a question- no, they don't have to sacrifice the one they love most. You'll find out what they have to sacrifice in this chapter though. Its short though, sorry!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 32**_

Sakura sat in the living room. She had piles of homework around her, and she was barely understanding the math she was looking at at the moment. The doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Oh, hey everyone." Sakura said. At the door was everyone that had been at school that day.

"We brought our homework. We figured you would need the help." Mayuko said

"You figured right. I just don't understand this math." Sakura said

"You never really have." Chiharu said

"Yeah, and?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Ryou asked

Sakura just looked at him strangely, and then recalled how his power was the power of emotions. "I'm fine. Just worried is all." she said

"We all are." Naoko said

"We'll be fine though." Rika reassured

"Yeah..." Mayuko said

"You all are hiding something from us, aren't you?" Sakura said, looking at them

"You know us too well already." Mayuko said smiling slightly

"Mayuko!" Zuko said

"What? She's going to have to find out before the battle anyways." Mayuko said shrugging, "And don't deny it- you know its coming fast."

"You should Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito and Meiling here. And Yelan too." Ryou said, "And get Kero down here."

"Um, okay..." Sakura said

--

Sakura opened the door to reveal the others. The Kinomoto household was now completely filled and everyone was crammed into the small living room. Yukito had changed into Yue and Kero had changed into Kerberus.

"Okay, so we all know that the final battle is coming soon." Adacis said

"Yeah- there is absolutely no way of denying it." James said

"You all are hiding something from us. Tell." Syaoran said, locking eyes with Mayuko

"I hate how you always look at me for answers." Mayuko said, glaring back at him

"I know you'll tell." Syaoran said smirking

"Syaoran." Sakura said, holding his hand

Syaoran released her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. They were both leaning against a wall. "So tell. One of you tell us now please." he said

"Unlike the rest of you, we have to sacrifice something during the final battle." Shana said, taking a deep breath as she started them off

"What about us?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah- we don't have powers." Chiharu said

"We mean no offense, but your positions in the past weren't as high as ours were." Resha said, "Yes, you don't have powers. But your support will be in a different way then ours. You won't really sacrifice anything, but you'll help plan."

"So that's all we're good for?" Meiling said

"Besides you and Tomoyo at least." Anya said

"What?" Tomoyo asked

"You create the clothes for all of us. That will be your contribution as well as helping us plan and trying to protect Sakura and Syaoran." Ryou said

"Alright." Tomoyo said smiling, "I can't wait to start!"

"So what about me?" Meiling asked

"You can fight very well. And because of that, you'll be protecting Syaoran and Sakura." Mayuko said

"How do you know this?" Yelan asked

"My power is physic. I can see the future pretty much. Its very blurry, but I can see bits and pieces." Mayuko said, "And I've only told Ryou about all of this...."

"Why only him?" Sky asked

"No offense to you all when I say this of course. But I'm closer to him- and not only because he's my boyfriend." Mayuko said, "His power is a lot like mine. My power is physic, and his is of emotions."

"That's true." Seth said

"So lets get back to this." Yelan said

"Of course." Mayuko said, nodding, "So yeah...we'll have to sacrifice something while you all don't."

"'The other princesses and princes are to sacrifice the most important thing in their life.'" Yelan muttered

"What did you just say mother?" Syaoran asked

"'The other princesses and princes are to sacrifice the most important thing in their life.'" Yelan repeated, "Its from a book of prophecies."

"Yes. We have to sacrifice the most important thing in our lives." Anya said sadly

"What is it? The person you love the most?" Sakura asked

"No." Ryou said, shaking his head

"What then?" Touya asked

"Our powers." Mayuko said sadly, "After the final battle, we will no longer have our powers."

"We will no longer have what makes us who we are." Shana said sadly

The room was silent, everyone absorbing what they had just heard.

_--_

_Okay, there you go. Sorry its so short, I'll try to make the rest of them longer. Like I said before, it should be coming to an end soon, and I've got a pretty good idea about when I want the ending. And I'll try to do an epilogue._

_-Butterfly_


	34. Chapter 33

_Hey everyone! Hope you're having a good time! Here's the next chapter!  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 33**_

Sakura took a deep breath to keep the tears that she felt were prickling the back of her eyes. They had to sacrifice something so important to them for her. They would no longer have their powers. It seemed so strange to hear. They wouldn't be themselves. They would be pretty much totally different people. She didn't want to admit it.

"There has to be another way." Sakura said

Everyone in the room heard her desperation and sadness in her small voice as she said that. Mayuko bent her head low. "I'm sorry princess, there is no other way." she said

"NO! There HAS to be another way!" Sakura said

Syaoran tightened his grip on her and pulled her to his chest. "Syaoran- you've got lots of magic! There has to be another way to win!" she said, hitting his chest lightly

"I'm sorry Sakura." Syaoran only said

"No you aren't! You don't care that they might lose their powers!" Sakura wailed

"There is no might about it." Ryou said, his voice strong, "We WILL lose our powers. We've come to terms with it. We're prepared for it. We're going to be fine princess."

"Why must you give it up though?" Sakura asked

"You will need more strength and power to defeat Danielle." Seth answered

Sakura just looked at Yue and Kerberus. "You two have to know something that could help and prevent them from losing their powers!" Sakura said

"There is no other way." Yue said coldly

Sakura turned to Yelan. "Okaa-san! Please tell me you know something!" Sakura despaired

Yelan merely closed her eyes and shook her head. Meiling walked over to Sakura and Syaoran loosened his grip on her and she turned to Eriol. "Eriol! You're the reincarnation of Clow Reed! There has to be SOMETHING you know!" she said, going towards Eriol

Eriol sadly shook his head, his hand in Tomoyo's giving it a light squeeze.

Meiling put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura turned around, her eyes crystal-like. "Please tell me you have an idea Meiling." she pleaded

Meiling looked her in the eyes and then slapped her across the face. The whole room was silent as Syaoran just stood against the wall and Sakura stared at him.

"You aren't going to say anything to Meiling?" Resha asked, saying what everyone was wondering

Syaoran just stared at Sakura, maintaining eye-contact with her. "Sakura, I don't mean to be harsh, but there's nothing we can do. We have to live with it. Its this, or the world ends. Which would you prefer?" Syaoran asked

"I would prefer neither!" She shouted

Meiling just growled and stomped her foot. "You can't have both Sakura!" she shouted

Ryou gripped his head. Too many emotions. Mayuko noticed this and tried to calm her own emotions down and walked over to him. The others noticed, and many started to calm down as well.

But the anger Meiling felt almost seemed too much. She was so mad of Sakura thinking she could have everything work out on both sides. That they could beat Danielle without having to make any sacrifices. HA! Life wasn't that good.

Meiling took a deep breath and kept taking them until she was calmed down. Sakura was just staring at her. She couldn't believe how angry Meiling was getting. So what if she wanted the world to be okay and her friends to not lose her powers? Wasn't that what anyone would want if they were in her position?

"I'm sorry. I'm just...I don't know." Meiling said, "I'm overreacting. But so are you Sakura."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused. How had she been overreacting?

"You can't have both Sakura. No matter how much you want it, you can't have it. They will be fine without their powers. They've even said it. Don't you trust them?" Meiling said

"I trust them with my life!" Sakura said, appalled that she would suggest such a thing

"Then trust them when they say that they're going to be okay." Meiling said

Sakura just stared into Meiling's ruby eyes. She was right. She should trust them. There was no reason for her not to. She sighed. "You're right." she said, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay Sakura," Meiling said smiling, "We all go a little crazy at least once in our live."

"Some of us more then others." Syaoran said lightly, smirking at his cousin

"Watch it- I can tell a lot of good stories about you Xiao Lang." Meiling said, glaring at her cousin

"I was joking Meiling!" Syaoran said, bringing his hands up

"So lets start planning." Yelan said, stopping the fight between the two

--

It was the next day. Sunday. Supposedly a day of peace. But something told all of them when they woke up that Sunday morning that it wasn't going to be a day of peace or a good day. The clouds were gray and thick with threats of showers. The sun was no where to be seen at 10:00, when they all woke up at the same time.

Tomoyo had been up until midnight working on the outfits for everyone. And somehow...she had finished them. The girls' were a knee length skirt and white t-shirt. Sakura's skirt was light pink, Tomoyo- violet, Meiling- ruby red, Chiharu- cream, Naoko- white, Rika- tan, Mayuko- pink, Shana- scarlet red, Resha- purple, and Anya's was red. The boys wore a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt.

Tomoyo pulled the outfits out of her closet. Something told her that today would be the day that they would be put to use for the first, and hopefully only, day.

She looked over. The previous night they had taken a picture of everyone together and had she had printed the picture out already. She had framed it and it was now sitting beside her bed.

"Please, protect each other and win." Tomoyo said, running her finger over everyone's picture

--

It was 6:00 at night. Something told all of them that it was time for a walk. And the same feeling took them all to the park.

They all just stared at each other in the middle of the park. They could feel it coming. Tomoyo took out the large bag on her back. She sadly began to pass it along to everyone, and everyone took out what they needed. Finally, it went to Sakura and Syaoran.

"You ready?" Syaoran asked as he held the bag for her

"Not really but I guess so." Sakura said, taking a deep breath, "I have no other choice. We have to defeat her."

"Sakura," Syaoran said, placing the bag on the ground

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "I love you," he said, pulling her into a hug

"I love you too Syaoran." Sakura said

They all went to the nearby trees and changed, making sure no one caught them.

An ominous feeling passed over them as soon as they all stepped out from the trees. They walked over to the middle of the park again. It was silent. There were no other people there except them.

A deep cloud started to pass around and Sakura made her scepter appear at the same time Syaoran made his sword appear and Eriol made his scepter appear. Kerberus had already changed as did Spinel Sun. Nakuru was Ruby Moon and Yukito was Yue.

"Are you ready?" Ruby Moon asked, looking at Sakura

Sakura only nodded her head.

The wind began to whip. The clouds were darker. The atmosphere screamed darkness and evil.

A tall, fifteen-year-old girl wearing a black mini skirt and a black tank top appeared. Black boots went to her knees and long black gloves were on her elbows.

"My, my, its such a pleasure to meet the other reincarnations." the girl said smiling evilly

--

_So the next chapter should be the last one and then there's the Epilogue. Does anyone have any ideas for the Epilogue?? Please tell me in your review!  
_

_-Butterfly_


	35. Chapter 34

_Hey everyone! Hope you're having a good time! Here's the final chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**Chapter 34**_

"So you are Danielle." Sky said viciously

"You have no idea how long we've waited for this." James said

"Oh I do. Probably only about fifteen years." Danielle, the girl, said laughing evilly

"The key which hides the power of eclipses. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Sakura shouted

But as she started to activated her scepter, Danielle started towards her. Syaoran stood in front of her though, immediately bringing his sword up. "My, my, still as young and in love as you were so many years ago." Danielle said laughing again

"You will lose this battle!" Naoko said

"Will I? Why are you even here girl? You don't have any powers." Danielle said

Danielle flicked her wrist, and Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takashi, Touya and Meiling were flown through the park, each running into a tree. Only two stood up afterwards. Meiling and Touya.

"TOMOYO!" Sakura shouted, tears coming to her eyes

Syaoran just put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura- she's going to be fine." he said

"How can you be so sure? Are you that egotistic that you think you can beat me?" Danielle said, raising an eyebrow, "If so, you are very wrong my dear."

"Its nineteen to one, and you expect to win?" Meiling said, standing weakly beside Sakura as Touya stood on the other side

"Are you two alright?" Sakura asked

"It doesn't matter. We're going to risk ourselves no matter what sis." Touya said, "And you're going to win. You have to."

Sakura swallowed hard. Danielle raised a hand and the earth started to shake around them. "Try and win now!" Danielle said

"Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activated Earthy! Earthy- stop this shaking!" Sakura shouted

As Earthy appeared and the shaking stopped, words that the others had told her the previous night came in her head. _"Don't activate many cards. You'll need all your strength for the final two. Definitely don't use Shadow, Illusion or Maze. Danielle can use them against you."_ Sakura closed her eyes and then her eyes locked onto Danielle's cold ones. "You are evil." she said

"That's all you have to say to me?!" Danielle said laughing, "My, my, you are too naive to know anything. I am evil. And I'm very proud of myself for it."

The others formed a semi-circle behind Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Touya. Meiling charged for Danielle, her fists ready. "Meiling!" Sakura said

Meiling just looked back and winked at Sakura. It was another part of the plan. They had to make it seem like she really was going to try and get to Danielle. But Meiling knew better. Meiling knew it was up to Sakura, and left it in her hands.

Dark magic forced her to a tree. Now, it was Touya's turn to try. He took a deep breath, hugged his sister shortly and ran to Danielle. As soon as his back hit a tree, tears streamed down Sakura's face. And she knew she didn't have to act about being sad that her friends were sacrificing themselves for her. "Sakura! Snap out of it!" Kerberus shouted

As soon as he did, Ruby Moon was in front of Sakura, taking a dark magic blast. She flew through the woods behind them, and Eriol dropped to a knee. He could sense she was already out.

"She's stronger then we estimated." he whispered to Spinel Sun

"Do you believe we will still win?" Spinel Sun asked

"There is no doubt in my mind." Eriol said, his eyes glowing as his scepter appeared

"Ah, the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Oh this will be very fun to win!" Danielle said happily

"You will never win!" Yue said

It was Yue's turn. Sakura clutched her scepter tighter as she saw him get hit with dark magic as soon as his arrow was released. "Nine down. Fifteen down." Danielle said as she laughed

"You will not win!" Kerberus said

Kerberus shot fire out of his mouth. Sakura shouted and tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw Kerberus be engulfed in his own flames and faint after they disappeared after a second, his fur now burned. Syaoran pulled her into a hug, and the others held each other's hands tightly, tears streaming down their own cheeks and pain going throughout them as well.

"It appears it is my turn to try." Spinel Sun said

Eriol clutched his scepter and closed his eyes as pain coursed throughout his whole body when Spinel was discarded in much the same way as Ruby Moon.

"This has to end." Eriol said, standing up and clutching his scepter tighter, "Sakura- you know what you have to do!" he looked towards Sakura

"We can combine our weapons." Syaoran said, letting go of Sakura

Black magic was coming towards them. Sakura was immediately woken from her tears and pain. "Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Shield! Shield- protect us from this attack!" she shouted

A large shield appeared around them, and she held her scepter up tightly as the black magic went straight onto it. She clutched her scepter even tighter as the shield appeared to be weakening at the black magic's strength. Two arms wrapped around her, and helped her hold the scepter up. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Syaoran standing behind her. She took a deep breath, and a minute later the black magic stopped.

"Hm...perhaps you really are strong." Danielle said, putting a finger on her chin, "Nah."

"We are." Resha said, her voice strong, "Sakura- you know what to do."

"Right." Sakura said, nodding her head

She closed her eyes as the two boys stood beside her; Syaoran on her right and Eriol on her left. They held hands in a circle, placing their weapons in the center. "Powers of the past, we call upon you." the three started in unison

"Princess Sakura," Sakura said

"Prince Syaoran." Syaoran said

"And Prince Eriol." Eriol said

"Combine our weapons and create the ultimate weapon!" they said in unison

Danielle's eyes became wide as she realized what they were doing. She started aiming black magic at them, but a large shield combined with different elements appeared in front of them. The people behind the three were glowing. She cursed and stopped attacking, knowing it would get her no where.

A large scepter appeared in front of the three. It had Sakura's symbol at the top, but the handle was Eriol's handle but silver. Sakura grabbed onto it immediately, and quickly two hands were on hers. Both boys seemed weakened, Eriol especially. "We will be fine." Eriol said

The shield dissipated in front of them. "Sakura, get the card." Syaoran said

A card started to float in front of them. "You have to all chant it with me." Sakura said

"We, the past princesses," the princesses behind the three said in unison

"And we, the past princes," the princes said

"Give our powers Princess Sakura, Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol so that they made defeat Danielle!" they all shouted

They started glowing, and got on one knee. The lights immediately went into Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura.

"Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activate Light! Light, we royals call upon your power to defeat Danielle once and for all!" Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol shouted in unison

The card burst into lights as soon as the large scepter hit it. Light erupted around them, and Danielle started to shoot dark magic at them. But it didn't affect the power of the light coming towards her. She brought her hands up, and within seconds was simply a pile of dust on the ground.

The light was still bright as the others behind Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol started to fall to the ground, fainted. Eriol's grip slackened and shortly after, he fainted. Syaoran was barely holding on as Sakura saw the card float into her pocket. "We have to make it dark again. So that people don't get suspicious." Sakura whispered

"Congrats Saku." Syaoran said, kissing her lightly, "We did it."

"We did." Sakura said, nodding, "After this, I'm taking a really long nap."

"I think we all are." Syaoran said, chuckling, "Now lets do this."

"Right." Sakura said, nodding her head

"Eclipse Power! Activate Your Power! Activated Dark! Dark- we two call upon your powers to hide this light so that others are not suspicious of what has happened tonight!" they said in unison

When the darkness overpowered the light, and another card went into Sakura's pocket, Syaoran released his grip and fell back, but not before smiling at Sakura. Sakura smiled back, and the scepter turned into the three separate weapons. She smiled, and fell back as well so that she was laying in Syaoran's arms.

The world was at peace.

--

Sakura was shaken awake. She opened her eyes and was immediately greeted with light. She winced and closed her eyes again.

"Squirt, wake up before I get the water!" Touya said

The others were standing in a large group around her, Touya, Syaoran and Tomoyo the ones immediately around her.

"Mm...another five minutes Touya." Sakura mumbled

"Sakura- wake up before I have to get my sisters here." Syaoran said into her ear

"Mm...they aren't that bad." She said, curling herself into a ball

"Sakura, wake up now before you're late for school!" Kero, who was now in his hidden form, said

"Oh well...." Sakura said

"Man she's really sleepy. Don't expect her in school this week." Resha said

"None of you are going." Yelan said appearing, "You did well."

"Thank you- too bad the true savior isn't awake." Shana said

"I know how to wake her up!" Tomoyo said, "Hey Sakura! Wake up- I've got another new outfit for you to try on!"

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Sakura shouted, immediately sitting up

"Told you!" Tomoyo said grinning

"Evil. Going back to sleep." Sakura said, about to lay back down

"Oh no you don't." Syaoran said, laying a hand on her back, "Not until we get us all checked out by a Li doctor and before we celebrate."

Sakura just looked at Syaoran, confused. And then it all came flooding back to her as she saw Touya holding her scepter. "We won. We won! WE WON!" she said happily, hugging Syaoran

"Yes Saku, we won." Syaoran said, laughing as he hugged her, "Now lets get checked out and celebrate. Then you can go back to sleep."

"Okay!" Sakura said happily

They stood up, smiling as they headed to the large limo Yelan had arrived in. They had won the war. The world was officially at peace, and there was nothing that they couldn't defeat together. They still had a long time in life to go, but they knew as long as they were all together, they would beat whatever came at them.

They were, after all, not only best friends- but past princesses and princes, and the Card Mistress' protectors and friends. 'The Card Saviors' as they now call themselves.

The End.

--

_Okay, I'm done. Not that happy with the ending, but I couldn't think of much else to write. And yes, there will be an Epilogue. I just need ideas from you all because I really have no idea what to put. So please, tell me in your review! And thanks for reading this!_

_-Butterfly_


	36. Epilogue

_Hey everyone! Epilogue time!!!!!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

_**EPILOGUE!!!**_

It was the middle of June. Nineteen students stood in a large circle. It was graduation, and they had all passed with flying colors. All of them were eighteen, and glad to finally be out of high school.

Mr. Terada walked over to the nineteen students. "Everyone, its almost time to sit down." he said, smiling at Rika and the others before leaving

"Are you ready Syaoran?" Sakura asked, holding her boyfriend's hand as they started to their seats

"Yeah, I think so." Syaoran said, squeezing her hand lightly

Yes, Syaoran was valedictorian of their class. Today he would be giving his speech, and was slightly nervous, although he didn't show it much. But that wasn't all that was going to be announced today. Later that night there was to be a congratulatory ball/party at a local hall in honor of their graduation and to announce the engagement of Syaoran and Sakura.

They all got into their seats, and Sakura looked at all her friends. They hadn't changed at all in five years. Well, actually they had...at least some of them. Mayuko, Ryou, Sky, Seth, Zuko, Shana, Resha, Adacis, James and Anya had all adjusted rather quickly to not being able to use their powers. Ryou and Mayuko were both rather glad- they were getting splitting headaches all the time or having nightmares because of the people around them. Shana was still as happy and optimistic as she had been before. Resha was still very strong in love, but couldn't spot a blooming couple any longer. Anya still managed to be good with music, although not as good as she had been before. Seth wasn't as fast as he had been thanks to his air abilities, but quickly adjusted and earned his speed through training. Sky had dropped out of the swim team, but was working hard to earn the same speeds he had been able to achieve with his water power. Zuko didn't get as angry as he had before, although he could still get rather mad. And James was still the same, somehow not changed without his stone powers.

As for the others...Eriol had trained his magic even more so that he could help Sakura had another enemy appeared. Meiling trained harder and decided to teach everyone self-defense with Syaoran. The others were simply more thankful for life- although they were trying to help more then they had before.

And as for Sakura and Syaoran....They were still as in love as they had been then. They had worked hard together, and were working together to help the Li Clan.

Sakura had been remembering so much that she hadn't noticed when Syaoran's name had been called for valedictorian. He stood up beside her after kissing her cheek and nearly laughed at her shocked and confused expression. She grinned and cheered loudly with the others. He was smiling as he walked up to the podium to do his speech.

--

The hats were thrown up and cheering issued from the large graduating class. People hugged and kissed. It was the final day of school before they were going to University or College. Sakura and her friends had all decided to go to the community college, Tomoedo University.

Sakura laughed as soon as four hyper Chinese women ran over and hugged Syaoran tightly. "Hey- the others are over there!" he shouted from the hugs and coos.

"Eep! Why did you have to say that Syaoran!" Sakura said, turning to find something to hide behind

"Oh come on Saku! We aren't _that_ bad!" Feimei said as they walked over and started to coo over her

"Syaoran you're so lucky I love your sisters!" Sakura said

"How am I the lucky one?!" Syaoran asked

"Because you'd be hurt if I didn't!" Sakura said, and the girls went over to Tomoyo and the others, cooing over them

"I'm sorry." Syaoran said, hugging her and kissing her softly

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura said smiling

"Sakura, Syaoran." Yelan said, walking over with Fujitaka, Touya, and Yukito

"Okaa-san! Daddy! Touya! Yuki!" Sakura said, running and hugging them all tightly

"Yo! Watch it squirt!" Touya said as Sakura pounced on him

"Watch it Touya- I don't think today would be a good day to torment her. She's in a very good mood." Yukito said laughing

"Yep!" Sakura said grinning

"Auntie Yelan!" Meiling said happily, running over with the others

"Congratulations everyone." Yelan said smiling

"Thank you!" they all said happily

--

It was about 8:00 that night. Everyone was in gowns and tuxedos hand-created by Tomoyo. It was now time for the big announcement, and Sakura and Syaoran took their places at the podium.

"Welcome everyone! We hope you're having a wonderful time tonight!" Syaoran said happily, his hand laced with Sakura's

Cheers erupted and they smiled. "We have a very special announcement today." Sakura said smiling

"Yes. As you all know, I am the heir to the Li Clan. And therefore...I need a wife." Syaoran said

People nodded in the crowd and Syaoran paused for a second. "And therefore, it is my proud honor to announce that Sakura and I are engaged!" he said happily

He was grinning proudly as cheers erupted even louder around them. Sakura blushed madly as she smiled and buried her head in Syaoran's arm. Syaoran laughed and put his arm around her, curling her into his body. As she raised her hand to his chest, it was then that people noticed the large diamond ring on her finger.

It was true and they couldn't have been happier. The world had been at peace for four years and they were going to keep it like that from now on.

_--_

_Thank you everyone!!! I am sad to say that this story has come to an ending, and I'm not that happy with the Epilogue! Thank you to Chibi Ookami Tora for your idea for the Epilogue- which actually inspired me a lot! If you would like, I have other stories- although this is my only Card Captor Sakura story._

_THANK YOU EVERYONE!_

_-Butterfly_


End file.
